A pasado Tiempo BoruSumi
by Nanami Shimizu
Summary: A pasado un tiempo desde ese día... Me pregunto, como están todos?
1. 1— Sumire Kakei

_**Los personajes de Boruto -Naruto- next Generations No me pertenece.**_

 _ **Historia Originalmente en Wattpad.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.— Sumire.**

 _A pasado tiempo_ desde ese día... Me pregunto, cómo estarán todos?

Estarán bien?

Qué estarán pensando en este momento?

De seguro en como seguir por aquel buen camino, en el que yo... alguna vez estuve pérdida...

Pero gracias a cierto rubio de ojos azules, pude encontrar mi propio caminó.

Han pasado casi 3 años desde que no lo e visto. Me habrá olvidado?

No lo se... De seguro lo hizo, No lo culpo, Yo decidí irme por el bien de la aldea, de él mismo y por el mio propio.

No suplicare por que el me recuerde, solo pido.. que el no halla olvidado esa promesa y... Que aun tenga ese pequeño regalo de mi parte...

En este momento, Me encuentro sobre este techo, Admirando la luna... Que me recuerda mi pasado, No se la razón, pero ese es mi sentimiento.

Esta aldea me recibió con los brazos abiertos, Al igual que konoha, pero no supe apreciarla, esta vez, no cometí el mismo error.

Aquí conocí gente espectacular, al igual que la gente de Konoha...

Si me preguntaran, si extraño Konoha?

Mi respuesta sería, Si, la extraño... Y mucho.

Ahora que recuerdo, mañana se cumplirán los 3 años que ya me fui de Konoha.

Tu crees... Qué sea momento de volver al lugar donde partió mi nuevo camino?

Donde se encuentra él?

Donde está Aquel chico, que me salvo una vez... Y que nunca pude olvidar.


	2. 2— Boruto Uzumaki

**2.— Boruto Uzumaki.**

 _A pasado tiempo_... Desde que la vi partir de Konoha... Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo?

De seguro estará durmiendo, Ya que es muy tarde.

Aun recuerdo su largo cabello violeta alejándose en el horizonte de aquella tarde, ese día el que me sentía frustrado por que una compañera se alejaba de todos nosotros y por supuesto de mi también.

Ella no tenia la culpa, el deseo que tenia su padre de destruir Konoha que la llevó al punto de hacer perder el gran camino que tenia.

Pero gracias a mi y a Mitsuki pudimos traerla de vuelta, y que empezará su vida desde cero.

Pero su nuevo camino la obligo a separarse de mí, pero antes de que ella se fuera hicimos una promesa.

 _"Boruto-Kun - Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus blancas mejillas - Te prometo volver algún día_

 _Sumire...-El rubio no pudo evitar votar algunas lágrimas, era doloroso, pero tenia que ser fuerte - Y yo te prometo, no sera un hecho, que me volveré fuerte... Tan fuerte como ese lazo que nos une a los dos y como aquel lazo que compartes con Nue._

 _Es una promesa?- Murmuro Extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio_

 _Es una promesa!"_

En este momento me encuentro mirando fijamente la luna, junto con un pequeño lazo en forma de flor que me dijiste que guardara, pero...

Tú crees qué... Te pueda volver a ver?


	3. 3 Regresando dónde todo comenzó

**Capítulo 3: Regresando cuando todo comenzó.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto / Boruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

\- Con qué ... Aquí estabas, Sumire-Chan - Murmuro suavemente una castaña detrás de la oji violeta.

\- Matsuri-San ... - Dijo rápidamente la chica al ver su amiga detrás de ella.

\- Es muy tarde para estar a salvo, ¿No crees? - Dijo la castaña sentándose a su lado - A Kakashi-Sama casi le da un infarto por no verte en tu habitación.

\- Lo siento, es que yo ...- Sumire Desvío su mirada hacia la luna.

\- Bueno no importa, Kakashi-Sama, El quería decir algo muy importante - Murmuro la castaña suavemente para desviar su mirada a la luna.

\- Importante, A mi? - Se sorprendió la chica al escuchar eso de su amiga y mitad sensei.

\- Si, ¿Quieres que te diga ?, Kakashi-Sama ya me cuentas por qué no quiero escucharlo de él - Bromeo la castaña un poco.

\- No importa de quien sea, Te escucho, Matsuri-San - Mostrando una cara de curiosidad.

\- Bueno, Ya mañana se cumplen 3 años desde que estas aquí, En Suna, y púes -Dijo la castaña para luego mirar directamente los ojos a la Peli violeta - Kakashi-Sama me dijo que tu ... Pasado mañana, todo volveré un Konoha.

Sumire solo pudo abrir grandemente sus ojos, No creía lo que escuchaba, Debía estar soñando, Eso era lo que ella había soñado, Pero ...

\- Volver ... - Murmuro al fin la Peli violeta.

\- ¡Si !, Genial, ¿no? -.

— No... No puedo — Dijo bajando su vista.

— ¡¿Eh, Porqué dices eso?! — Elevo su tono de voz la castaña al escuchar la respuesta de Sumire.

— No creo que me acepten, No creo que nadie me haya esperado —.

— Tu me contaste que hiciste una promesa con una persona muy especial, No? Que hay de el? — Contraatacó la castaña.

— No creo que me recuerde... —.

— Yo creo que si te recuerda... El debe estar esperándote — Sonrió la castaña.

— Como... Como podre mirarlos a la cara después que les hice todo eso? —.

— Tendrás que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano — Dijo la castaña con determinación.

— Si, lo se...—.

— Boruto-Kun debe estar esperándote —.

— Eh, Como sabes...?! — Se sorprendió la Peli violeta.

— Es simple, Kakashi-Sama me contó todo lo que paso cuando te fuiste de Konoha — Dijo felizmente la castaña.

— No puede ser...— Murmuro la Peli violeta mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más.

— No te preocupes, Sumire-Chan, Kazegake-Sama me dio la orden de escoltarte a ti y a Kakashi-Sama durante el viaje de regreso a Konoha — Dijo Alegremente la castaña.

— De verdad? —.

— Si, Pero tienes que terminar todos los deberes que te han dejado, Para luego irte pasado mañana, Me entendiste? —.

— Si... Lo haré...—.

— ¿Que diría Boruto-Kun al ver que no quieres volver a casa? — Dijo dramáticamente la castaña.

— ¿Que diria Boruto-Kun...?—.

— Así es, ¿Que diría el? —.

La peli violeta no pudo evitar pensar en la cara de decepción que tendría Boruto. Tan solo pensar eso, la horrorizo, Ella no quería que el estuviera triste, No quería ver a la gente triste, Pero tampoco quería ver a sus antiguos compañeros de clase mirándola con miedo.

— Todo estará bien, Yo estaré a tu lado, No te preocupes —

— Matsuri-San... Si, Muchas gracias! —

— Ahora ve a dormir, Tienes Mucho que hacer Mañana! — Ordeno la Castaña

— Si, Matsuri-San! — Dijo la Peli violeta marchándose rápidamente.

— Gracias por eso, Matsuri —Dijo Nerviosamente un peli plata.

— No hay de que, Kakashi-Sama, Siempre sera un placer si se trata de Sumire-Chan— Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

— Creo que ya es hora de dormir... No eh descansado Nada desde que llegue de aquella misión —

Murmuro un rubio mientras miraba un pequeño lazo en forma de flor, que al parecer le faltaba un pétalo.

– Han pasado 3 años y aun no lo puedo arreglar –

— Sigues despierto, Onii-Chan? —Pregunto una azabache desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

— Himawari... Te desperte? — Volteando ver a su pequeña hermana.

—No... — Himawari al ver a su hermano se concentro en aquel lazo que tenia entre sus manos- Otra vez con ese lazo?

— Eh? Si, ya iba a guardarlo —

\- De verdad la extrañas, No? — Murmuro melancólicamente la Uzumaki

— Eh? Pues yo obviamente la extraño y también los demás, Denki, Namida, Wasabi y aunque no me lo creas Iwabee también esta incluido.—

— Ya me lo habías dicho, Onii-Chan — Sonrió la azabache.

— De verdad? lo siento, creo que es algo que siempre tengo en mente — Sonrió Nerviosamente el Rubio.

— Crees? Onii-Chan, siéndote sincera... Desde que ella se fue siempre te quedas mirando el cielo — Dijo directamente la azabache.

— Eh? No es cierto! — Negó rápidamente el rubio.

— Onii-Chan, Ni Papá, ni Mamá te lo creerían — Bromeo la pequeña Uzumaki.

— Bueno, ya, ok lo entiendo, Me voy a dormir — Dijo El rubio mientras guardaba el lazo en forma de flor dentro de una pequeña caja.

— Descansa, Onii-Chan —

— Tu también, Himawari —

— Si! — Dijo la Uzumaki cerrando la habitación de su hermano.

— Sumire... Donde estas? — Murmuro el Uzumaki mientras se acorrucaba en su Cama — Tengo tantas ganas de verte...

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo el rubio antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, el había estado fuera durante una semana, junto a sus compañeros de equipo, Sarada y Mitsuki, Por lo cual estaba muy cansado.

* * *

Había pasado un día exactamente desde la noticia que le dieron a Sumire sobre volver a Konoha, Ya Mañana podría volver a su hogar. Ella se había dedicado todo el día a sus labores que le quedaban en Suna, que sin darse cuenta, el día le había pasado demasiado rápido.

— Con que Mañana, Eh? — Dijo tranquilamente el kazekage mientras miraba unos papeles.

— Así es, Ella volverá mañana a su aldea — Dijo firmemente Matsuri.

— Donde esta Kakashi-Sama? —

— En este Momento se encuentra organizando el informe de Sumire-Chan, Kazekage-Sama —

— Entiendo, Cuando lleguen a Konoha ve hablar directamente con el Hokage —

\- Si, Gaara-Sama! -

— Matsuri, Ya puedes retirarte —

— Si, Con su permiso — Haciendo una reverencia antes de irse para luego marcharse directamente a su habitación, ya que ella también estaba algo cansada.

"Mañana a Konoha, Eh?, Hace mucho que no voy para allá"

— Muchas gracias todo lo que hizo por mi, Kazekage-Sama — Dijo la peli violeta mientras hacia una reverencia.

— Siempre seras bienvenida aquí — Dijo el Kazekage mientras miraba a la peli violeta.

\- 3 años en este lugar es mucho pero nada mejor que volver al hogar -

\- Kakashi-Sama esta muy emocionado también - Dijo Matsuri mientras desviaba su vista al peli plata.

\- ¿Eh? Se podría decir que sí - Sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Bueno, si no parten ahora se les pasara el Tren a Konoha - Dijo El Kazekage mirando a las 3 personas que tenia en frente.

\- Volvere lo más rapido que pueda, Kazekage-Sama - Dijo Matsuri mirando al Kazekage.

\- Entendido-

 **Es hora de volver ... Donde todo comenzó.**


	4. 4 A pasado tiempo Boruto-kun

**Capitulo 4: Un tiempo pasado ... Boruto-kun.**

* * *

\- Ya no es como antes, Anteriormente nos demorábamos 3 días de Konoha a Suna y viceversa - Murmuro una peli plata mientras miraba por la ventanilla del tren, un poco decepcionado.

\- Bueno, los tiempos cambian, Aunque también querías viajar como antes, Pero Kazekage-Sama quería que viajáramos de manera segura - Dijo la castaña un poco decepcionada también.

\- Bueno dejando el pasado de lado ... Como se quedó quedar? - Miro el peli plata a la chica que dormía tranquilamente sobre el regazo de la Castaña.

\- Debe estar muy cansada, Ayer estuvo muy ocupado con sus trabajos - Dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba el cabello violeta de la chica

\- Estos jóvenes ... Tan activos siempre! - Declaro el peli plata

\- Hablando de gente activa, Cuando Hokage-Sama era un niño solía ser muy inquieto - Dijo la castaña con algo de nostalgia.

\- Si, y ahora es tu hijo el sigue - Suspiro el peli plata.

\- Uzumaki Boruto-Kun ... Un chico bastante especial para Sumire-Chan ...-

\- Ya te has dicho una vez, No lo volverás a hacer - Dijo de forma cansada, la repitió la misma historia una y otra vez a la castaña, Y no lo hizo otra vez.

\- La despedida de lo que sucedió Sumire-Chan y Boruto-Kun, ¿no? -.

\- Si, Esa misma ... Oh, ya despertaste - Dijo el peli plata mirando a la chica quien ya había despertado.

\- Kakashi-Sama ... Cuanto rato dormí? - Pregunto somnolienta.

\- Pues ... Todo el trayecto - Sonrió el Peli plata.

\- ¿Eh? - Se sobresalto la Peli Violeta, recuperando su compostura y volviendo a quedar sentada en su asiento.

\- Konoha a Cambiado desde la ultima vez que la visite - Se entusiasmo la Castaña al mirar Konoha desde la ventanilla del tren.

\- Un par de cosas sí y otras siguen igual - Dijo el Mayor imitando a la castaña.

\- Konoha ... Por fin pude volver ... - Murmuro la Peli violeta para si misma.

* * *

\- Llegas tarde, Boruto - Dijo la azabache enojada mirando a su compañero de equipo

\- Lo siento, Mi mamá me pidió un favor y tuve que hacerlo - Se excuso el rubio

\- Wasabi y los demás se molestaron porque llegaron tarde - Regaño la Uchiha

\- O sera que en la realidad estuviste mirando aquello? - Otra vez fueron los comentarios de Mitsuki, que siempre tienen una razón por la que Uchiha se molestara de gran manera con el Uzumaki.

\- Aquello? - Pregunto la Uchiha

\- Lo siento, Sarada, Pero prometí no decirlo - Sonrió el Chico

\- Otra vez con sus secretos, Mejor vamos o llegaremos tarde - Empezar a caminar la Uchiha al lugar que había acordado con sus amigos

\- Podrias dejar de mencionar "eso" frente a Sarada, ¿quieres verme en una esquina todo golpeado por Sarada? - Pregunto El Uzumaki mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo

\- Seria interesante verlo! - Sonrió el Chico

\- Realmente no te entiendo ... -

* * *

\- Ah, Sarada por aquí! - Grito Wasabi Izuno, Una de las Amigas de Sarada y de los demás

\- Porque se demoraron tanto? - Pregunto Suzumeno Namida, Amiga de Wasabi

\- Lo siento, Es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente con cierto Rubio - Sonrió la azabache

\- Bueno, Creo que estamos todos- Murmuro Namida mirando a los que estaban en el lugar

\- Denki-Kun e Iwabee-Kun aun no vuelven - Dijo Metal que parecía buscar a sus amigos con la mirada

\- Aun no, ¿qué hace eso para demorarse tanto? - Frunció el seño la Castaña de corto cabello

\- Yo iré por ellos - Dijo el rubio para luego salir corriendo en busca de sus amigos

\- Espera, Boruto! - Dijo inútilmente la azabache- Este nunca escucha!

* * *

\- Donde se habrán metido esos dos? - Se pregunto el Rubio Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha

\- preparado apresurarnos e ir con el Hokage-Sama, Nos debe estar esperando -

Eso fue lo que escuchó Boruto de una castaña de Cabello corto, Al parecer era acompañada por otras personas, Pero bueno, Ese no era su problema.

Sin esperar más sepárate para seguir buscando a compañeros compañeros que estén donde estén metidos.

Pero al parecer el rubio no se había dado cuenta de que las personas lo miraban desde lejos con curiosidad.

\- Ese no era, Boruto-Kun? - Murmuro un chico de lentes con un par de bolsas en sus manos

\- Eso parece - Dijo el Moreno a su lado

\- No debería estar con Namida-Chan y los demás? - Se pregunto Denki

\- Bueno, al parecer tendremos que ir tras el - Suspiro el Moreno

\- Llegaremos tarde a la pequeña fiesta de Izuno-Chan - Murmuro Denki para luego seguir el camino por donde se había ido el Rubio.

Lo que ellos tres no sabían era que Sumire Shigaraki o como ellos la Conocen, Sumire Kakei, Estaban en la Misma calle que ellos, solo que se dirigían en distintas direcciones

\- Boruto! - Grito el Moreno mientras corría detrás del Rubio para alcanzarlo

\- Eh?, Chicos al fin los encuentro! - Dijo Boruto al ver a sus amigos unos pasos más atrás para luego acercarse rápidamente al moreno

\- Nos buscabas? - Pregunto el moreno

\- Si, era para empezar luego la fiesta que organizo Wasabi - Le dijo al Moreno

\- Bueno, es solo que yo y Denki fuimos a comprar un poco de comida para la fiesta - Respondió el Moreno

\- Ya veo, Oye que le pasa a Denki? - Mientras miraba al Chico con curiosidad, El Chico les estaba dando la espalda a ambos

\- Oye, Denki, Que tanto miras? - Pregunto el Moreno a su amigo

\- Eh? No nada, Solo estoy imaginando cosas! - Se excuso el Chico dándose la vuelta y mirar a sus dos amigos

\- Bueno, Entonces vamos antes que Namida o Wasabi se molesten - Exclamo el Rubio

* * *

\- Al fin llegan! - Dijo Wasabi molesta

\- Lo sentimos, Iwabee-Kun y yo Solo fuimos a comprar cosas extras para la fiesta - Sonrio nerviosamente al ver a su Amiga molesta

\- Ya veo, Se las dejare pasar esta vez! -

\- Entonces, Por fin podemos empezar - Grito Felizmente Namida

\- Si! -Grito Boruto Entusiasmado

\- Todos saben que esta fiesta es en Honor a Sumire, que ya no esta con nosotros desde hace 3 años - Dijo Wasabi con Nostalgia

\- Oh no, Aquí vamos de nuevo- Murmuro Iwabee al ver que la chica se estaba poniendo sentimental

\- Que estas insinuando, Iwabee? - Encaro la Chica Molesta

\- Cada vez que dices eso terminas llorando, Por eso lo digo - Se burlo el Moreno

\- A veces eres realmente Molesto, ya veras - Dijo Mientras se acercaba lentamente al Moreno

\- Oye, Ya escuchaste lo que sucedió?- Se escucho decir a un Shinobi que caminaba cerca de hay

\- Qué cosa?-

-Hum?- Izuno rápidamente se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras

\- Nos acaban de informar que es Sexto acaba de volver a la aldea, No es increíble, Ya era hora de que lo hiciera!-

\- Ah, Si lo oí, Dicen que el Sexto viene con una Shinobi de Suna y otra Chica de largo cabello violeta con una trenza, Muy linda! - Dijo la Chica que lo acompañaba

\- Una Chica de Cabello Violeta y una trenza? - Murmuro Denki- Ah! Entonces a la que vi en la calle?!

\- Denki, Sabes algo al respecto? - Le pregunto Sarada

\- Si, Cuando encontramos a Boruto-Kun de Camino, vi a una chica con las mismas descripciones que dijo esa chica - Respondio Denki

\- Boruto? - Murmuro Mitsuki al ver la cara de Boruto

\- Si el Sexto esta aquí, Eso Significa que... - Una vez ato los cabos sueltos del caso se hecho a correr

\- Boruto! - Grito Mitsuki al ver que el Rubio se iba corriendo

\- Pero, porque se va corriendo ahora? - Se pregunto Metal

\- Pues... La misión que se le encomendo al Sexto fue... Vigilar a Sumire durante estubiera fuera de la aldea, Y si el Sexto volvió significa que ella también -Dijo Mitsuki tranquilamente

-Y se puede saber porque no lo habías dicho antes, Mitsuki! - Le grito Sarada a su compañero de equipo

\- Nunca preguntaste- Sonrió tranquilamente

\- Y que estamos esperando, Boruto-Kun se nos a adelantado por mucho! - Grito Enérgicamente Metal

Todos emocionados fueron tras la busca de aquella chica y tras el Rubio, que ya se le había adelantado un gran tramo.

* * *

\- Bueno una vez más, sea bienvenido Kakashi-Sensei y a ti también, Matsuri - Dijo un rubio sentado en una silla frente a los recién llegados

\- Volver a Casa es un gran alivio - Dijo Nuevamente Kakashi

\- Para Sumire-Chan también.. Apenas llego aquí, a la torre Hokage, se fue corriendo a explorar la aldea! - Exclamo la castaña

\- Es lo más normal, Creo, Después de mucho tiempo pudo volver, No? - Sonrio el Uzumaki

\- Papá! - Grito un Rubio al entrar a la oficina

\- Boruto, Que haces aquí, No se supone que deberías estar con tus amigos? - Hablo el Uzumaki mayor a su hijo

\- Donde esta ella? - Pregunto el Rubio menor

\- Boruto-kun, Estas buscando a Sumire-Chan, Cierto? - Dijo La castaña acercándose al Rubio menor

\- _A ella la vi hoy en la calle mientras buscaba a Iwabee y Denki_ \- Penso el Rubio - Sabes donde esta en este Momento? - Pregunto rápidamente el Rubio

\- Ella debería estar viendo la aldea desde un lugar alto - Dijo La castaña para luego ver al Uzumaki menor irse corriendo rápidamente gritando un gracias de salida

El Uzumaki corria por las calles de Konoha, Mientras recordaba, como le había gritado a su padre esa misma tarde antes de que el se despidiera de ella.

 _"No es justo...Trato de traerla de vuelta... ¡¿Y la llevas?!, Para ti mis esfuerzos no valen nada, ¿verdad? - Grito el Pequeño Uzumaki a su padre mientras su cuerpo tiritaba levemente por la frustración que sentía_

 _\- Boruto... Lo siento, Pero ella fue la decisión no yo - Dijo el Uzumaki mayor mientras miraba a su Hijo_

 _\- Entonces... Yo la detendré! - Grito el Uzumaki para luego irse Corriendo"_

-Hay es! - Dijo el Rubio

El se dirigía a la zona donde se encontraba pegado con su compañero de equipo hacía mucho tiempo ... Ese era el único lugar donde se encontraba cuando ella podía estar, Cuando por fin lo veía, Violaba por sí mismo la Espada de una Chica, Con un largo Cabello Violeta que nunca se olvidó.

La Chica, Alguien que mira sobre ella, Decidió voltearse para encontrarse con esa persona, Al verla sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, Y de sus labios solo salieron unas pocas palabras.

\- Boruto ... Kun- Susurro la chica mientras miraba al joven rubio que estaba justo detrás de ella

Boruto Sintió como algo cálido de baja para sus mejillas, Era ella, la persona que deseaba ver desde hace mucho, y ahora su sueño estaba cumplido, ya que en este momento se ha encontrado justo frente al.

\- Sumire ... -


	5. Me alegra verlos

Capitulo 5. Me alegra verlos.

\- Boruto...Kun, Eres tu verdad? - Decía la peli violeta, con cierto temor al ver que el rubio estaba hay.

El rubio no dijo nada, Solo se quedo mirándola, ella había cambiado mucho, Su cabello había crecido, Ella también obviamente.

El Uzumaki se acerco a la chica rápidamente para poder abrazarla fuertemente por los hombros, Sin hacerle daño obviamente.

\- Te extrañe mucho, Sumire... - Dijo El rubio mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo.

\- Boruto-Kun... Estoy en Casa - Murmuro la chica mientras sus ojos amenazaban con salir sus cálidas lagrimas y se aferraba a la chamarra del rubio

\- Boruto! - Se escucho desde atrás de ellos, Esa era una voz femenina, Cual el rubio conocía muy bien.

El Nombrado se limpio las lagrimas para después mirar a la azabache.

\- Sarada, Chicos... - Murmuro el Rubio mientras miraba a sus compañeros y soltaba a la Peli violeta.

\- Chicos... - Murmuro tímidamente la peli violeta

\- Sumire! - Corrió Namida hacia su amiga para abrazarla fuertemente, mientras sus lagrimas caían por su rostro- Te extrañe tanto!

\- Namida-Chan... - Susurro sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga

\- Oye, Namida, Déjanos saludarla también! - Dijo Enojada la castaña de corto cabello

\- Si, Lo siento es que yo realmente la extrañe... - Le dijo Namida mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y soltaba a la Peli violeta

Apenas Namida soltó a la Peli violeta, Izuno se acerco a Sumire a paso firme para luego agarrarla fuertemente de los brazos y empezarla a agitar ligeramente mientras le gritaba.

\- Tu, Idiota, Como se ocurre dejar la aldea sin despedirte por lo menos de tus amigas!, ¿Tu sabes como sufrimos cuando nos enteramos de tu partida?, ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti estos 3 Años?, No se te vuelva a ocurrir dejarnos otra vez, Sumire Idiota! - Para luego abrazarla fuertemente, al igual como hizo Namida hace unos pocos segundos atras - Idiota, Idiota, Idiota! - Las lagrimas de Izuno no se hicieron esperar y bajaron por sus mejillas.

\- Tsk, Ya se puso a llorar - Murmuro Iwabee mientras miraba a escena

\- Iwabee-Kun, Admitelo tu tambien estas feliz por su llegada - Murmuro Denki mirando al Moreno

\- Bueno, Si soy sincero estoy feliz que haya regresado, Pero no tanto como Metal - Dijo Mientras apuntaba al nombrado

\- Estoy tan feliz, Por fin, Nuestra querida Sumire-Chan a vuelto! - Grito Metal con entusiasmo mientras caían las lagrimas de sus ojos, Bueno, Cascadas de sus ojos.

\- A pasado Tiempo, Sumire - Murmuro una azabache mientras miraba el reencuentro de Sumire y Izuno

\- Sarada-Chan?, Cuanto haz crecido, Bueno eso iría para todos - Sonrio nerviosamente la Peli Violeta mientras Izuno al fin la soltaba

\- Bienvenida a Konoha, Sumire - Dijo la azabache para luego abrazar gentilmente a la peli violeta

\- Sarada-Chan, Gracias...- Murmuro mientras correspondía el abrazo de la azabache

\- Y ustedes que, No le darán la bienvenida? - Dijo Sarada deshaciendo el abrazo para mirar a los chicos

\- No tienes que darnos ordenes - Murmuro Iwabee

\- Sumire-Chan, Me alegra que haya vuelto - Grito nuevamente Metal mientras tomaba ambas manos de la peli Violeta y las movia de arriba a bajo

\- Gracias, Metal-Kun! - Dijo Nerviosamente la Chica, algo asustada por la reacción del chico.

\- Metal-Kun, No la asustes, ella acaba de llegar! - Dijo El Chico de lentes al notar como le estaba dando la Bienvenida a la pobre Peli Violeta

\- Eh?, Lo siento, Es solo que me emocione un poco! - Exclamo Metal algo avergonzado

\- Bueno, Ah pasado tiempo, Sumire-Chan - Dijo Denki amablemente mientras le sonreia a Sumire

\- Si, Lo mismo digo, Denki-Kun, Es increible cuanto haz crecido - Dijo amablemente La peli violeta

\- Es una pena que Chocho, Shikadai e Inojin se fueran de Misión - Murmuro Sarada

\- Si, Tienes razón - Dijo Mitsuki quien había estado callado todo este tiempo mirando a los demás

\- Tu no te dignaras a Saludarla por lo menos? - Pregunto la Uchiha mirando a su compañero de equipo

\- ... - Sin decir nada Mitsuki y se acerco a la peli violeta

\- Mitsuki-Kun - Sonrió la Peli violeta al ver al Chico junto a ella

\- Hola, Sumire, Hace mucho no te veía - Sonrió El alvino a la Chica de cabellos morados

\- Hay Mitsuki, A eso le llamas Bienvenida? - Dijo Sarada al ver el poco tacto que tenia Mitsuki con las personas

\- Nunca voy a entenderlo... - Murmuro Iwabee

\- Tienes Razón - Dijo Izuno mirando al albino

\- Hice algo Malo? - Pregunto Mitsuki al ver la reacción de los demás

\- Y lo peor es que lo pregunta - Dijo Sarada aun más decepcionada del albino

La peli violeta al ver la reacción de los demás, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, Con este simple gesto, Hizo que los demás la quedaran mirando con curiosidad.

\- Sumire? - Pregunto Namida al ver que su amiga se reia

\- Lo siento, Es solo que... Extrañaba estar de esta manera - Murmuro Nostálgica

\- Sumire... Bueno, Nosotros también extrañábamos estar contigo - Exclamo el rubio

\- Boruto-Kun...- Dijo Al ver al rubio a los ojos

\- Ya que Sumire a regresado a la aldea Porque no seguimos con la fiesta! - Exclamo Namida al recordar que ese día tenían la Fiesta por la ida de Su querida amiga

\- Si! - Gritaron todos, Excepto una Peli violeta, que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban los demás.

\- Fiesta? -

* * *

Ya faltaba mas o menos una hora para que el sol por fin se escondiera, después de un día agotador para nuestra querida peli violeta, Quien caminaba por la aldea por la aldea, Sus amigos la habían recibido con todo, Ella realmente no se lo esperaba después de todo lo que causo, Ademas no tubo mucha oportunidad de hablar con el Uzumaki ya que Metal le estuvo contando todas las cosas que habían hecho durante esos 3 años.

\- Sumire, Al fin! -

\- Eh, Boruto-Kun? - Pregunto la peli violeta mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar al rubio

\- Por fin te alcanzo, Tengo algo que decirte! - Exclamo el Rubio una vez estuvo al lado de la chica

\- Algo que decirme? -

\- Si, Es sobre nuestra promesa, Te acuerdas, Verdad? - Dijo Boruto

\- Por supuesto que me acuerdo, Boruto-Kun! - Sonrió la Peli violeta

\- Tu cumpliste tu promesa de volver... Pero a mi aun me falta por cumplir la mía - Murmuro el Rubio

\- Yo se que la cumpliras, Boruto-Kun - Sonrió la Peli violeta

\- Ah, Cierto! - Exclamo el Rubio mientras buscaba en sus Bolsillos para sacar un lazo en forma de Flor- Te devuelvo tu lazo

\- Lo guardaste todo este tiempo? - Pregunto sorprendida la Peli violeta al ver que el Rubio aun conservaba aquel lazo en forma de Flor

\- Por supuesto, Dije que lo cuidaría hasta que volvieras a la aldea y ahora estoy cumpliendo en devolvértelo - Dijo El Rubio mientras le extendía el lazo para que lo tomara

\- Es mejor que lo guardes, a pesar de ahora este roto, Pareciera como si no te quisieras separar de el - Sonrió tranquilamente

\- Ah, Bueno, se rompió cuando pasaron los exámenes Chunin, tuvimos un problema muy grande y en la batalla se rompió uno de sus pétalos - Se excuso el rubio

\- Ya veo, Yo también tengo el otro Lazo - Murmuro para luego tomar su cabello y mostrar el par del lazo de flor que se encontraba en su cabello.

\- Esta bien de que me lo quede? - Pregunto el Rubio

\- Por supuesto!- Sonrió la Chica

El Rubio no evito al sonrojarse al ver aquella sonrisa que le había hecho su amiga, Justo cuando ella sonrió, El sol se poso justo detrás de ella haciendo que se viera más hermosa.

\- Linda...- Murmuro el rubio

\- Boruto-Kun?- Dijo la peli violeta al escuchar al rubio

\- Eh, Ah, Yo pues, Se te ve muy Lindo ese nuevo peinado - Dijo Nerviosamente el Rubio

\- Eh, Pero lo único que cambio mi peinado es que ahora uso una trenza - Dijo Divertida la Peli violeta

\- Eh? Bueno ahora esta más largo - Exclamo nervioso el Chico, para luego tomar suavemente el mechón color violeta que estaba al lado de la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que los dedos del rubio acariciaran suavemente la blanca mejilla de la chica.

\- Boruto-kun...- Dijo Suavemente la chica mientras se sonrojaba, Había sido tan gentil el tacto que había provocado que ella sintiera una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

\- Sumire? - Pregunto el Chico mientras se acercaba más al rostro de la chica para mirarla a los ojos

\- Ah, Yo... Wawawa - Murmuro la Peli violeta, su sonrojo cada vez aumentaba más y solo pudo desviar su rostro para que el rubio no viera su gran sonrojo.

\- Eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas, Sabias? - Sonrió grandemente el Uzumaki mientras agarraba las sonrojadas Mejillas de Su Amiga y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

\- Y-Yo... - Ya no podía ni decir ni una palabra con tantos nervios que sentía, La cercanía del Rubio realmente la ponía nerviosa.

\- Te llevare a Tu casa se hace tarde! - Dijo Alegremente mientras se alejaba de la Peli violeta quien aun no podía decir nada por los nervios.

El Rubio podía ser muy imprudente a veces, Pero tenia un buen corazón, Aunque lo despistado no se lo quitaba nadie. Una vez que la Peli Violeta se calmo pudo responder con un poco de dificultad.

\- N-no te estarán esperando en tu casa? - Pregunto la Chica

\- Bueno, Como hoy era la Fiesta mi madre no se preocuparía tanto ya que sabe que estoy con mis amigos, Himawari mientras vuelva a casa esta bien y mi padre, El también sabia respecto a la fiesta, así que no preocupare a Nadie - Sonrió el Uzumaki

\- E-esta bien - Acepto rendida la Peli Violeta

\- Bueno, En donde esta tu casa? - Pregunto el Uzumaki

\- A 3 cuadras de aqui, Matsuri-San ya debería de a ver llegado - Dijo Mientras miraba por la calle que debía ir

\- Matsuri, Te refieres a una Chica de cabello corto de color Cafe? - Pregunto el rubio

\- Si, La conoces? - Pregunto la Chica con curiosidad

\- Algo parecido- Respondió El Rubio

\- Oh, Bueno, Nos vamos? - Dijo Alegremente

-Por supuesto! - Exclamo el Rubio para ir caminando justo al lado de la Peli violeta

Durante el trayecto conversaron de muchas cosas, Pero tuvieron que detenerse cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento que le pertenecía a la Peli Violeta.

\- Bueno, Creo que es hora de despedirnos, Boruto-Kun, Y gracias por acompañarme a Casa- Dijo la Peli Violeta para luego hacer una reverencia hacia el Rubio

\- No te preocupes, Nos vemos Mañana! - Dijo El Rubio rápidamente mientras se daba vuelta para irse a su casa

\- Si, Nos vemos mañana! - Se despidió la Peli violeta mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras que les había dicho el rubio.

 ** _"Eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas, Sabias?"_**

\- Por que me pongo tan nerviosa de tan solo recordarlo? -

 ** _Continuara..._**


	6. Lágrimas del pasado

_**Capitulo 6: Lágrimas del pasado.**_

* * *

\- Verduras, Frutas, Carnés ... ¿Debería llevar algo de fideos? - Murmuró una Peli violeta mientras veía las repisas que estaban llenas de comida.

Sumire Kakei, ella había llegado hace algunos días, junto a Sexto y Matsuri, quien había sido alumna del Kazekage.

En este momento, ella se encuentra comprando las cosas que faltaban en su apartamento.

\- Mmm ... Todos han crecido mucho - Murmuró mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en la estación del tren.

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- Bueno, Este es el adiós después de 3 años junto a ti, Sumire-Chan - Sonrió la castaña.

\- Sí ... El adiós - Dijo desanimada la Peli violeta

\- Este no es un anuncio para siempre, Recuerdalo, Si? - Dijo la castaña mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

\- Si, lo haré ... Matsuri-San - Sonrió la Peli violeta

\- Matsuri-Nee San? -

\- Shikadai? - Murmuro la castaña cuando volteo al ver al propietario de aquella voz.

\- Si ... Cuanto tiempo - Sonrió el Chico al verla heno.

\- ¡Hazlo crecer desde la ultima vez! - Exclamo con alegría la castaña

\- Bueno, Si, y que haces aquí en Konoha? - Pregunto el Nara

\- Bueno, por órdenes de Gaara-Sama y por mi voluntad, vine a dejar a una amiga tuya! - Sonrió la Castaña

\- ¿Amiga mía? - Pregunto al escuchar la razón de su estancia en Konoha.

\- Si, Sumire-Chan, ¿No vas a saludar? - Dijo mirando a la peli violeta, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que el Nara había aparecido.

\- ¡¿Sumire ?! - Exclamo asombrado al ver a la chica ahí.

\- Eh ... Hola, Shikadai-kun - Dijo nerviosa al verlo

\- Pero Cuando, Boruto sabe esto? - Empezó a decirlo desesperadamente mientras llenaba la peli violeta con preguntas.

\- Fue hace algunos días, me hizo una fuiste de misión - Le respondió

-Shikadai, que haces tenemos que ... - No termino de decir el chico rubio al ver que estaba hablando de su compañero de equipo.

\- Inojin-Kun? - Murmuro la chica al ver eso Rubió.

\- ¿Sumire, Cuanto tiempo? - Sonrió el Rubió al verla y se acercó un poco hasta donde estaban

\- Oye, Inojin, Shikadai que tanto están haciendo !? - Grito enojada la Akimichi

\- Oye, Gordita, ¿No es hora de que estés hablando de Sumire? - Murmuro Inojin señalando a la nombrada

\- Sumire ... Cuanto tiempo! - Volvió a gritar la Akimichi mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la Peli violeta, para abrazarla fuertemente.

\- ChoCho-San, me estas quitando el aire! - Exclamo la Peli violeta

\- Hay, como eres! ¡Es normal que me ponga hací después de 3 años! - Recuperar la Akimichi

\- Pero tampoco tienes que asfixiarla, ChoCho - Dijo el Nara

\- Bueno, eso ya no importa, Shikadai-Kun - Sonrió amablemente hacia el Nara

\- Shikadai, Me alegra haberte visto, pero es momento que vuelve a suna - Dijo la castaña, mientras miraba el transporte que la llevaría de nuevo a su hogar.

\- Si, por favor cuidate, Matsuri-Nee san, y, mandale saludos de mi parte al Tio Gaara y Tio Kankuro - Sonrió el Nara

\- Si, lo haré-

 _ **Fin del Flash Atrás**_

\- Ahh - Suspiro la Peli violeta, mientras caminaba hasta la caja y pagaba todo lo que compraba.

\- Buenos días, Señorita! - Sonrió la empleada al ver a la peli violeta.

\- Buenos días! - Saludo de vuelta.

\- Hijo ¥ 1,458, Señorita -

\- Aquí tiene - Dijo la Peli Violeta mientras entregaba el dinero.

\- Que tenga un buen día! -

\- Igualmente! -

Ahora, Sumérgete en tu apartamento, Todo parecía un sueño, No lo puedes creer.

Pudo volver a Konoha, a sus compañeros, A algunos de sus antiguos maestros, y también ... A el.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, sin darse cuenta, Su rostro enrojeció levemente.

El rubio había crecido, ahora era más alto que ella, tenía que admitirlo, ahora tenía más que antes.

\- Apuesto? - Tan solo pensarlo, hizo que ella se sonrojara más.

Intentando de alejar esos pensamientos, Empezó a ladear levemente la cabeza.

\- Disculpa -

\- ¿Eh? -

La Peli violeta se volteo rápidamente en dirección hacia la voz. Era una hermosa mujer de cabello corto azabache y ojos blancos.

\- Esta es tu billetera? - Dijo suavemente la azabache, mientras que extendía una linda billetera de color violeta.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No me di cuenta, Muchas Gracias! - Sonrió nerviosamente mientras tomaba su billetera y la guardaba en su bolsillo.

\- No te preocupes - Sonrió tranquilamente la azabache.

\- Espere, Por casualidad usted es ... La esposa del séptimo, Uzumaki Hinata - Dijo sorprendida al reconocer a la mujer.

\- Si - asintióla azabache.

\- Eso significa que es la madre de Boruto-Kun - Murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que la azabache escuchara.

\- ¡Con qué eres amiga de Boruto, Es un gusto saberlo! -

\- Si! -

\- Espero que puedas cuidar el, Suele meterse en muchos problemas - Sonrió cálidamente la azabache

\- Si, Espero volverla a ver, Uzumaki-San - Haciendo una reverencia.

\- Igualmente -

\- Bueno nos vemos, gracias - Dijo la Peli Violeta mientras retomaba su camino hacia su apartamento.

\- _Que linda Chica ..._ \- Pensó la azabache mientras miraba como se alejaba aquella Chica - _Hm, Ése lazo ... Es el mismo que guarda Boruto en su cuarto ... Ya veo, Con que es ella._

Sin más, la azabache simplemente sonrió al conocer a la chica que se ocupaba de sus pensamientos, y la causa de los sospechosos de su hijo mayor.

\- _La Madre de Boruto-Kun, Es muy hermosa, Su presencia transmite tranquilidad y bondad ... Es la misma presencia que tenía ... Mi madre_ \- Pensó Tristemente en recordar a su progenitora.

\- ¿Por qué estas llorando? - Sin que ella se haya dado cuenta, Alguien sí que tenía acercado.

\- ¿Mi-Mitsuki-Kun? - Murmuro sorprendida la Peli Violeta, Al ver el rostro del Albino.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto el albino

\- Y-yo ...- No lo haylo, Ya no pudiste, que decirlo.

\- ¿Qué tal si hablamos en el parqué que esta a la vuelta? - Propuso el Albino, al notar el estado de la Chica.

La Peli Violeta, aceptó la propuesta que le ofrecía el albino, y caminaron hasta el parqué.

Una vez Ahí, Buscaron una banca donde sentarse, y cuando la encontraron se sentaron para luego contarle al albino la causa de sus lágrimas, Cuales había desaparecido de su rostro.

\- Ya veo, Con qué esa era la razón ... - Murmuró el Albino, una vez proceso todo lo que él había contado con la Peli Violeta.

\- Si, lo siento si te incomode .. - Se disculpo la Peli Violeta.

\- No te moleste, Después de todo contarlo hizo una carga más se fuera, ¿No? - Sonrió amablemente el Albino.

\- ¿Eh ?, Si - Era increíble cuando había cambiado el Albino, Una simple vista, Parecía como si el Albino fuera el mismo de hace 3 años, Pero no era así.

Antes, El Albino, No entendía muy bien como la gente hace, Pero ahora, El se había dado cuanta, de que algo muy importante para ella la había hecho llorar.

Pero ahora que lo pasamos bien, Esto ya había pasado, Hace mucho ... en ese hospital, Donde ella se había lastimado a sí misma.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿no? - Pregunto el albino, mientras miraba unos pájaros que estaban cerca de Ahí.

\- Eh, A que te refieres? - Pregunto la Peli Violeta.

\- A nuestra conversación en el Hospital hace 3 años, Eso es lo que pensamos, No - Eso no fue una pregunta, Si no una completa afirmación.

La peli Violeta no evitó imaginarse como ella misma como un libro, Y que el Albino fuera su lector.

La Chica Suspiro para poder responderle a Albino.

\- Si, Así es ... Mitsuki-Kun, Puedo preguntarte algo? - Pregunto la Peli Violeta.

\- Si, Que es? -

\- Se ... que nosotros no somos partícipes con buenos términos desde que nos conocimos ... Peleamos y muchas cosas más, ¿Qué esperas, Mitsuki-Kun? - Dijo La Peli Violeta, mientras extendía su mano hacia el Albino.

\- Si, Esta bien, Sumire - Dijo El Albino, Aceptando el Gesto de la Peli Violeta.

\- Bueno, Creo que es hora de irme a mi apartamento, Ya casi es la hora de comer y no hay nada más cocinado - Sonrió la Peli Violeta, Para luego soltar la mano del Albino, Tomar sus compras y levantarse de esa banca.

\- Puedo acompañarte, No tengo nada que hacer - Sugirió el Albino.

\- Claro que puedes - Sonrió la Peli Violeta.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, Ambos se dirigieron hacia el apartamento que la pertenencia a la Peli Violeta. Pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que tenían una cuenta abierta, habían escuchado una parte de la conversación, y como era de esperarse, Malinterpreto todo lo que ellos habían hablado.

\- Oh por dios, Oh por dios! Sumire y Mitsuki, No me lo esperaba, ¡Tengo que contarle esto a Sarada! - Se dijo para si mismo la Akimichi, para luego echarse a correr como si fuera la vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

\- ¿Mitsuki y Sumire? ¿ChoCho Estas segura? - Pregunto dudosa la Uchiha.

\- Si! Sumérie le dijo a Mitsuki esto, Te lo repetiré tal como lo dije: _Se que nosotros somos partícipes con buenos términos desde que nos conocimos, Peleamos y muchas cosas más, Y yo quiero que empezáramos de nuevo_ \- Dijo ChoCho Intentando imitar la Voz de Sumire .

\- No crees que estas estas tomando muy Exageradamente? - Pregunto nuevamente la Uchiha.

\- No, Estoy seguro de lo que vi, ¡Es más, estabamos tomados de las manos! Tambien Mitsuki le pregunto si puede llevarla a su casa, Por dios Sarada como no entiendes? - Grito la Akimichi

\- Espera un Momento ChoCho, Antes de confirmar esta locura como lo llamas, por lo menos a tener más pruebas - Dijo la Uchiha tranquilamente

\- Lo son, ya lo veras! - Dijo La akimichi para luego irse corriendo nuevamente.

\- Que le pasa a ChoCho, Sarada? - Pregunto el Uzumaki al salir de aquella tienda.

\- antes de eso, Lo compraste? - Cuestiono la Uchiha.

\- Si, Lo compre, Ten a qui van las cosas que requier Sakura-San, Aun no entiendo por qué me haces comprarlo a mi! - Recuperar el Uzumaki.

\- Por lo tanto, me gustaría tener que salvarte de Hinata-San, la otra vez que te olvido comprar las cosas, que no hay vuelta atrás en la casa que las compras que te lleven, y que te lleven por el camino. su billetera en casa, Me equivoqué en algo, Tontoruto? - Murmuro la Uchiha mientras miraba a su Amigo.

\- Tks, Como quieras, ¿Y ahora me dirás que es lo que pasaba a ChoCho? - Pregunto con fastidio.

\- Ah, Según ChoCho, Mitsuki y Sumire andaban en una cita romántica - Dijo la Uchiha

\- Cita Romántica? - Tan solo escuchar eso, sentir una punzada en su pecho, ¿Que era esa sensación?

\- Ah! Pero ya sabes como es ChoCho, Siempre exagera las cosas, ¿no? - Recalco la Uchiha al notar la cara de tristeza que había puesto el Uzumaki.

\- Ahh, Tienes razón, Mejor vamos a Sakura-san antes que se enoje - Sonrio forzadamente, Aún así no se sintió cómodo por lo que él había contado con amiga.

\- Idiota, Si tanto te incomoda pregúntale a Sumire directamente - Dijo la Uchiha, mientras empezaba a caminar.

\- ¡¿Eh ?! E-espera, Sarada! - Grito el Uzumaki, mientras perseguía a su compañera.

\- Idiota, Ve a preguntarle a mi madre - Dijo la Uchiha, extendiendo sus manos para que pasase las bolsas del encargo.

\- No, Esta bien, Creo en lo que dices, De seguro ChoCho lo malinterpretó la escena, Al igual cuando Shikadai e Inojinado de la mano la semana pasada por el pegamento ese - Carcajeo el Rubio al recordar que situación.

\- Ah, si, ChoCho creyó que ambos eran Pareja - Murmuró la Uchiha con una gota de estilo anime en su mejilla al recordar cómo se había puesto su amiga.

Boruto no respondió eso mientras que pensaba ...

 ** _Pero ..._** **_¿Por qué_** _**sentí** **tristeza**_ **_al escuchar_** **_que_** **_ellos_** **_supuestamente_** **_eran_** **_pareja?_** **_¿Por_** **_qué_** **_esa_** **_repentina_** **_presión_** **_en_** **_mi_** **_pecho?_**


	7. 7 Malos Entendidos

**_7\. Malos entendidos._**

* * *

\- Porque traes esa cámara contigo, ChoChō? - Preguntó Izuno, Mientras miraba a su amiga con curiosidad.

\- Shh, baja la voz te pueden escuchar! - Susurro la Akimichi, pidiendo un dedo frente a sus labios.

\- ChoChō, Nadie nos va a escuchar aquí arriba - Murmuro la castaña.

\- Pero ellos sí! - Señalo la Akimichi a sus dos amigos qué pasaban cerca de ahí.

\- Mitsuki y Sumire? - Se pregunto al verlos juntos, parecían muy cómodos con la presencia del otro.

\- Así es, Ayer los vi, En una Cita Romántica! - Declaro la Akimichi.

-¿¡Eh, De verdad!? - Se sonrojo, No lo podía creer.

\- Por supuesto, Yo lo vi todo! - Grito la Akimichi.

 _— Sucede algo, Sumire? —_

Esa era la voz del albino.

— _Creó que fueron alucinaciones mías, o escuche la voz de Chochō? —_

-Rayos! - Susurro la Akimichi, Mientras se tiraba al suelo junto la castaña para que no fueran pilladas por sus amigos.

 _— Yo no escuche nada, Debió ser una imaginación tuya, Sumire —_

\- Si, tienes razón, Oye quieres un helado, hay un puesto más adelante, yo invito! -

\- Seria de mala educación decir que no, Así que acepto -

\- Eso estuvo cerca - Suspiró la Akimichi.

\- Wasabi, Sucede algo? - Preguntó la Akimichi, al ver a su amiga tan callada, Muy poco común en ella.

\- Si ellos de verdad están saliendo como pareja... Como reaccionará Boruto ante esto? - Se pregunto la castaña tristemente.

\- Eh, Boruto, que tiene que ver el? - Preguntó la Akimichi, sin entender lo que quería decir su amiga.

\- Púes... -

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- Donde rayos está ese idiota? - Se pregunto Izuno, mientras caminaba por los campos de entrenamiento de la academia.

El Rubió, desde hace algunos días, tenía la costumbre de desaparecer del salón de clases, y volver en la tardé cuándo quedaban pocas horas para volver a casa.

Algunos de sus compañeros se preocupaban por aquello, Ya que el Uzumaki volvía con los nudillos vendados y algo ensangrentados.

Habían rumores que el Uzumaki se iba a pelear con otras personas, ya que suele meterse en muchos problemas, Entre otras cosas más que no eran muy agradables que digamos.

Izuno, no muy contenta con el tema del Rubió, decidió saltarse una clase para buscarlo y encararlo de una buena vez.

\- Donde estará? - Se preguntó la castaña, Enojada por no encontrar al Uzumaki.

Wasabi, ya había salido del establecimiento, algo enojada, que estará pensando el Uzumaki?, Pues eso no lo sabía.

Ella se dirigió a los árboles que estaban detrás de la academia, podría ser qué el Uzumaki estuviera hay.

-Maldición! - y al parecer no se equivocó, esa era definitivamente la voz del Rubió.

Rápidamente la castaña empezó a correr en dirección donde había escuchado la voz del Rubió, y se detuvo por el shock, no esperaba ver aquella escena.

La sangré corría por los nudillos del Uzumaki, se habían roto por a ver estado golpeando un árbol.

La respiración del Uzumaki era agitada, cuanto tiempo a estado haciendo lo mismo?.

\- Boruto! - Grito la castaña.

\- Eh, Wasabi, Que haces aquí? - Pregunto el Uzumaki, al verla ahí.

\- Esa es mi línea, Se puede saber que haces? - Pregunto la castaña, acercándose al Rubió.

\- Nada...- Murmuró el Rubió.

\- Esto es nada para ti, Tienes ambos nudillos hechos pedazos y lágrimas secas en tu rostro, Responde! - Grito la chica, al ver que el Uzumaki no quería hablar.

\- Es por lo de Sumire, Verdad? - Pregunto tranquila la Castaña.

\- Si lo sabes para que preguntas? -

\- Es doloroso, Todos estamos tristes, Pero no es para que tú estés haciendo tonterías! - Recalco la Chica.

\- Y que quieres que haga, Hice de todo para traerla de vuelta y logré que fuera por el caminó bueno... Pero su nuevo caminó... la alejo de mi lado - dijo con frustración el Uzumaki.

\- Yo se que ella volverá... De seguro ella tampoco quería irse en un principió, uniera sido duro volver y que los demás la miraran con miedo - Murmullo Izuno, mirando al Uzumaki.

\- ... Tienes Razón, No pensé en como se sentía ella y solo pensaba en mí, y me frustre por saber que no estaba a mi lado, Lo siento - Dijo un poco avergonzado el Uzumaki.

— _Boruto... Tu estas..._ -Pensó Izuno al escuchar las palabras del Rubió. - Ese sentimiento de tenerla a tu lado es muy grande, de seguro en el futuro se volverá un poco problemático.

\- Eh, A que te refieres?- pregunto el Oji Azul

\- Algún día lo entenderás! -

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- Wasabi, Que cosa, Te quedaste callada? - Pregunto la Akimichi, había estado llamando a la chica por un largo rato.

\- Eh? Lo siento, solo estaba recordando algo... - Sonrió nerviosa la castaña

\- Que cosa? - Pregunto nuevamente la Akimichi.

\- Desde que estábamos en la academia... Boruto a estado enamorado inconscientemente de Sumire... - Soltó la castaña.

\- Un triángulo amoroso?! - Se sorprendió la Akimichi - Esto va mejor de lo que creía...

* * *

\- Gracias por el helado, Sumire - Dijo el albino.

\- No hay de qué! - Sonrió la Oji violeta

\- Bueno tengo que irme, Konohamaru-Sensei debe estar esperándome -

\- Si, no te preocupes después de todo solo nos encontramos por casualidad - Dijo Sumire.

\- Si, lo sé... Oye, has hablado con Boruto? - pregunto el albino.

\- Desde ayer no eh podido, pareciera como si estuviera incomodo cada vez que estoy cerca y cuando le hablo parece un poco triste... - Murmuró la chica recordando cuando se encontró con el ayer.

\- Hum.. Deberías intentarlo de nuevo, Bueno me voy - Sin decir nada más el jóven desapareció.

\- Qué pasa contigo, Boruto-Kun? - se preguntó la Peli violeta.

\- Sumire, por fin llegas - Dijo la Uchica al lado de ella.

\- Sarada-Chan, Sí perdón si te hice esperar mucho - Sonrió la chica

\- Parece que ahora te llevas muy bien con Mitsuki, No? -

\- Eh, Sí, Antes no habíamos empezado bien nuestra relación, pero ahora es distinto - Dijo la Peli Violeta.

 _— Relación... Entonces, ChoChō no mentía? — Pensó la Uchiha._

\- Que debo hacer... - Dijo para sí mismo el Rubio de ojos azules, mientras caminaba en donde había acordado Sarada, para hacerle la pregunta a la chica de cabello violeta.

 _— Parece que ahora te llevas muy bien con Mitsuki, No? —_

Esa era la voz de Sarada, no había duda. El Uzumaki rápidamente se escondió detrás de una pared, para poder escuchar.

 _— ¿Eh? Si, Antes no habíamos empezado bien nuestra relación, pero ahora es distinto —_

Boruto se había quedado sin habla, era cierto... Ella y Mitsuki, Realmente estaban saliendo... ¿Por que se sentía triste?, ¿Porque tenía ganas de golpear al albino?, ¿Por que de nuevo sentía esa opresión en su pecho?.

El Rubió decidió irse de aquel lugar, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar soló.

* * *

\- Ya llegué... - Dijo el Hijo mayor de la familia Uzumaki.

\- Oh, Boruto que bueno que llegas, me tenias preocupada, Sabes que hora es? - Recalco su Madre al ver la hora que había llegado.

Si, Así es, El Uzumaki había estado vagando por la aldea todo el día, Mucha gente intento saber lo que le sucedía, pero simplemente el Rubió no respondía y seguía con su caminó.

\- Lo siento, pero estoy agotado - Dijo el rubio mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a su cuarto.

\- No vas a cenar? - Pregunto la Uzumaki.

\- No tengo hambre -

\- Esta bien, Buenas noches - Murmuró la Uzumaki preocupada.

El Rubió por fin había llegado a su cuarto, levanto su miraba, para poder mirar esa pequeña cajita, que estaba sobre el mueble junto a su cama.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, y la tomó entre sus manos, la abrió y vio un lazó con forma de flor, estaba rotó.

El Uzumaki cerró los ojos, al igual que la cajita, sin más la lanzo al bote de basura, que estaba junto a su escritorio.

Se tiro el cama boca abajo, y se pregunto...

 ** _¿Que me pasa?_**

 _ **Continuará...**_


	8. 8 ¿Por que es así?

**_8\. ¿Por qué es así?_**

* * *

El Rubio paso suavemente sus dedos por el rostro sonrojado de la oji violeta, Era sueva y cálido.

\- Bo-Boruto-Kun -

\- Je, Tu cara sonrojada es muy linda, Sumire - Sonrió el Uzumaki.

El Rubio se acerco lentamente al rostro de la Peli violeta y poso sus labios en la mejilla de está.

\- Muy linda - Repitió el Rubio cerca de su mejilla, provocando un sonrojo más grande en la chica.

\- No digas cosas así, Boruto-Kun - Susurro.

\- Está bien' ttebasa - Carcajeó él Uzumaki.

El Rubio paso un brazo por la cintura de la Peli violeta y atraerla hasta su cuerpo, y la otra mano en su mejilla.

-Boruto...kun? -

\- No puedo evitarlo - Dijo el Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a los labios de la Oji Violeta.

El Oji azul vio como la Peli violeta cerraba sus ojos, Sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca hasta el punto que ambos sentían el aliento del otro, 3 centímetros, 2 Centímetros, 1 Centímetro, 1 Milímetro...

Bip- Bip Bip-Bip

\- Eh?... Un sueño... - Murmuro un Rubio Medio despierto - Por que siempre tienes que sonar cada vez que el sueño se pone interesante? - maldiciendo al aparato mientras le lanzaba la almohada.

\- Además... ¿Por qué soñé con ella y de esa manera? - levemente sonrojado, Sin darse cuenta el Rubió paso sus dedos por sus labios.

¿Por qué estoy pensando así de la novia de mi amigo?

\- Onii-Chan, ya despertarte? - Preguntó Himawari al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Sí, ya desperté... - Afirmó Boruto desde su cama.

\- Mamá dijo que bajes a comer algo! -

\- Ya voy... - Murmuro con desgano

\- Por cierto, ChoChō-San llamo y dijo que quería mostrarte algo! -

\- Mostrarme algo? -

\- Sí, Unas fotos si no mal recuerdo! -

\- Fotos...? - Pregunto algo sorprendido, si se trataba de ChoChō definitivamente algo terminaría mal.

* * *

\- Espera, ChoChō, Solo estas echándole Sal a la herida! - Gritaba la castaña de largo cabello de nombre Namida.

\- Namida Tiene razón, ChoChō! - Gritaba Izuno.

Ambas chicas sostenían a la Akimichi de ambos brazos, para impedir que esta le mostrara las fotos al Rubio.

\- Es solo para que se de cuenta! - Gritaba la Akimichi, mientras intentaba caminar.

\- Pero esas fotos solo harán que Boruto-Kun se sienta peor! - Gritaba Namida.

\- Ustedes cuatro podrían dejar de mirar y ayudar! - Grito Izuno a los cuatro chicos que solo se mantenían callados mirando la escena.

\- Namida y Wasabi tienen razón, ¿Por que no dejar que Boruto se de cuenta solo? - Murmuro Shikadai

\- No creó que se muy agradable para Boruto-Kun ver esas Fotografías - Apoyo Denki.

\- Gordita, Estas siendo muy cruel con los sentimientos de Boruto... Eso creo ya que Boruto es un insensible de vez en cuando - Dijo Inojin.

\- Estas seguro que ese no eres tu? - Pregunto Iwabee mirando decepcionado al Rubió.

\- ¿Que están haciendo perturbando las calles? -

\- Sarada... - Murmuro Shikadai.

\- Sarada-San, Que bueno que llega! -

\- Que pasa aquí?, ¿ Porque Namida y Wasabi sostienen de esa manera a ChoChō? - Pregunto la Uchiha.

\- ChoChō quiere mostrarle las fotos que saco con su cámara a Boruto! - Dijo Izuno mientras seguía forcejeando con la Akimichi.

\- ChoChō, debes estar bromeando? - Pregunto la Uchiha, mirando a su amiga.

\- N-No lo estoy! - Dijo mientras intentaba aun quitarse a sus dos amigas de enzima.

\- Oye, ChoChō si sigues forcejeando el sobre saldrá... - Dijo Shikadai al ver que la Akimichi soltaba un poco en sobre y hacia más fuerza en sus piernas.

\- Whoa! - Tarde la Akimichi ya se había tropezando llevándose a sus dos amigas de pasó, por consecuencia que el sobre se fue de sus manos.

\- volando... - Completo nuevamente el Nara.

\- Ah! - Grito Denki.

\- Que sucede, Denki? - Pregunto el Yamanaka al ver la cara pálida del chico.

\- Bo... - Balbuceo el Chico.

\- Bo? - Pregunto Iwabee

\- Bo-Bo...- Balbuceo nuevamente

\- Bo-Bo? - Repitió el Yamanaka.

\- Bo-Boruto-Kun t-tiene el sobre - Dijo Kaminarimon.

\- Eh... ¿¡Eh!? - Grito el Nara girándose en dirección donde el sobre había salido volando. Era verdad, el Uzumaki tenia entre sus manos el sobre.

\- Cuánto tiempo llevas hay parado, Boruto? - Preguntó Iwabee algo nervioso.

\- No mucho... Pero me pueden decir que hay dentro de este sobre? - Pregunto curioso el Uzumaki.

\- Eh, Pues veras... Jejeje - Carcajeó nervioso Iwabee.

\- Ah, Boruto-Kun el sobre esta al revés! - Grito Namida al recuperarse del golpe que se mandó y percatarse de ese pequeño detalle.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Ese sobre no esta sellado! - Izuno entro en pánico.

Y en ese momento paso lo que casi todos querían evitar... Todas las fotografías habían caído al suelo.

\- Que es esto? - Pregunto el Uzumaki para luego agacharse y tomar una de las fotografías.

\- Bo-Boruto? - Pregunto Sarada al ver el repentino cambio en la mirada del Uzumaki, Primero había asombro y luego una llena de tristeza.

\- Chicos! -

\- Y esto cada vez se pone peor! - Dijo el Yamanaka.

\- No ayudas con esos comentarios, Inojin - Dijo el Moreno.

\- Sumire-San, Mitsuki-Kun...- Murmuro Denki realmente esto no era bueno.

\- Eh, Que sucedió aquí? - Dijo la Peli violeta al ver el estado de sus amigos. Unos algo pálidos y sus amigas sentadas en el suelo como si nada.

\- Boruto, Donde vas?! - Grito la Uchiha, llamando la atención de los presentes.

El Rubio no respondió, solo siguió con su caminata hasta llegar frente al albino.

\- Sucede algo, Boru...! - El albino no pudo seguir ya que de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, Boruto lo había golpeado.

\- Boruto-Kun! - Chillo la Peli Violeta al ver la reacción del Uzumaki.

\- ... - Sin decir nada, el Rubio siguió su camino pero fue detenido rápidamente.

\- Porque hiciste eso, Boruto-Kun? - Pregunto la Peli violeta afirmando la muñeca del Uzumaki.

\- Dejame sólo... Sí? - Murmuró el Oji Azúl haciendo que la Peli violeta soltara su muñeca y seguirá con su camino.

\- Oye ChoChō vez lo que causaste! - Regaño el Nara.

\- Causar que? - Pregunto el albino mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¿¡Yo, Pero si son ellos los que ocultaban su relación amorosa!? - Se defendió la Akimichi levantándose de un salto.

\- Tu sabiendo lo que le pasaba a Boruto y queriéndole mostrar las fotos! - Recalcó Izuno.

\- Esto... ¿De que están hablando?, ¿Relación amorosa y que le pasa a Boruto-Kun? - Pregunto preocupada la Peli violeta.

\- Como que,"¿que relación amorosa?" la que tu y Mitsuki mantienen en secreto! - Declaró segura la Akimichi.

\- ¿Ah, De que estas hablando ChoChō? - Preguntó la Peli Violeta, No entendía ni pío de lo que hablaba su Amiga.

\- Lo que ChoChō intenta decir es que ella descubrió su relación como pareja - Dijo el Nara mirando a la Peli Violeta.

\- E-esperen un momento están malinterpretando esto! - Dijo sonrojada la Peli violeta mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro.

\- Como puedo estar malinterpretado si yo los escuche? - Preguntó la Akimichi.

\- Que fue lo que escuchaste? - Pregunto Mitsuki.

\- Je je je, Pues les refrescare la memoria, Sumire tu le dijiste esto a Mitsuki hace unos días atrás:

Sabias que no habían empezado con una buena relación desde que se conocieron, pelearon y todo lo demás, Y tu querías que empezaran todo desde cero, Me equivocó? - Sonrió la Akimichi.

\- Ah, Ya recuerdo! - Dijo la Peli Violeta- Pero ChoChō, yo no estaba hablando de ese tipo de relación.

\- Eh, De que hablas? -

 _ **Continuará...**_


	9. 9 Dejame explicarte

**_9\. Dejame explicarte..._**

* * *

La aldea de Konoha, Una pacífica aldea después de la guerra mundial Ninja, Siempre tan tranquila y...

\- ¿¡Qué!? -

Silenciosa... Bueno, siempre hay un pequeño detalle que arruina todo.

Ese grito fue ni más ni menos que Akimichi ChoChō, quien en estos momentos se encontraba en la Hamburguesería con el resto de sus amigos.

\- Eso aclara las cosas - Pregunto el Nara.

\- Por eso quise que empezáramos otra vez - Dijo la Peli violeta mientras comía su hamburguesa.

\- Pe-Pero entonces explicame por que le invitaste a comer un helado!? - Pregunto algo exaltada.

\- Solo le estaba pagando el favor de la otra vez! - Dijo con simpleza la Peli violeta.

\- Favor? - Pregunto Denki con curiosidad.

\- A ver dejame ver...- Murmuró la Oji violeta mientras buscaba entre todas las fotografías que estaban apiladas en la mesa. - Ah, Aquí esta!

Era una Fotografía donde se veía a Mitsuki abrazando a la Oji violeta.

\- Fue por esto, Casi me arrolla un chico con su bicicleta y Mitsuki-Kun me saco del camino - Dijo la Peli violeta.

\- Como puede ser que una Chica entrenada por Raíz casi la atropellará una Bicicleta? - Pregunto divertido el albino.

\- No es necesario que me lo recuerdes! - Dijo la Oji Violeta con vergüenza.

La Akimichi ya no podía, Todas las Fotografías que había sacado, habían sido explicadas por el albino y la Peli Violeta.

\- Entonces estuve sacando Fotos para nada? - Pregunto decepcionada la Akimichi.

\- Las sacaste para arruinarle todo a Boruto - Dijo Inojin con simpleza.

\- Inojin, Tus comentarios no ayudan! - Exclamó Iwabee.

\- Pobre Boruto...- Murmuró la Uchiha.

\- Me podían decir que le pasa a Boruto-Kun?, Desde hace unos días solo esta ignorandome y no se por que...- Dijo la Peli Violeta.

Los presentes al escuchar esto no pudieron evitar mirarse entre sí, para luego mirar a la Peli Violeta.

\- Antes de eso... Sumire, ¿Que piensas sobre Boruto? - Preguntó Izuno.

-Eh, Que pienso sobre el? - Repitió la Peli Violeta

\- Yo... -

* * *

\- Ahhh... ¿Por qué Rayos hice eso? - Se pregunto el Rubió sentado en una banca del parqué.

\- Hacer que, Pequeño Boruto? -

\- ¡Ah! - Gritó asustado el Rubió.

\- Oye, Tranquilo, Eres Igual a tu padre! -

\- Eh... I-Ino-San? - Preguntó el Rubió al ver a la mujer Ahí.

-Y que te sucede?, ¿Por que tan deprimido? - Preguntó la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Vamos... Puedes confiar en mí! - Sonrió la Rubia.

\- Hace un rato golpee a Mitsuki sin saber la razón - Soltó en Rubió.

\- Lo golpeaste? - Se sorprendió la Yamanaka.

\- Si... Lo vi llegar junto a una amiga que llego exactamente hace 4 semanas... - Murmuro el Rubio lo suficiente alto para que la Yamanaka escuchara.

\- Mmm... -

\- Ahhh... Y desde hace unos días ella y Mitsuki han estado muy cercanos... Y no se porque me da tanta rabia verlos juntos - Dijo el Rubio mirando el suelo.

\- Je je je... Eres tan Inocente como tus padres cuando eran Niños - Rio suavemente la Yamanaka.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Hinata de seguro ya te lo contó... La forma en que ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados desde que eran muy pequeños - Dijo emocionada la Yamanaka mientras recordaba el pasado.

\- ¿Enamorados?... ¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo? - Pregunto confundido el Uzumaki.

\- Mucho, Pequeño Boruto... Bueno solo Boruto, Ya estas grande - Dijo la Yamanaka.

\- ¿Que quiere decir? - Preguntó el Uzumaki.

\- Igual de distraído que Naruto - Se lamento la Yamanaka - ¿Enserio no sabes que es ese sentimiento?

\- No... No lo se... - Dijo el Rubió agarrándose la cabeza - Y me frustra no saberlo.

\- Es tan simple, Boruto! - Rio la Yamanaka.

\- ¿Simple? - Repitió el Uzumaki.

\- Estas enamorado Boruto! - Soltó la Yamanaka.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - Grito el Uzumaki, Sonrojándose como un tomate.

\- Y ahora te pareces a Hinata - Dijo rápidamente cuando vio el Sonrojó en el Chico.

\- Pero ella ya tiene a Mitsuki - Dijo Con Tristeza el Rubió mientras se sujetaba fuertemente su pecho.

\- _Auch, Eso me dolió hasta a mí_ \- Pensó la Yamanaka. - Pero sabes Boruto...

\- ¿Que sucede? - Murmuró mientras miraba fijamente a la Yamanaka.

\- Es mejor decir como te sientes a que callarlo y sufrir por ello - Dijo la Yamanaka para luego levantarse - Estas mismas palabras se las dije a tu Madre una vez... y espero que te sean de utilidad como lo fueron para ella.

\- Ino-San... Je, Muchas gracias - Sonrió el Rubió.

\- No hay de qué... Bueno ahora tengo que llegar a casa antes que lo hagan Inojin y su padre - Dijo la Yamanaka, Retirándose rápidamente.

\- Pero la cosa es como la enfrentare ahora... ¿Cómo? - Murmuró el Rubio.

* * *

\- Eso es lo que pienso de Boruto-Kun...- Término la Peli Morada. - ¿Eh, Chicos les sucede algo malo?

La Peli violeta al parecer había hecho que sus amigos se emocionaran, ya que todos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniendo una servilleta en sus manos.

\- Es lo más lindo que Eh escuchado - Murmuró ChoChō limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- ChoChō-San tiene razón - Apoyó Denki.

\- Sumire, Ve a Buscarlo! -Ordeno Izuno señalando la salida del local.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Tienes que decirle sobre este mal entendido... Boruto sigue creyendo que tu y Mitsuki tienen una relación - Dijo la Uchiha mirando a la Peli Violeta.

\- Y tus pensamientos de paso - Apoyó Iwabee levantando el pulgar.

\- Nosotros te apoyamos, Sumire! - Alegremente Dijo Namida.

\- Chicos... Sí lo haré! -

La Peli Violeta se levanto rápidamente de su lugar para poder dirigirse a la salida del local.

\- No puedo sentir el Chakra de Boruto-Kun - Se dijo para si misma la Oji violeta.

Sumire había salido hace unos segundos del local de hamburguesas, Ahora se encontraba corriendo por la aldea buscando al hijo mayor del séptimo Hokage.

\- ¿Donde te metiste, Boruto-Kun? - Se preguntó la Peli Violeta parando su carrera para poder mirar a su alrededor.

\- A mi hermano lo vi en el parqué -

\- ¿Eh? -

Al escuchar aquella voz, La Peli Violeta se volteó rápidamente para ver a la dueña de aquélla voz.

\- ¿Hermano?... ¿Eres la hermana de Boruto-Kun? - Se sorprendió la Peli Violeta, Ella sabía perfectamente que el Uzumaki tenía una Hermana, Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

\- Sí, Uzumaki Himawari es un gustó conocerte! - Sonrió la Uzumaki.

\- El gusto es mío! - Sonrió también.

\- Eres muy importante para mi hermano, Sumire-San -

\- Eh, Como sabes mi nombre? - Pregunto sorprendida la Peli Violeta.

\- ChoChō-San me había hablado de ti una vez... y pude reconocerte por el lazo que amarra tu cabello - Dijo amablemente la Uzumaki.

\- El lazo? -

\- Sí, Es el mismo que había en la fotografía que esta en el cuarto de ChoCho-San... Y también es igual al que mi hermano guarda en su habitacion -

\- Ya veo... - Murmuró la Chica

\- Bueno me tengo que ir, Mamá me pidió que le dejara unas cosas a Mi papá! - Dijo la Uzumaki, empezando a Correr.

\- Sí y Muchas gracias! - Grito la Peli Violeta despidiéndose de la Uzumaki.

Una vez la kakei vio desaparecer a la Uzumaki, empezó a correr para poder encontrar al Rubio y explicarle todo.

* * *

\- Enamorado... Eh - Murmuró el Uzumaki mirando el cielo.

Eso es lo que había pensado desde que la Yamanaka se marcho, todo estaba tranquilo a su alrededor, Pero como todos saben... Siempre hay algo que lo arruina todo.

\- Boruto-Kun! -

\- Su-Sumire!? - El Chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Era ella... La chica de la cual se había enamorado sin quererlo.

\- Por fin te encuentro! - Suspiro la chica una vez estuvo cerca de el.

\- Y-yo... - Su cara ya no daba para más, el pobre Uzumaki parecía un tomate.

\- Sucede Algo, Boruto-Kun? Tu cara esta muy roja, ¿ Tienes Fiebre? - Dijo Preocupada la Peli Violeta, estirando la mano para poder verificar si estaba realmente enfermo.

Pero aquello nunca llegó, El Uzumaki por un reflejó golpeó aquella mano, haciendo que la Chica se sorprendiera por la acción y para algunas personas cerca de ahí.

\- Boruto... Kun? ¿Sucede Algo? - Pregunto nuevamente la Peli Violeta.

\- Y-yo... Me-Me-Me Tengo que ir! - Grito el Rubió, se había ido corriendo.

\- E-Espera, Boruto-Kun! - Grito la Peli Violeta para poder seguir al Rubio.

* * *

\- _Corre, Corre, Corre, Corre!_ \- Pensaba desesperado el Uzumaki.

\- Espera, Boruto-Kun! -

\- _No gracias!... Después de enterarme sobre este sentimiento tan enredado, No puedo... No puedo verte a la Cara!_ -

Ambos Ninjas iban corriendo por la aldea, Las personas los quedaban mirando.

\- Por favor, Espera! -

\- _Tks... Lo siento, Sumire... Pero no puedo... Sabiendo que eres la novia de Mitsuki... Como rayos podre aceptarlos, cuando ni yo puedo controlarme cuando los veo juntos._ \- Pensó el Uzumaki mientras corria más rapído.

\- Boruto-Kun, Deja que te explique por favor! - Tomándolo de la muñeca.

El Rubió no se había percatado cuando la chica se acerco a el.

\- Su-Sumire... - Su aliento estaba totalmente acelerado al igual que el de la Peli Violeta.

\- Po-por fin te alcance! -

\- Mmm... - Lo único que pudo hacer el chico era sonrojarse.

La Peli Violeta estaba justo en frente de el, tomándolo de la muñeca.

\- Deja que te expliqué... La relación que tengo co-

\- No quiero escucharlo! - Grito el Chico para luego soltarse bruscamente de la chica.

\- Ah - La Chica había quedado perpleja por la acción del Rubio.

\- Ah, Sumire, lo siento no quería... - El Rubió se detuvo en ese mismo instante, las personas que estaban cerca de ellos los estaban mirando. - Me voy...

\- Boruto-Kun!? -

Sin más que decir el Uzumaki desapareció frente a la Peli Violeta.

\- Boruto-Kun! -

* * *

\- Creo que ya no lo podre encontrar... - Suspiro una Chica de cabello Violeta.

Estuvo toda la tarde buscando al Rubio... Pero después de lo sucedido no lo había visto.

\- Ahh... Solo quiero que me escuche... -

\- Aun sigues buscándolo? -

\- Sarada... - Murmuró la Chica.

\- Ahh... Lo Eh estado buscando todo el día... Cuando lo encuentro lo único que hace es correr de mí... - Dijo desanimada la Peli Violeta.

\- Ya no se que hacer... -

La Uchiha al ver la cara de tristeza en la Oji Violeta, se acercó y la envolvió en un cálido abrazó.

-... Sarada ... - Murmuró la Peli violeta.

\- Esta bien... Puedes desahogarte conmigo, Sumire - Sonrió la Azabache tranquilamente.

\- Sarada... Y-yo quiero decirle la verdad... Pero siento que el no quiere verme - Poco a Poco las lágrimas de la Chica se habían asomado por sus ojos Violetas.

\- Tranquila, Todo estará bien... - Susurró la Uchiha, acariciando el cabello de su amiga.

\- Sa-Sarada... Snif... Le había prometido a Kakashi-Sama de no llorar pe-pero... Y-yo... - Balbuceo la Chica, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Todo va estar bien... Sumire -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. 10 Lo siento

_**10\. Lo siento.**_

* * *

\- Ya es muy tardé... No creó que me siga buscando - Murmuró el Uzumaki.

\- En eso tienes razón, Tontoruto -

\- Sa-Sarada!? - Gritó asustado el Rubio, realmente no esperaba ver a la Uchiha ahí.

\- Sumire te a estado buscado durante toda la tardé - Dijo Simplemente la Azabache.

\- ... - El Rubio no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - Preguntó la Uchiha.

\- Hum... Entonces prepararé para lo que vendrá ahora -

\- A que te refie-

El Uzumaki no pudo terminar su frase ya que la Uchiha lo había golpeado fuertemente en la cara.

\- Oye, Porque hiciste eso!? - Grito el Uzumaki mirando a la Uchiha.

\- Eso fue por Idiota... -

\- De que rayos hab- Otra vez la Uchiha lo golpeo en su rostro.

\- Eso fue por golpear a Mitsuki sin razón! - Grito la Uchiha realmente molesta.

\- Espera un momen- Nuevamente la Uchiha lo había golpeado pero esta vez justo en su estómago.

\- Y este Golpe fue por hacer llorar a Sumire... - Dijo Amenazante la Uchiha.

\- Q-que dijiste? - Preguntó sorprendido por lo último.

\- Lo que escuchaste, Por tú culpa Sumire estuvo llorando - Declaró la Uchiha. - Ella te buscó toda la tarde pero lo único que tu hacías era huir de ella.

\- Y-Yo... - Balbuceó el Rubió.

\- Ella solo te quería hablar sobre aquel mal entendido que formo ChoCho - Dijo la Uchiha mirando el cielo estrellado.

\- ¿Mal entendido?... Como va a ser un Mal entendido y la prueba son esas Fotografías que tomo ChoChō! - Dijo algo frustrado el Uzumaki.

\- Las fotografías no son lo que parecen... -

\- Como que no son lo que parecen? - Preguntó confundido.

\- Que Fotografía viste? - Preguntó la Uchiha girando su mirada para observar al Uzumaki.

\- Para que quieres saber eso? -

\- Solo dime! - La Uchiha ya empezaba a enojarse con el Rubio.

\- Era una en donde salían los dos abrazados' ttebasa... - Dijo Triste al recordar aquello.

\- Ahhh... Ya veo, Sumire nos explicó lo que sucedió en ese momento - Dijo la Uchiha tranquilamente.

\- Lo que sucedió en ese momento?... ¿A que te refieres con eso? - Preguntó el Uzumaki el pobre no entendía nada.

\- Sumire nos dijo a mi y a los demás que en ese momento casi la arrollan una bicicleta y Mitsuki la saco del Caminó. - Dijo la Uchiha cerrando los Ojos - Y ellos querían a empezar de nuevo con su amistad, como ya sabes, anteriormente Sumire había atacado la aldea y Mitsuki había luchado contra ella.

\- De Nuevo con su Amistad? - Repitió el Uzumaki ahora todo era más claro.

\- Como escuchas solo fue otro mal entendido de parte de ChoChō - Dijo la Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ... Ya-Ya veo... Ahora que se supone que haga? - Murmuró el Oji Azul.

\- Hablar con ella, es lo más obvió - Dijo la Uchiha como si fuera lo más obvió del mundo.

\- Me siento avergonzado... Sumire debe sentirse muy fatal -

\- En eso tienes razón... Bueno Tontoruto me tengo que ir - Dijo la Azabache retomando el camino por donde había llegado.

\- Sarada... - Llamó el Uzumaki.

\- Si? - Preguntó sin mirar al Rubio.

\- Gracias... -

\- Hum... Nos vemos - Dicho esto la Uchiha desapareció dejando al Uzumaki solo.

\- ... Que Idiota... - Murmuró el Rubio para luego irse corriendo por los tejados.

* * *

\- Esta dormida... - Murmullo el Uzumaki mientras miraba fijamente a la Peli Violeta.

Cuando la Uchiha se había ido, decidió rápidamente dirigirse al departamento de la chica con la esperanza de encontrarla despierta, Pero al parecer no tubo mucha suerte.

\- Ah!... Esta.. Llorando... - Susurró el Uzumaki al percatarse de las lágrimas de la chica.

\- Boruto...Kun... - Susurró la Chica mientras dormía.

\- Eh?... E-esta soñando C-conmigo? - Preguntó el Rubio algo Sonrojado.

\- Idiota... -

\- Bueno... Eso ya no me lo esperaba' Dattebasa - Murmuró el Oji Azul con una gota estilo anime en su nuca.

\- Escuchame... Por favor... -

\- ... Sumire, Aunque ahora estés dormida esperó que me escuches... - Murmuró el Rubio- Antes que me enterara que te habías ido pasaron muchas cosas... No se porqué lo recuerdo ahora pero lo contare igual.

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- Maldición! - Gritó el pequeño Uzumaki mientras corría a toda velocidad hacía la Academia.

Hace exactamente 1 semana había resuelto el tema del "Ghost", Y desde ese día no había visto a Sumire.

Cuando le preguntaba a los Ninjas que estaban a cargo de su caso, Siempre le decían que no era de su incumbencia y que se fuera a otro lugar.

Ahora el Rubio se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos vacíos de la academia, ya que todos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases.

\- Ah, Hay esta el salón! - Se dijo el Uzumaki al reconocer la puerta de salón.

\- Como todos saben, Sumire se encuentra bajo custodia desde aquel incidente - Esa era la voz de su Profesor, Aburame Shino.

\- Eh?... - El Uzumaki había detenido rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Y como ella era la Delegada de nuestro salón... necesitamos que alguien sea nuestro nuevo Delegado o Delegada - Término de decir el Rubio.

\- ... No... - Murmuró el Rubio sentía mucha Rabia, ¿Que esta sucediendo?.

\- Y yo tenia pensaba que fueras tu, Sarada -

\- ¿Eh, Yo? -

\- Si así es -

\- Eso no lo permitiré... - Susurró el Rubio mientras dirigía su mano para poder abrir la puerta.

\- Lo siento, Shino-Sensei pero no puedo tomar ese cargó -

\- Sarada... - Con eso hizo que el rubio se detuviera inmediatamente.

\- La única en este salón que tiene el derecho de representar este salón es Kakei Sumire... Nadie más -

\- Así se habla, Sarada - Esa era la voz de Inojin.

\- Sí! - Apoyó Namida.

\- Solo tomare el Cargó mientras ella este fuera -

\- Eh, Bueno respecto a eso... Ella ya no vendrá a esta academia -

\- ¡¿Que!? -

\- En estos Momentos ella debería estar en la estación junto con el Sexto -

\- Entonces ella... - la voz de Namida sonaba triste

\- Sí la transfirieron a otra aldea -

\- Y usted sabe que aldea es? - hablo Sarada.

\- Transferir a otra aldea... - Repitió el Uzumaki para luego irse corriendo hacia la oficina del Hokage.

No, No, No!

No permitiré que se marché, Ese viejo no hizo nada al respecto.

El Uzumaki se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la torre del Hokage, una vez dentro fue directamente hacia la oficina en donde se encontraba su padre.

\- Tú! - Grito el Uzumaki una vez dentro de la oficina.

\- ¿Boruto? ¿No deberías estar en la academia? - Pregunto el Rubio Mayor al ver a su hijo ahí.

\- Por que dejaste que se fuera... ¿¡Por que!? - Grito el pequeño Uzumaki a su progenitor.

\- ... Estas hablando de Kakei Sumire, No? - Pregunto el Mayor.

\- No es justo...Trato de traerla de vuelta... ¡¿Y tu te la llevas?!, Para ti mis esfuerzos no valen nada, ¿verdad? - Grito el Pequeño Uzumaki a su padre mientras su cuerpo tiritaba levemente por la frustración que sentía.

\- Boruto... Lo siento, Pero ella fue la decisión no yo - Dijo el Uzumaki mayor mientras miraba a su Hijo.

\- Entonces... Yo la detendré! - Grito el Uzumaki para luego irse Corriendo.

\- ... Perdoname, Boruto -

No entiendo... No entiendo!

El Uzumaki de nuevo se encontraba corriendo, pero esta vez hacia la estación, Quedaban pocos minutos para que el siguiente tren saliera.

\- Rayos, Solo faltan 5 minutos! -

Boruto cada vez más se acercaba a la estación.

Un poco más!

\- Sumire! - Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El Uzumaki busco por toda la terminar a su querida amiga, tenia que encontrarla... Tenia que hacerlo.

A lo lejos el Uzumaki pudo localizar una cabellera plateada junto a una cabellera que reconocería en cualquier parte.

\- Sumire! - Volvió a gritar para llamar la atención de la chica.

\- Bo-Boruto-Kun... - Murmuró la chica sorprendida... ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Porque ahora que no quería despedidas?.

\- Por qué te vas!? - Pregunto exaltado el Rubio una vez estuvo a su lado.

\- Boruto-Kun... Por favor no preguntes...- Rogó la Chica.

\- Delegada... Por favor no te vallas... - Suplicó el Rubio, sus ojos le empezaban arder.

\- Lo siento, Boruto-Kun... Pero ya lo Eh decidido - Dijo la Chica tristemente.

\- No quiero... No quiero que te vallas... No te alejes de mi lado... - Rogó el Rubio.

\- Boruto-Kun... Gracias a ti pude abrir los ojos y ver lo que realmente estaba haciendo... Y también pude recordar la voz de mi querida Madre - Dijo suavemente la Peli Violeta. - Ahora quiero rearmar mi camino Ninja!

\- Tu caminó... Ninja... -

\- Boruto-Kun, Esto sera la prueba de que nos volveremos a ver - Sonrió la Chica mientras extendía un lazo en forma de Flor. - Esperó que lo cuides bien.

\- Pero... Delegada... - Susurró Boruto al ver el Lazo. - Esto es...

\- Yo ya no soy la Delegada del salón... Yo soy Sumire... Kakei Sumire una chica la cual empezará su nuevo camino desde hoy.

\- Tu siempre seras la Delegada de nuestro salón, Eso siempre tenlo en mente! - Exclamó el Rubio.

\- Boruto-Kun - Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus blancas mejillas - Te prometo volver algún día.

\- Sumire...-El rubio no pudo evitar votar algunas lágrimas, era doloroso, pero tenia que ser fuerte - Y yo te prometo, no sera un hecho, que me volveré fuerte... Tan fuerte como ese lazo que nos une a los dos y como aquel lazo que compartes con Nue.

Es una promesa?- Murmuro Extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio.

\- Es una promesa! - Aceptando la Mano de la chica.

\- Lamento interrumpir pero el tren ya viene - Hablo el Mayor de cabello plateado.

\- Creo que es el momento del adiós... - Hablo Sumire mirando fijamente al Rubio a los ojos que eran como el cielo azul.

\- Sí... - Murmuró el Uzumaki mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos.

\- Boruto-Kun... - Susurró la Peli violeta algo sonrojada

\- Sucede Algo? - Pregunto inmediatamente el Uzumaki levantando la vista.

Él rubio sintió una ráfaga de viento.

Cuando recuperó el sentido, Sumire ya lo estaba abrazando.

\- ¿Su-Sumire? - Pregunto algo Sonrojado.

\- Sumire, Yo te esperare dentro del tren y apresurate que en cualquier momento va a partir - Dijo el Peli plata mientras subía al vagón del tren, dejando a los chicos solos.

\- Estoy feliz de a verte conocido, Boruto-Kun - Susurró la chica en el oído del Rubio.

\- Y-yo también estoy agradecido... —.

 _¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso?_

\- Tren 305 esta a punto de partir! - Grito un hombre.

\- Boruto-Kun... Gracias - Murmulló la Peli Violeta para luego poder besar la mejilla del Rubio.

\- Su-Sumire - Balbuceo el chico su cara parecía un tomate.

\- Nos vemos! - Grito la Kakei mientras corría al vagón.

\- S-Sumire! -

\- Tren 305 se va! - Grito Nuevamente el Hombre para darle indicación a las personas sobre la partida del tren.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- Recuerdo que después de eso llego Mitsuki que había salido del salón con la excusa de que tenía ir al baño - Carcajeó el Uzumaki.

Él Oji Azul se quedó mirando la cara de la chica, la cual era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

El resto de sus lágrimas, eran iluminadas por la luna, haciendo que estas brillaran... y sus labios se veían como una tentación para el Rubio.

El no sabía la razón, pero, quiso acercarse a su rostro.

Poco a poco el Rubio se iba acercando su rostro al de la chica, sin despegar la vista de su rostro que mostraba tranquilidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien el había soñado con una escena similar a lo que estaba sucediendo justamente en este momento.

El Rubio poso sus labios en los de la chica, eran suaves y cálidos... Se sentía muy bien la sensación de los labios de la chica contra los suyos pero tubo que separarse rápidamente ya que la chica se empezaba a mover.

\- Creó que será momento de que yo me valla - Dijo mientras presionaba sus labios levemente... Aún podía sentir el calor de los labios de la chica junto a los suyos.

Sin esperar más el Uzumaki salio por la ventana que estaba abierta, mientras mantenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro junto con una gran sonrisa.

 _Es cálido_... - Pensó el Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. 11 Si no es por las buenas Sera por

**11\. Si no es por las buenas... Sera por las Malas.**

* * *

\- ¡Boruto-Kun! - Grito nuevamente la Peli Violeta.

\- _No... No puedo hacerlo! ¡Lo siento, Sumire!_ \- Pensaba el Rubio con nerviosismo.

Antes que esta persecución empezara, El Uzumaki se encontraba con los demás, Todo era tranquilo para el hasta que llego la Oji violeta.

Tan solo verla llegar ocasiono que el Rubió se colocará completamente rojo, Ocasionando que el Oji Azul se alejará de ellos rápidamente. Y como era obvió la Kakei lo siguió.

\- Espera! -

\- A caso esto es por haberla besado anoche!? - Pensó el Rubio mientras corría. Pero al parecer tanta carrera que había hecho, llego a un lugar que hace mucho tiempo había visitado junto a sus padres y Himawari.

 _"- Boruto, Sabes que este lugar es muy preciado para mí! - Hablo el Uzumaki mayor._

 _\- ¿Especial? ¿Este campó de entrenamiento? Yo no le veo nada especial - Dijo un Boruto de 7 años de edad._

 _\- Es aquí donde tú padre se convirtió en un Ninja! - Sonrió el Uzumaki._

 _\- Ninja... - Susurró el pequeño Rubio._

 _\- Yo quiero ser un Ninja tan fuerte como lo son Mamá y Papá! - Gritó la pequeña Uzumaki._

 _\- De seguro lo seras, Himawari! - Sonrió la Uzumaki mayor._

 _\- Si Himawari va hacer Ninja entonces yo también lo seré! - Habló emocionado el Rubió -"_

\- Que recuerdos... - Sonrió el Rubio con nostalgia.

Pero cierto objetó que paso Rosando su mejilla lo saco de su estado nostálgico. Era algo que apenas Rosó su mejilla le hizo un pequeño corte.

\- Oh, Oh... -

\- Ya te tengo, Boruto-Kun! - Grito la Kakei quien había pasado por enzima del Rubio con un saltó.

\- E-Eh?! - El Rubio desvío rápidamente la vista de los ojos de la chica y dio un paso hacía atrás.

\- No podrás huir esta vez, Boruto-Kun! - El Uzumaki se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz, Sumire había hecho un clon.

Lamentablemente el rubio no tenia escapatoria.

\- Ahora! - Le gritó la Kakei a su clon.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - El Rubio entro en pánico al ver que ambas se acercaban a el.

Una vez Sumire y Su Clon estuvieron cerca del Uzumaki, El Clon derribo al Rubió golpeándolo en sus piernas, Mientras que la Kakei aprovechó esto y lo empujó desde los hombros.

Haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, La kakei sobre el Oji Azul aprisionándolo contra el suelo.

\- ¿Su-Sumire? - Balbuceo el Rubio algo sonrojado.

\- Solo quiero que me escuches! - Dijo la Peli violeta. - Lo que pasó con Mitsuki solo fue un mal entendido!

\- ... Eso ya lo se... - Murmuró el rubio desviando la mirada de la chica.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya lo sabías? - Murmuró Sorprendida la Chica.- Entonces... ¿Por que huyes...?

\- Boruto-Kun... Escuchame por favor.-

\- Eh esperado casi 3 años para volver aquí a Konoha... Volver a ver a ChoCho-San, Denki-kun, Iwabee-kun, Sarada-Chan y a todos los demás... Pero sobre todo lo demás.. quería verte, Boruto-Kun... -

\- Sumire... Y-yo -

\- Sabes lo duro que fue para mi ver que todo el salón había ido a la aldea en donde yo me encontraba... -

\- Pero lo que más me dolió fue cuando pude acercarme a ti y no poder decirte mi identidad.. - Murmuró la Peli Violeta con tristeza.

\- ¿A-A que te refieres? -

\- ¿No te acuerdas de un Ninja que vestía una capa y que te guió hasta donde los demás cuando te perdiste? - Preguntó la Kakei.

\- ...! - El Rubio no creía lo que escuchaba.

 _ **Flash Back**_

-Rayos! ¿Donde están todos? - Grito el Uzumaki al darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo en una aldea que apenas conocía.

El Rubió había ido por un momento a ver la vitrina de una pequeña tienda, pero cuando volvió no encontró a sus compañeros de clase.

\- ¡Shikadai! ¡Mitsuki! ¡Denki! ¡¿Donde están?! - Grito el Oji azul. - Rayos...

Murmuró, Al parecer sus compañeros estaban muy lejos en donde el se encontraba.

Derrepente el Uzumaki sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro haciendo que el se volverá para ver a aquella persona.

Al ver a aquella persona no pudo saber quien era por la capa que llevaba, pero lo único que pudo saber fue que era un poco más grande que el.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Preguntó el Rubio.

Pudo ver que aquella persona sacaba una pequeña libreta junto con un lápiz y empezaba a escribir.

 _"Tranquilo, No voy a hacerte Nada"_

\- Te pregunte ¿quien eres? - Repitió el Uzumaki.

 _" Soy un Ninja que trabaja directamente para el Kazekage y vi que estabas perdido "_

\- ¿Vaz a ayudarme a encontrar a mis compañeros? - Preguntó el Rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 _" Si yo te guiaré hacia donde ellos se ubican es estos momentos. "_

\- ¡Bien, Muchas gracias! -

El desconocido se acercó al Rubio y lo tomo de su mano para poder guiarlo.

\- ! - El Uzumaki se había sorprendido por el acto de aquel desconocido.

La mano de aquel desconocido era delgada y tenia una piel pálida.

Al parecer aquel desconocido era una mujer.

El Uzumaki y aquella Desconocida caminaron unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, hasta que por fin pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de niños en el centro de un parque.

La desconocida le señalo al Rubio el grupo que pertenecían a sus compañeros de clase.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Son ellos!... ¡Muchas gracias por guiarme hasta aquí! - Agradeció el Rubio.

La desconocida asistió con la cabeza para luego ver al Rubio alejarse.

\- No hay de que... Boruto-Kun...-

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- ¿Eras tú? - Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Si... Durante ese tiempo que estuve en Suna no hubo un día que no entrenara para volverme más fuerte... Y sabes cuando cumplí un año halla pude entender algo - Murmuró la Kakei.

\- ¿Que cosa? - Preguntó intrigado el Oji azul.

\- Pude entender lo mucho que me gustas... Boruto-kun - Sonrió Sonrojada la Peli Violeta.

\- Y-Yo... - Balbuceo Sonrojado el Uzumaki mientras miraba directamente a la Kakei.

\- Y cuando me entere de que pensaban sobre una supuesta relación con Mitsuki-Kun... Tenía que decirle la verdad aunque no tuviéramos ese tipo de relación - Dijo la Kakei desviando la vista del Rubio.

No paso mucho hasta que la Kakei sintiera la mano del Rubio en su rostro, haciéndola que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

\- Sumire... Aunque al principio no entendía este sentimiento tan enredado... Aunque me tuvieron que decir que era... - Dijo El Rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo para poder quedar sentado junto con Sumire.

\- Boruto-Kun... -

\- Sabes... A mi también me gustas, Sumire - Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

\- Y eso quiere decir que no te enojadas conmigo por lo que pasó la noche anterior! - Dijo Sin pensar el Rubió.

\- ¿Que hiciste la noche anterior? - Preguntó confusa la Kakei.

\- ¡¿Lo dije en Voz alta!? - Gritó el Rubio exaltado. - ¡Olvida lo que dije!

\- E-Esta Bien - Dijo Sorprendida por la acción del Uzumaki.

 _...Incomodo..._

Pensaron ambos, se habían declarado y ahora no sabían que hacer.

\- E-Es mejor que vayamos a la aldea... - Balbuceó el Rubio.

\- Awa wa wa wa... Tienes Razón, Tenia que hablar con Sarada-Chan! - Dijo rápidamente la Peli Violeta levantándose.

\- ¡Puedo!... Emm.. ¿Puedo acompañarte? - Murmuró el Uzumaki sonrojado.

\- ¡E-Eh! Pues claro! - Dijo la Peli Violeta

\- Pues entonces, Vamos! -

Rápidamente ambos Ninjas caminaron hasta la aldea en silencio, Después de sus declaraciones era difícil hablar con normalidad.

Una vez llegaron al centro de la aldea se encontraron con Iwabee y Denki, Pero no pudieron establecer una gran conversación por que al parecer tenían un poco de prisa. Despues se encontraron con el Ino-Shika-Cho de la nueva época junto a Sarada y Mitsuki, Quienes obviamente les preguntaron que hacían.

\- Es una Cita? - Pregunto Chochō con picardia.

\- ¿Eh? - Ambos Ninjas se sonrojaron por el comentario.

\- Oh de seguro debes estar feliz, Sumire - Sonrió el Albino.

\- Mi-Mitsuki-Kun!? - Se Sorprendió la Peli Violeta.

\- ¿Que no recuerdas lo que le dijiste al Heladero? - Pregunto el Albino algo Sorprendido. - Pues Si quieres te lo puedo recordar.

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- ¡2 Helados por favor! - Dijo Sonriente la Peli violeta al Vendedor.

\- ¡Oh, Por supuesto! ¿De que los quiere Señorita? - Pregunto de la misma manera el Heladero.

\- Yo quiero uno de Mora!... ¿Y tu, Mitsuki-Kun? - Pregunto la Oji Violeta mirando a su Amigo.

\- Uno de Vainilla estaría bien - Respondió el Albino.

\- ¡Entonces uno de mora para la señorita y otro de vainilla para el joven! - Dijo El vendedor mientras sacaba dos Helados y se los daba a la joven. - Aquí están serian¥560.

\- Mitsuki sostén los Helados mientras yo pago - Dijo La Peli Violeta mientras le pasaba los Helados a Mitsuki.

\- ¿No seria el revés? - pregunto el Vendedor algo confundido. - Es el joven quien gasta su dinero por su Chica, No?

\- Awa wa wa wa ¡S-Se equivoca Mitsuki-Kun no es mi novio! - Dijo Nerviosamente la kakei.

\- Si, Ella tiene razón... Después de todo ella esta Enamorada de otra persona! - Sonrió el Albino.

\- Oh, Ya veo lo siento si la incomode - Se disculpo el Vendedor.

\- N-No se preocupe aquí tiene el dinero - Dijo Nerviosa la Oji Violeta para luego marcharse junto a Mitsuki.

\- ¿Cuando le piensas decir a Boruto sobre tus Sentimientos? - Pregunto el Albino mientras comía su Helado.

\- P-Pues no tengo idea... - Murmuro la Peli Violeta.

\- Entonces tienes mi apoyo, Sumire -

\- Mitsuki-Kun... Gracias... -

 ** _Fin Del Flash Back_**

\- ¡Mitsuki - Kun! - Grito Sonrojada la Kakei.

\- ¿Dije algo Malo? - Pregunto con inocencia el Albino.

\- Boruto parece que se desmayara en cualquier momento - Dijo la Uchiha al ver la cara del Rubio cual estaba muy sonrojada.

\- ¡No tuviste que decir eso! - Dijo Sonrojada la Chica Peli Violeta.

\- De Todos modos se terminaría enterando, No? - Dijo el Albino tranquilamente.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - Grito Sonrojada la Kakei.

\- Aunque ya no es necesario esperar por que ya se lo dijiste! - Sonrió el Albino tranquilamente.

\- Mi- Mitsuki-Kun, Como te... - Balbuceo la Kakei igual de sonrojada que Boruto.

\- Pues no te diste cuenta que mi serpiente te seguía y pues ya sabes lo que paso... Boruto gracias a ti ya se como se debe tratar a una Mujer - Agradeció el Albino. - ¿Boruto?

\- Parece que Boruto esta en un Estado de Shock - Murmuro Chochō mientras comía unas papas fritas.

\- Yo diria que esta en otro Mundo - Murmuraron Shikadai e Inojin.

Y así fue hasta que llego la tarde indicando que era hora de volver a casa para poder descansar. Aunque era tarde para nuestros Ninjas había un pequeño grupo que estaba en progreso de "Traer a Boruto a La Realidad".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	12. 12- ¿Donde esta?

**_12\. ¿Dónde esta?_**

* * *

\- Estoy en casa! - Dijo Boruto cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

\- Bienvenido! - Dijeron su Madre y Hermana una vez vieron al Rubio en la entrada quitándose sus zapatos.

\- Llegaste un poco más tarde de lo usual. Sucedió algo? - Pregunto Su Madre algo preocupada.

\- No sucedió nada malo, solo se nos paso la Hora - Dijo el Rubio, La gran parte no era mentira. Cuando había "Despertado" de su Shock como habían dicho Inojin y los demás se habían dado cuanta que realmente era tarde.

\- Ya veo, Pero no quiero que llegues tan tardé... - Sonrió la Uzumaki Mayor.

\- Ya no soy un Niño... - Se quejó el Uzumaki.

\- Eso ya lo se, pero sabes que lo hago por que me preocupo por ti - Dijo tranquilamente la Uzumaki.

\- Ya llegué! -

\- Bienvenido! - Dijeron los tres al ver llegar al Rubio Mayor.

\- Parece que también acabas de llegar, Boruto - Sonrió el Uzumaki.

\- Sí... -

\- Por cierto la cena esta lista! - Dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- Sí, Tengo tantas ganas de comer! - Declaro Naruto con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Comas ustedes yo no tengo hambre - Dijo el rubio menor mientras subía las escaleras.

\- ¿Estará enfermo? - Se pregunto Himawari quien se había quedado callada hasta ahora.

\- De seguro le paso algo bueno - Aseguró el Rubio.

\- Yo creó que debe estar relacionado con su Amiga, Kakei Sumire - Dijo la Uzumaki

\- ¿Tu crees? - Preguntó el Rubio.

\- ¡Por supuesto! -

\- ¡La cena esta servida! -

\- ¡Ya vamos!

* * *

El Rubio cerró la puerta de su habitacion para luego poder acostarse en su cama. Hoy definitivamente le habían pasado muchas cosas Y entre esas cosas estaba relacionada cierta chica de cabello violeta.

\- Maldición... - Tan solo recordar las cosas que le habían sucedido el día de hoy, hacían que el Oji azul se sonrojada con facilidad.

El Rubio fijo su vista en aquel mueble junto a su cama para ver la pequeña caja, la cual contenía aquel lazo en forma de flor que le pertenecía a la Peli Violeta.

Pero entro en pánico al no verlo en el lugar que siempre estaba, ¿Donde esta? Se pregunto el Rubio levantándose de en salto de su cama.

En un estado desesperación el Uzumaki empezó a buscar la pequeña caja, la cual era importante para él.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Donde deje esa caja? - Se pregunto nuevamente.

El Rubio abrió grandemente los ojos al recordar que había sucedido o lo que el hizo con ella.

Se acercó al bote de basura que tenia cerca de su escritorio y empezó a buscarlo pero no lo encontró ahí.

\- ... Se habrá ido con los demás desechos? -

* * *

\- Onii-Chan ya es hora de levantarse! - Grito alegremente la Pequeña Uzumaki entrando en la habitacion del Rubio. - ¿Que sucedió aquí?

Al entrar Himawari se encontró con un gran desorden. La cama de su hermano estaba hecha un desastre, Habían papeles por todo el suelo, La silla del escrito que normalmente estaba junto a este estaba en la otra esquina de la habitación.

\- ¿Onii-Chan? - Se pregunto la Uzumaki al no ver a su hermano.

Pero se relajo al verlo enrollado en sus sabanas, por lo que parecía su hermano se había dormido con la ropa que traía el día de ayer.

Lentamente la Uzumaki se acerco a el y empezó a despertarlo.

\- Onii-Chan... Onii-Chan despierta ya es de mañana - Susurro la Azabache.

\- Mmm... ¿Himawari? - Pregunto soñoliento el Oji Azul.

\- ¿Que sucedió aquí, Onii-Chan? Tu cuarto es un desastre - Dijo preocupada la Oji Azul.

\- ¿Eh? - El Uzumaki levanto la vista para poder observar su habitación para saber que su hermana tenia razón.

\- ¿Estabas buscando algo? -

\- Bu-bueno Y-Yo... - No le podía decir a Su hermana que había perdido la caja que cuido casi por 3 años, Seria muy sospechoso si lo hacía.- Estaba buscando mi estuche de reserva que tengo para los kunais!

 _ **"Que clase de escusa es esa'Dattebasa?"**_

\- ¿Tu estuche de reserva? Ese esta en el cajón de más abajo de tu escritorio - Dijo rápidamente la Azabache.

\- ¿Enserio? Jajaja pues gracias, Hima -

 _ **"Soy un Idiota'ttebasa"**_

\- Bueno yo me voy pero ordena antes que Mamá vea esto - Sugirió la Uzumaki mientras se iba.

\- Rayos! - Maldijo una vez que su hermana saliera de su habitación.

El Uzumaki se levanto del lugar en donde se encontraba y bajo hasta la planta baja de su hogar para poder comer algo.

* * *

\- ¿Lo perdiste? - Pregunto el Yamanaka algo sorprendido.

\- No Inojin lo tiene en su bolsillo y esta haciéndose el Tonto... Es obvio si lo esta contando, No? - Dijo Algo alterado el Nara.

\- Alguien despertó con el pie equivocado hoy - Dijo el Yamanaka mirando al Nara.

\- El comentario de Shakadai me sonó a un comentario que diría Inojin, Que crees tu Denki? - Susurro Iwabee al Chico de Lentes.

\- Tienes razón - Asintió Denki.

\- ¿Y como es que lo perdiste, Boruto? Tu cuidabas esa Caja con tu vida y no dejabas que nadie más la tocara - Dijo Inojin algo extrañado.

\- ¿Eh?... B-Bueno yo... Como se los explicó - Murmuró nervioso el Uzumaki mientras rascaba su mejilla izquierda con su dedo.

\- Lo tiraste cuando te enteraste de la supuesta "Relación" que mantenían Mitsuki y Sumire, No? Y como en ese momento estabas enojado lo tiraste en algún lugar, Bueno aunque solo es una suposición... - Dijo el Nara sosteniéndose la barbilla.

\- ...! - El Uzumaki se había quedado sin habla de lo sorprendido que estaba.

\- No creó hay que ser muy idiota para hacer eso... Aunque la mayoría de las cosas que hace Boruto son idiotas - Declaró Inojin con una sonrisa.

\- Inojin aveces no se si estas dando apollo o Insultando - Dijo Iwabee mirando el Rubio.

\- Bueno y que sucedió? - Dijo Inojin ignorando el comentario de Iwabee.

\- Sh-Shikadai como supiste eso? - Pregunto el Rubio algo exaltado mientras señalaba al Nara.

\- Con que mi suposición era verdadera... Entonces donde lo tiraste? - Pregunto el Nara intrigado.

\- Bu-Bueno yo lo tiré... - Dijo el Uzumaki mientras su voz cada vez se hacia más baja hasta que casi no se escuchara. - Al tacho de basura que esta en mi habitación.

\- ¿Al que? - Preguntaron los demás al no escuchar lo que decía su amigo.

\- Al tacho de basura de mi habitacion - Repitió un poco más alto el Rubio.

\- Boruto eres un Idiota... - Dijeron sus amigos.

\- ¿Ya buscaste en tu cuarto? - Pregunto Denki

\- Si ya lo busque por todas partes... - Dijo el Uzumaki algo triste al recordar que estuvo casi toda la noche buscando.

\- Le preguntaste a tu Madre? - Pregunto Shikadai ya le empezaba dar pena su amigo.

\- No, pero de seguro me preguntara del porque estaba en la basura si yo lo cuidaba tan bien - Dijo el Uzumaki imaginándose a Su madre interrogándolo. - ¿Me ayudan a Buscarlo?

\- Que fastidió - Al parecer al Nara se le había ido toda la pena por su Amigo.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar, Boruto-Kun - Dijo Denki acercándose al Uzumaki.

\- Denki, Siempre puedo contar contigo! - Sonrió el Uzumaki.

\- Seria divertido ver a Sumire enojada con Boruto - Sonrió Inojin imaginando a la Peli Violeta enojada.

Boruto, no evito imaginarse a la Oji Violeta enojada al enterarse que había perdido aquel lazo en forma de flor que significaba todo para él.

\- ¡No! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo 'Ttebasa! - Dijo El Uzumaki lo que el menos quería era ver a Sumire enojada con él.

\- Yo también ayudaré - Dijo Iwabee levantando el pulgar.

\- Bueno no me queda de otra... Yo también te ayudare a Buscarlo - Dijo Shikadai - Aunque sea un gran fastidió.

\- Mmm... Si Shikadai va entonces porque no - Sonrió Inojin uniéndose a la búsqueda

\- _Ahora entiendo a Chocho.._. - Pensó el Uzumaki - Gracias chicos!

\- Bueno primero partamos preguntándole a tu Madre si la vio mientras limpiaba tu cuarto - Sugirió Shikadai

\- Porque con mi Madre 'Dattebasa... - el Rubio quería evitar preguntarle a ella

\- Ya callate y camina - Dijeron Shikadai e Iwabee algo hartos de la actitud del Rubio y negarse a preguntar.

Sin más ambos agarraron al Rubio y se dirigieron a la residencia Uzumaki.

Una vez llegaron encontraron a Hinata el la entrada de la casa regando las plantas.

\- ¿Hum? Boruto ya volviste - Sonrió la Uzumaki al ver a su hijo entrar a la residencia.

\- Buenos días, Hinata-San - Dijeron Shikadai e Inojin amablemente.

\- Buenos días, Shikadai-Kun.. Inojin-Kun - Sonrió Hinata.

\- Buenos días Uzumaki-San - Saludaron Iwabee y Denki.

\- Buenos días! ¿Que los trae por aquí, Chicos? - Pregunto la Oji Perla.

\- Bueno queríamos preguntarle algo Hinata-San - Dijo Inojin con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Preguntarme algo? ¿Que cosa? - Pregunto La Uzumaki con curiosidad.

\- Usted sabe que Boruto cuidaba una pequeña caja, Cierto? - Pregunto Iwabee

\- Ah! Si sucede algo con esa caja? -

\- Pues a Boruto por error se le cayo en el Basurero que tenia en su cuarto y queremos saber si usted la tiene - Dijo Shikadai indicándole lo que pasaba a Hinata.

\- Mmm... Cuando saqué la basura del cuarto de Boruto no encontré la pequeña caja, Lo siento - Dijo Hinata mirando con preocupación a su hijo. - Pero pueden pasar a buscarla bien en el cuarto de Boruto.

\- Muchas gracias, Hinata-San. Con su permiso -

Los Chicos entraron y se dirigieron directamente al cuarto del Rubio, Durante toda la tarde hasta la noche se dedicaron a buscar la caja pero no hubo caso. La caja no se encontraba por ningún lado.

\- Bueno Boruto nosotros nos tenemos que ir - Dijo Shikadai de Manera triste hacia su amigo.

\- Lo sentimos, Boruto-Kun - Dijo Denki quien estaba junto a Iwabee.

\- No se preocupen... Yo le explicaré lo sucedido a Sumire'Ttebasa - El Rubio parecía deprimido.

\- Bueno nos vemos mañana, Boruto - Dijo Inojin para luego irse con los demás.

\- Ahh... - Suspiró el Uzumaki para después adentrarse en su hogar.

\- Y ¿La encontraron? - Pregunto Hinata una vez su hijo estuvo dentro de la casa.

\- No... -

\- Ya veo... -

\- Voy a estar en mi cuarto si me necesitas - Murmuró dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Hinata, quién queda sola frente a la puerta. Miró tristemente a su hijo, que había perdido algo muy importante.

\- Ya llegué! - Dijo una Azabache entrando a la casa.

\- Oh.. Bienvenida, Himawari... - Dijo Hinata al ver a la menor de sus hijos.

\- Hace un momento vi a Shikadai-Kun y a los demás parecían muy tristes. ¿Sucedio algo? - Pregunto Himawari con interés.

\- Tu hermano perdió esa caja que cuido por tres años - Dijo Hinata preocupada.

\- ... ¿Con que recién la esta buscando? - Sonrió Himawari para luego correr hasta la planta alta de la casa.

\- ¿Himawari? - Hinata no entendió las palabras de su hija.

La azabache buscaba y buscaba entre sus cosas hasta que al fin encontró lo que tanto deseaba encontrar.

\- Te tardaste un poco, Onii-Chan - Dijo Himawari mientras miraba aquel objeto.

Rápidamente la Azabache se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano mayor y sin tocar la puerta se adentro en la habitacion.

Y le sorprendió mucho al encontrar a su hermano mayor al que tanto quería... Llorando...

\- ¿¡Hi-Himawari!? - Se sobresalto el Uzumaki limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas. - ¿Que sucede?

\- Creó que con esto aprenderás a valorar más las cosas, ¿No? - Sonrió Himawari de una manera similar a como él lo hacia.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - Pregunto Boruto, recién ahora se fijaba que su pequeña hermana traía algo entre sus manos. - Hi-Hima tu...

\- Yo fui quien saco la basura de tu cuarto el otro día y la encontré ahí... Como se que esta caja es importante para ti... La guarde hasta que te dignaras a buscarla - Dijo Himawari extendiéndole la caja para que la tomara.

\- ... Gracias, Hima... - Dijo el Uzumaki mientras tomaba la caja entre sus manos. - Realmente no se que hubiera hecho si no la encontraba... Creí que ya no volvería a ver esta cajita.

\- No te enojes sin razón, primero preguntarles a las personas directamente y no creas en los rumores hasta que la persona te diga lo contrario o no - Termino Himawari para luego salir de la habitación.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta... - Susurró el Rubio. - Pero como se entero de lo sucedido?

Se pregunto el Rubio, A veces su hermana solía meterse en todo para lograr obtener información, Por palabras o usando otros métodos.

El Rubio abrió la caja y vio el lazo con forma de flor, Aun seguía roto... Pero por lo que parecía su hermana intento pegar los pedazos de aquel moño.

\- Esta vez, estoy agradecido de que ella se meta en mi habitación sin permiso - Sonrió el Uzumaki.

Puso la caja en el lugar de siempre y se acostó mirando hacia ella.

 _"No volveré a perderte"_

Pensó el Rubio antes de cerrar sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	13. 13 No se si agradecerte o golpearte

**_13\. No se si agradecerte o golpearte._**

* * *

\- Con que la tenía tu hermana... Que fastidió - Dijo Shikadai con cansancio pero estaba feliz por su amigo.

\- Boruto es un idiota - Murmuro Sarada mientras tomaba de su bebida.

\- Es Boruto que esperas - Murmuraron Inojin y Mitsuki con sus típicas sonrisas.

\- Tienen razón - Suspiró Sarada.

\- Oigan! - Grito el Uzumaki enojado por los comentarios.

\- Por lo menos pudieron resolver este problema - Dijo Izuno comiendo su hamburguesa.

\- Si, Sumire se hubiera sentido mal si Boruto-Kun no encontraba la caja.

\- Lo que más me enoja de esta situación es que no me lo hubieras dicho, Boruto! - Le grito la Uchiha al no saber que el Uzumaki guardaba aquella caja.

\- L-Lo siento - Se disculpo el Rubio.

\- Eres el colmó - Bufo la Uchiha.

\- Boruto-Kun, Ya estamos aquí! - Dijo Denki al encontrar a sus amigos en la hamburguesería.

\- Que bueno que llegas, Denki-Kun - Dijo Namida alegremente.

\- ¿Donde están, Sumire e Iwabee? Se suponía que llegarían los 3 juntos - Murmuró Chocho al notar la falta del Moreno y la Peli Violeta.

\- Bueno al parecer Iwabee-Kun se retraso en llegar y Sumire-San se quedo a esperarlo - Dijo Denki sentándose junto a Mitsuki.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Boruto Tomando de Su bebida.

\- Espero que ahora no te pongas celoso de Iwabee, Boruto - Carcajeó el Yamanaka.

El Rubió apenas escucho el comentario se atragantó con el líquido. Haciéndolo toser desesperadamente.

\- I-Inojin! - Le grito el Rubio algo sonrojado.

\- Si eso pasa, Iwabee deberá estar listo para cualquier golpe - Bromeó Mitsuki.

\- ... - El Rubio solo se quedo callando mientras que su cara cada vez se colocaba más roja.

Sus amigos no evitaron reírse del pobre Oji azul.

\- El amor te hace cometer locuras, Boruto - Dijo ChoCho comiendo una de las hamburguesas que había comprado.

\- Lamento la demora - Dijeron los recién llegados.

\- Ya era hora! - Dijo Izuno una vez vio a la Peli Violeta y al Moreno.

\- Lo sentimos Iwabee-Kun tenia unas cosas que hacer y llego tarde - Dijo la Peli violeta sentándose junto a el Uzumaki.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpo el Moreno.

\- No te disculpes - Dijo Boruto tranquilamente.

\- Bueno ya que estamos todos! Quiero preguntarles algo! - Dijo Chocho algo emocionada. - Quiero saber la Relación que tienen ahora ustedes dos Tortolitos.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Hay no se hagan los que no saben nada!... Mitsuki ya lo contó todo - Confesó la Akimichi.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - Tanto el Uzumaki y la Peli Violeta se sonrojaron.

\- Espera, ChoChō - Dijo la Uchiha algo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

\- ¿Que tiene? Es normal que quiera saber - Se defendió ChoChō.

\- No-Nosotros aun no hemos decidido nada - Murmuró Sumire Sonrojada.

\- Que aburridos y yo creí que habían dado los primeros pasos - Dijo Chochō algo decepcionada.

\- ¿Los Primeros pasos? - Preguntó Sumire sin entender.

\- No lo se... un Besó - Dijo Emocionada Chochō mientras se imaginaba la escena.

\- Be-Besó! - El Rubio había llegado a su límite. Tan solo decir esa palabra hizo que el Uzumaki recordara lo que había hecho hace unos días atrás en el cuarto de la Peli Violeta.

\- No es para tanto, Boruto - Dijo Izuno entre risas.

Habían pasado horaa desde que estaban en la tienda todos hablaban alegremente ente si hasta que llegó un Ninja pidiéndole a la Peli Violeta que fuera directamente a ver al Hokage ya que quería hablar con ella directamente.

\- Voy enseguida - Dijo sería la Kakei levantándose de su lugar para poder dirigirse a la torre Hokage.

\- Quieres que te acompañe? - Pregunto el Oji Azul.

\- No, es mejor que vaya sola - Sonrió la Peli violeta.- Pero gracias.

Todos los presentes vieron como la Kakei salía del establecimiento, Boruto y los demás se preguntaban la razón por la cual el Hokage llamo a la Peli Violeta.

\- _Otra vez estoy viendo tu espalda mientras te alejas..._ -

La kakei llegó rápidamente a la oficina del Hokage. Toco a la puerta y espero hasta que le dieran la indicación de entrar, Una vez la escucho entró y vio que el Hokage la esperaba tranquilamente.

\- Te estaba esperando, Sumire - Dijo el Uzumaki mirando a la Kakei.

\- ¿Sucede algo para que solicitara mi presencia, Séptimo? - Preguntó Sumire.

\- No realmente... Solo quería saber como te esta llendo y como te sientes - Dijo el Uzumaki con tranquilidad.

\- Bueno... Hasta ahora no Eh tenido tantos problemas y púes... Me siento muy feliz de estar aquí otra vez - Susurró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- ¿No haz tenido tantos problemas? ¿Acaso Boruto esta involucrado en esto? - Preguntó con la esperanza de que no fuera así.

\- Bueno... Solo hubo un pequeño mal entendido.. pero no se preocupe eso quedo en el pasado - Dijo apresuradamente la Kakei para no preocupar al Rubió.

\- Ya veo... Y hablando de Boruto... ¿Como se ah comportado últimamente? - Preguntó el Oji Azul. - Hinata me dijo que había estado un poco deprimido hace unos días pero al parecer ya esta más animado... ¿Se debe a su mal entendido?

\- Sí... Pero ya le dijo que todo esta bien ahora - Sonrió la Kakei con seguridad.

\- Me alegró... El ah crecido mucho en tan solo casi 3 años - Dijo con el Orgullo que sentía por su hijo.

\- Por lo que Eh escuchado de Gaara-Sama, Boruto-Kun fue capaz de derrotar a uno de los grandes dioses de la familia Otsutsuki - Dijo la Oji Violeta recordando el momento en que se lo habían contado.

\- Así es... Estoy muy orgulloso de el - Murmuró con alegría.

\- Cuando me enteré no pude evitar preocuparme pero después de escuchar el relato completo... Lo único que pensé que ahora admiro más a Boruto-Kun... - Sonrió la Kakei.

 _"Ahora te admiró más, Naruto-Kun!"_

\- Esas palabras que me acabas de decir me recordó lo que me solía decir mi esposa cuando teníamos tu edad .- Dijo con nostalgia el Rubio mirando a la Kakei.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Me lo decía con una voz tan tímida... Que ahora solo vive en mi memoria - Sonrió el Uzumaki. - ¡Ya se! ¿Por que no vienes a cenar con mi familia? A Boruto le alegrara mucho!

\- ¿¡Eh!? - La Kakei se sonrojo rápidamente al escuchar la propuesta del Uzumaki - ¡Oh no, No quisiera molestar a su Familia!

\- No sera ninguna molestia a Hinata le encantará y a Himawari también! - Dijo alegre el Rubio. - Y obviamente a Boruto también.

\- ... - La Kakei bajo su mirada para ocultar su cara sonrojada. - Bueno si insiste lo haré.

\- Bien! Pero aun falta para que pueda irme hací que podrías ayudarme a llevar esos papeles a Shikamaru que esta en la parte de abajo - Señolo la gran pila de papeles que estaban en una esquina de la habitación.

\- E-Esta bien - Dijo Sorprendida la Kakei por la gran cantidad de papeles. - _Esto me llevara tiempo..._

* * *

\- ¿Papá va a traer a alguien a cenar? - Preguntó emocionada Himawari mirando a su madre.

\- ¡Así es! Por eso hice algo delicioso para la cena - Sonrió Hinata.

\- ¿Que habrá para la cena? - Dijo Boruto entrando a la cocina.

\- Preparé el Almuerzo que tentó les gusta a ustedes dos y a su Padre - Dijo Hinata terminando de colocar la mesa.

\- Oni-Chan hoy te pusiste el Pijama muy temprano - Dijo la Oji Azul al notar que su hermano mayor iba solo con una pollera blanca y un short.

\- Sí, Me sentía algo cansado así que solo me bañe y me puse el Pijama - Dijo Con simpleza recordando todo lo que había hecho al llegar a su hogar.

\- Papá dijo que iba a traer a una visita, Así que debes cambiarte! - Dijo Himawari intentando que su hermano se fuera a cambiar.

\- ¿Visita? De seguro solo sera otra de sus amigos de otras aldeas como la vez pasada - Dijo Boruto recordando lo que había pasado tan solo hace un mes.

\- Pero tienes que cambiarte igual - Recalco nuevamente la Uzumaki menor.

\- Ya llegue! - Se escucho en la entrada.

\- Papá ya llego! - Dijo Himawari alegre. - Tienes que cambiarte hermano!

Recalco nuevamente la Uzumaki para luego irse a recibir a su padre y a la famosa visita que vendría con el.

\- ... - El Uzumaki se dirigió a la entrada junto a su madre para poder recibir a los recién llegados.

\- Bienvenido - Dijeron los tres al ver al recién llegado.

\- Hola!... Hey, ¿No vaz a entrar? - Preguntó el Rubio mayor al notar que su invitada no entraba a la casa.

\- ¿Eh?... Si! - Se escucho desde atrás del Uzumaki.

Boruto se sorprendió mucho al ver al invitado que había traído su padre. Era ni nada menos que su quería da Amiga, Kakei Sumire.

\- Bu-Buenas noches - Dijo Nerviosa la Kakei haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto.

\- ¿Su-Sumire...? - Susurró el Rubio menor no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Vaya a pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi - Dijo Hinata al reconocer a la Chica.

\- Lo mismo digo! - Sonrió Himawari.

\- ¿Que hay de cenar? - Preguntó Naruto.

\- Tu comida favorita - Dijo rápidamente la Oji perla.

\- Enserio!? Pues entonces que esperamos para comer! - Dijo el Rubió para luego tomar a su esposa e hija y arrastrarlas a la cocina, Dejando solos a la Kakei y al Rubio.

\- _Viejo... Lo hiciste a propósito..._ \- Pensó Boruto mirando por donde se habían ido sus padres y hermana.

\- Bu-Buenas noches, Boruto-Kun - Balbuceo la Kakei algo nerviosa.

\- Buenas noches, Sumire... Por favor pasa a la cocina - Dijo Boruto dándole señal de entrar.

\- Gra-Gracias con permiso - Dijo Con una gran sonrojo en el rostro.- _Boruto-Kun esta en pijama..._

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó el Uzumaki al notar el gran sonrojo de la chica.

\- No sucede nada! - Dijo rápidamente para luego correr por donde se habían ido Los padres del Rubio.

\- Eres un viejo sin remedio... Invitar a Sumire a Casa... Tsk! - Susurró con un ligero sonrojó en su rostro.

 _No se si agradecerte. O golpearte._


	14. 14 Una noche en la residencia Uzumaki

**_14\. Una noche en la residencia Uzumaki._**

* * *

\- Mu-Muchas gracias por la comida! - Dijo la Peli Violeta con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Me alegra que te guste, Sumire-Chan - Sonrió Hinata.

\- Mamá siempre cocina cosas deliciosas! - Dijo Himawari comiendo su ultimo bocado de su plató.- Muchas gracias por la comida!

\- Gracias por la comida! - Dijeron ambos rubios una vez terminaron sus platos.

La Kakei se quedo miro a ambos rubios con curiosidad. Especialmente al menor de los dos.

\- ¿Son muy parecidos no lo crees, Sumire-Chan? - Carcajeó levemente la Oji Perla.

\- ¿Eh?... B-Bueno creo que sí - Susurró la Kakei. Ella por lo que recordaba a Boruto no le gustaba que lo compararan con su padre.

\- No me parezco en Nada... - Susurró el Rubio desviando la mirada.

\- No otra vez... - Maldijo el Rubio Mayor.

\- Sumire-San ven a ver mi cuarto! -Dijo Emocionada Himawari tomando la mano de la Kakei para poder dirigirla a su cuarto. Lamentablemente la Kakei no alcanzó a negarse.

\- Oye, Boruto deberías fijarte en como andas vestido cuando hay una chica en la casa - Le dijo Naruto mirando a su hijo.

\- Es solo un pijama... Y además, ¿Qué sabes tu? Por lo que me conto Sasuke-Sensei tu una vez recibiste a tu equipo en ropa interior - Dijo despreocupado para luego dirigirse a las escaleras y seguir a su hermana.

\- ...¡Ese Teme me las pagara'Dattebayo! - Susurró

 _\- Por fuera parece un adulto, pero por dentro es un niño..._ \- Pensó Boruto, aunque no lo culpaba.

Boruto subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas risas provenientes de ella.

\- Te quedan muy lindas, Sumire-San! - Esa era la voz de su hermana, ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo?

\- T-Tu crees? -

\- Si! -

\- _¿Qué esta haciendo?_ \- Se preguntó el quería saber que estaba haciendo su hermana con su...¿Em? ¿Amiga? ¿Novia? ¿Compañera?.

No podía soportarlo más la curiosidad se había dominado de el, Abrió la puerta y no evito sonrojarse por lo que vio.

\- ¡Ah, Onii-Chan! - Sonrió Himawari al ver a su hermano en la puerta.

\- ¡Bo-Boruto-Kun! - Balbuceo la Kakei al saber que el rubio estaba ahí.

El Rubio se había sonrojado al ver a la peli violeta con unas orejas de gato y con dos marcas en sus mejillas, parecidas a las que el tenia. Obviamente se veía muy linda con esas orejas, Pero, Ese sonrojo que decoraba las mejillas de la Kakei, casi había hecho que el rubio sufriera un derrame nasal.

\- Onii-Chan! ¿No crees que Sumire-San se ve muy linda de esa manera? - Pregunto con Inocencia la Azabache mirando a su hermano.

\- ... - El Uzumaki no respondió la pregunta de su Hermana, Solo se acerco a la kakei y la jalo de la muñeca para a traerla hasta su cuerpo.- No deberías hacerle eso a Sumire, Himawari!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué No? - Pregunto la Azabache haciendo un puchero.

\- Simplemente no lo hagas... - Susurro el Rubio son un ligero sonrojo. Dicho esto, el Rubio tomo la mano de la Kakei y la saco de la habitación de su Hermana, y la dirigió a la suya.

\- Al parecer le encanto verla haci! Le informare esto a ChoCho-San! -Dijo la Azabache con una gran sonrisa, saliendo de su habitación para informar lo sucedido. Definitivamente si ChoCho se enteraba de esto... Ellos dos sufrirían de los comentarios de ChoCho.

El Rubio cerro la puerta detrás de el junto a la Kakei, que se mantenía callada y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Sientate en mi cama para poder limpiarte esas marcas de tu rostro - Dijo el Uzumaki sin mirarla, Mientras sacaba unos pañuelos de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

\- S-Sí... - Susurro la Peli Violeta sentándose en la cama.

\- Bien, Ahora quedate quieta mientras lo hago, Sí? - Dijo El Rubio con un tono suave haciendo que la chica se sonrojada un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

El Uzumaki acercó ambas manos, con una sujeto suavemente la barbilla de la chica para que no moviera su rostro y la otra sujetaba el pañuelo para poder limpiar las marcas que Himawari había hecho.

El Uzumaki paso el pañuelo suavemente por las mejillas de la chica, quitando de paso la tinta de sus mejillas pero esto solo hacia que la Kakei se sonrojara cada vez más y cerrara sus ojos con fuerza.

El rubio al ver la cara sonrojada de la chica se quedo paralizado, ese sonrojo junto a esas marcas en sus mejillas, estaban haciendo que su cerebro dejara de funcionar por unos momentos, Así que una vez termino de limpiar los restos de tinta de las Mejillas de la Kakei desvió la vista para no mirarla.

\- Listo ya termine, Sumire - Dijo con un gran intento de no tartamudear.

\- S-Si, Muchas gracias - Agradeció la Kakei abriendo sus ojos.

\- No hay de que... - Susurro débilmente.

\- ... Sucede algo, Boruto-Kun? - Pregunto la Kakei al ver que el Uzumaki no la miraba.

\- No es Nada... - Susurro el rubio dándole la espalda a la Peli Violeta .

La Kakei al ver esto se levanto de la cama y se acerco al Rubio, Se puso frente de el, Tomo sus Mejillas y le levanto el cabello que cubría sus ojos para encontrarse al Uzumaki Todo rojo.

\- Tu cara esta Roja! - Dijo la Kakei Sorprendida al ver la cara del Chico.

\- N-No es Cierto! - Dijo El Rubio alejándose de la Kakei para sentarse en su Cama con la espalda pegada a la Pared.

\- Claro que si, Boruto-Kun! - Dijo La peli violeta haciendo lo mismo que el Rubio.- Te vez muy tierno de esa manera.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - Dijo el Rubio de repente totalmente sorprendido por el comentario.

\- ¡Ah!, L-lo siento se me salio de repente lo Siento ah Wa wa wa wa - Dijo la Kakei sonrojándose a más no poder.

\- ... tu tambien... - Susurro el algo sonrojado.- Te vez linda Sonrojada, Sumire...

\- ... - Para que el Rubio no viera su cara sonrojada, Sumire oculto su rostro en el hombro del Rubio.

\- ¡! -El Uzumaki al sentir la cabeza de la chica apoyarse en su hombro no evito tensarse, pero se relajo inmediatamente.- Sumire...

\- S-Si, Boruto-Kun? -

\- ¿Qué somos tu y yo ahora? - Pregunto el rubio mirando la habitación.

\- ¿Qué quieres que seamos, Boruto-Kun? - Respondió la Kakei con otra pregunta.

\- ¡Ah!... Bueno yo quiero que seamos... - Dijo Boruto algo nervioso.- Yo quiero que seamos más cercanos que antes... Mucho más...

\- Entonces... Quieres que sea... Tu novia, Cierto? - La Kakei en ese momento agradeció que el rubio no podía verle la cara.

\- Si... Pero si sientes que aun no... Entonces esperare hasta que estés lista! - Dijo con firmeza pero sin mirarla.

\- Ya te hice esperar mucho... No quiero que me vuelvas a esperar... Yo quiero estar a tu lado... Como tu lo hiciste aquella vez, no importa lo que pasara tu no te rendiste conmigo y después de eso me fui dejándote atrás... Esperando mi regreso. Por eso no quiero hacerte esperar - Dijo La Kakei cerrando sus ojos.

\- Entonces aceptas? - Pregunto con una sonrisa el Rubio.

\- Por supuesto.- Sonrió la Kakei para si misma.

No supieron como, Sin darse cuanta ambos se habían quedado dormidos en aquella posición ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso de casa, el resto de la familia se encontraba haciendo sus respectivas cosas.

\- Si, Eso es todo ChoCho-San, Buenas Noches - Dijo Himawari colgando el Teléfono.

\- Entonces Boruto y Sumire-Chan están en su Cuarto? - Pregunto por décima vez la Azabache Mayor.

\- Si - Contesto la Uzumaki mostrando sus radiantes ojos Azules.- Y sera mejor que no los molestemos! Ambos deben estar muy cansados!

\- ¿? - Tanto Naruto Como Hinata quedaron confundidos por el comentario, A Que se refería Himawari con eso? Pues eso ellos no lo sabían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. 15 Amigos de hace 3 años

**En este pequeño espacio les presentare a los amigos que tuvo Sumire en Suna.**

 **Primero esta Aki Hikaru, Una chica muy alegre y amable, Pero su paciencia no es muy grande por lo que suele enojarse mucho.**

 **Elemento principal: Rayo.**

 **Después esta Kazuo Hiroshi un chico bastante emocional y siempre dice sus sentimientos, Suele llamar a Hikaru por el apodo de** _ **"Hika-Chan",**_ **también llama a Sumire por** _ **" Sumi-Chan".**_ **Suele pelear muy seguido con su compañero de equipo.**

 **Elemento principal: Tierra.**

 **Por último está Yuri Takeo: Es un chico con semblante serio, Es muy reservado con sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Al principio no le agrada la presencia de Sumire pero después de una misión la trata como una hermana. A pesar de ser muy serio se preocupa mucho por la gente que ama.**

 **Elemento principal: Fuego.**

* * *

 ** _15.- Amigos de hace 3 años._**

* * *

\- Mmm... ¿Ah?... ¿Por qué se siente tan apretado aquí? - Susurró un Rubio medio dormido.

Sentía algo entre sus brazos, lo cual se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho. No sabia en que momento se había quedado dormido o tapado con una sabana.

De seguro había sido sus padres o tal vez su Hermana. El Rubio intento moverse, pero, lo que sea que lo estuviera abrazándolo, lo tenia inmovilizado ahí en la cama.

Decidió abrir los ojos lentamente y luego bajar la vista hacia su pecho, descubriendo un cabellera violeta, cual nuestro Rubio conocía muy bien.

\- Sumire... - Susurró el Rubio para después abrir grandemente los ojos - ¡¿Sumire?!

Con ese grito ahogado que dio el Rubio, hizo que se tapara rápidamente la boca para no despertar a su acompañante.

\- _¿Cómo es que estoy durmiendo con Sumire 'ttebasa?_ \- Se pregunto metal el Rubio mientras observaba a la Kakei con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas.

Después de un rato, llegaron todos los recuerdos de a noche, Sumire cenando con su Familia, Sumire con su Hermana y esas marcas de tinta en su rostro, El y Sumire hablando de su relación, y aquella posición con la que se habían quedado dormidos para luego ser otra en la mañana.

Pero la pregunta era... ¿Quien los había dejado de esa forma tan comprometedora?

Sus pensamientos fueron destruidos cuando de repente escuchó decir a la Kakei.

\- Papá... Mamá... -

El Rubio cuando escucho aquel susurro no evito pensar en que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, ella no va a superar la muerte de sus padres. Ella debía tener una herida muy profunda en su Corazón.

Por unos minutos el Uzumaki se imagino lo mucho que tuvo que sufrir la chica, Sin Padres, Sola en este mundo sin nadie a su lado. Pero todo iba a cambiar, El y los demás iban a estar a su lado sin importar lo que sucediera.

Boruto se aferro más a Sumire como si la estuviera protegiendo de un mal que la estuviera asechando, estuvo durante algunos minutos así hasta que la Kakei por fin se despertó.

\- ¿Boruto... Kun? - Pregunto la Peli Violeta algo Somnolencia.

\- Buenos días, Sumire - Sonrió calidamente al ver los ojos abiertos de la chica.

\- Buenos días... - Susurro aun un poco perdida.- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Porque estoy durmiendo junto a ti?

A Boruto le causo algo de gracia la cara de la chica, A ella se encontraba muy nerviosa al estar tan cerca del Uzumaki.

\- Simplemente no lo se cuando desperté ya estábamos de esta forma - Contesto el Rubio.

\- ¡Onii-Chan! ¡Sumire-San! Bajen a comer - Aviso Himawari desde el otro lado de la puerta dado leves golpes en esta.

\- Y-Ya vamos! - Contesto algo Nervioso el Rubio, por un momento pensó que su hermana entraría en la habitación sin permiso como suele hacerlo.

Una vez escucharon los pasos de Himawari alejarse ambos se pararon de la cama después de "Desenredarse" de aquella posición en la cual se habían encontrado al despertar.

\- Buenos días, Boruto, Sumire-Chan - Sonrio Hinata al ver a los dos adolescentes llegar a la sala.

\- Buenos días - Respondieron ambos

\- ¿Como durmieron? - Pregunto inocentemente la Uzumaki mayor.

Ambos Chicos al escuchar esa pregunta se sonrojaron, ¿A caso fue Hinata quien los puso en aquella posición y tapo con aquella manta?

\- M-Muy bien gracias por preguntar - Dijo la Kakei con una Sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Oh! Buenos dias - Dijo un Rubio quien acababa de llegar a la sala.

\- Buenos días, Naruto-Kun - Dijo Amablemente la Uzumaki al ver su esposo llegar.

\- Na-Naruto-Sama Bu-buenos días! - Dijo Rápidamente la Kakei al ver la llegada del Padre del rubio menor.

\- Buenos días! - Respondió el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno sera mejor que comamos antes que se enfríe, Sumire-Chan después te prepararé el baño - Hablo Amablemente la Uzumaki Mayor.

\- ¿Eh? Pe-Pero no tengo ropa de cambió - Susurró con vergüenza.

\- No se preocupe, Sumire-San, Mamá y yo nos encargaremos de eso! - Dijo Himawari guiñándole el ojo.

\- Gra-Gracias -

Los Uzumaki y su invitada se sentaron a la mesa hablando de distintos temas como: La infancia de los padres de Boruto y Himawari, Las travesuras de Boruto en sus tiempos de la academia, Etc.

Una vez terminaron Hinata preparo el baño, Himawari lavó los platos, los dos rubios recogieron la mesa y Sumire ayudó a Himawari con los platos.

\- Sumire-Chan el baño esta listó - Habló Hinata desdé la entrada de la sala.

\- Sí, Muchas gracias! - Respondió la kakei con una sonrisa para luego seguir a la Uzumaki al cuarto del baño.

\- Oye, Onii-Chan - Hablo Himawari una vez su Madre y Sumire se fueran.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto Boruto dejando unos platos en el fregadero.

\- ¿Dormiste Bien? -

\- ¡¿Po-Por qué preguntas eso?! - Pregunto alarmado Boruto, sera que ella los vio durmiendo en aquella poción.

\- ¿A caso sucedió algo con Sumire, Boruto? - Pregunto Naruto al ver la cara tan alarmada de Boruto.

\- ¿Eh? ¡N-No! ¡¿como crees?! - El pobre sentía tantos nervios que empezaba a sonrojarse.

\- _Esta mintiendo..._ \- Pensaron Himawari y Naruto a la vez mientras miraban a Boruto quien miraba para cualquier lado.

\- ¿Himawari Puedes venir a Ayudarme? - Se escucho decir desde la planta alta de la casa.

\- ¡Voy! - Dijo Himawari dirigiéndose a las escaleras dejando a solas a ambos rubios.

\- ¿Debes estar muy contento, No, Boruto? - Pregunto Naruto con una Sonrisa.

\- ¿Por que me hacen tantas preguntas? - Respondió con otra pregunta.

\- Lo siento, pero realmente me impresiona - Dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla derecha.

\- ¿Que cosa? - Pregunto con mala gana.

\- lo que me impresiona es lo atento que eres con Sumire, Porqué no sueles ser así con Sarada o ChoCho u con tus otras Amigas - Dijo son una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ... - Boruto bajo la mirada por unos momentos para luego levantarla y mirar a su progenitor directamente a los ojos.- Pues... Sumire es una Chica muy especial para mi... no quiero que se aleje de mi lado... Eso es todo.

\- ... - Naruto se sorprendió por aquella respuesta, pero después la cambio a una gran Sonrisa.- Ya veo... Me alegra que hallas encontrado a esa persona... Y mucho antes que yo hahaha -

\- Aun me pregunto como pudiste ser tan despistado con los sentimientos de Mamá... A los 19 años recién te diste cuenta! - Dijo algo indignado Boruto.

\- Hahaha - Carcajeo nerviosamente.

\- Al parecer están hablando de un tema muy interesante - Se escucho desde la puerta.

\- Ah, Hinata! - Sonrió Naruto al Ver a su Esposa.

\- ¿Donde esta Sumire? - Pregunto Boruto al no verla.

\- Lo siento aquí estoy! - Dijo la Kakei entrando a la Sala junto a Himawari.

\- ... - el Rubio menor al ver a la Kakei se sonrojo levemente.

Ella vestia una pollera color negra con cuello alto pero sin mangas, unos Shorts color cafés, llevaba su larga trenza con dos pequeños lazos en forma de un tulipán violeta que sujetaban su cabello y su viejo lazo en forma de flor en su muñeca.

\- Onii-Chan cierra la boca que te entraran las moscas - Bromeo Himawari al ver a su hermano.

\- ¡Eh! Y-Yo n-no! - Balbuceo el Rubio al notar que su familia lo miraba al igual que Sumire.

\- No hay de que avergonzarse - Carcajeo Himawari por la cara de su hermano mayor.

\- No estoy avergonzado... Ademas quiero saber algo, ¿Quien nos puso a mi y a Sumire aquella manta? - Pregunto el rubio para cambiar aquel tema.

\- Yo no entre a tu cuarto - Respondió Hinata a la pregunta.

\- Yo tampoco - Dijo Naruto algo confundido.

\- ¡Yo si! - Dijo Himawari levantando su mano.- Entre una vez se quedaron dormidos!

\- ... ¿como supiste cuando nos quedamos dormidos? - Interrogo el Uzumaki menor.

\- Mmm... - La Uzumaki menor cerro los ojos lentamente, estuvo haci unos segundos para luego abrirlos rápidamente para mostrar unos ojos blancos - Con esto pude saberlo!

\- Himawari-Chan eso es sorprendente! - Dijo asombrada la Kakei, ella había escuchado del famoso ojo blanco, pero nunca lo había visto en acción.

\- Tu crees, Sumire-San? - Pregunto algo avergonzada.

\- Si! -

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que ambos rubios estaban temblando de miedo al ver los ojos de la Uzumaki.

* * *

\- Ya veo... Ahora entiendo tu expresión - Dijo la Kakei quien iba caminando por la aldea junto al Rubio.

\- Pero no se lo cuentes a Nadie, Si, Si alguien más se enterara de eso me sentiría muy avergonzado - Dijo algo sonrojado.

\- No se lo diré a Nadie, No te preocupes - Respondió amablemente.

\- ¿Están en una Cita desde temprano? - Se escucho desde atrás de ellos.

Tanto como el Uzumaki y la Kakei se dieron vuelta para encontrar al Ino-Shika-Cho, quienes los miraban con curiosidad.

\- Algo que nunca aras, ChoCho - Dijo Inojin a su lado.

\- Y bien no me responderán? - Pregunto ChoCho ignorando aquel comentario.

\- A-Algo parecido - Respondió algo Nerviosa la Kakei.

\- Venimos de mi casa - Hablo el Uzumaki de manera tranquila.

\- ¿De tu casa? Pero si apenas son las 10:30 de la mañana - Pregunto Shikadai algo sorprendido.

\- Pues el bruto de mi padre invito a Sumire a cenar a la casa y por error nos quedamos dormidos, y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de mañana - Dijo el Uzumaki rascándose la Nuca.

\- Boruto espero que no le hayas hecho cosas indebidas a Sumire - Dijo la Akimichi con picardia.

\- Oye, Chocho no molestes al pobre - Se escucho desde el otro lado, esa voz era ultramente conocida para todos los presentes.

\- Es normal que tenga curiosidad, Sarada! - Reclamo la Akimichi hacia su amiga.

\- No sabia que estuvieran avanzando tan rápido en su relación - Dijo Mitsuki con su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Y díganme por lo menos se han besado? - Pregunto el Yamanaka con interés.

\- N-No aun no - Balbuceo nerviosa la Kakei.

\- Oye, Boruto tu cara esta muy roja - Dijo el Nara al ver la cara de su Amigo.

\- Oh, Boruto no me digas que lo haz hecho y no lo dices aun - Dijo Mitsuki mirando asombrado a su Amigo.

\- Y-yo Pu- el rubio no pudo terminar sus palabras por un repentino Grito

\- ¡Te encontre, Sumi-Chan! -

Todos los presentes vieron como un chico azabache se abalanzo con mucha fuerza haci la pobre Kakei, Casi derribandola.

\- ¡¿Hi-Hiroshi-Kun?! - Dijo Impactada Sumire por la presencia de aquel Chico.

\- Te extrañe tanto creí que no te volvería a ver - Dijo el Chico separándose lentamente de la Kakei y dejando las manos sobre los hombros.

\- ¡Hiroshi-Kun! - Sonrio la Kakei al verlo.

\- El mismo! - Sonrio el azabache mientras guiñaba un ojo y se señalaba a si mismo

\- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - Pregunto la Kakei.

-Estoy de misión junto con el tonto de Takeo y Hika-Chan - Dijo con simpleza.- Pero cuando Hika-Chan me encuentre estaré más que muerto

\- Te escapaste de ella? - Pregunto la Kakei.

\- Apenas llegamos salí corriendo en tu búsqueda! - Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

\- Ejem!... Lamento interrumpir este reencuentro pero... ¿quien rayos eres? - Pregunto el Nara con flojera.

\- Oh disculpen mis malos modales soy Kazuo Hiroshi un gusto en conocerlos - Dijo amablemente.

\- Un gusto! - Grito Chocho tomando la mano del azabache con mucho entusiasmo.- Me llamo Akimichi Chocho!

\- Igualmente! -

\- Aqui vamos otra vez esto es un fastidio -

\- Cada vez que un Chico "Guapo" se presenta frente a Chocho pasa esto - Maldijo Inojin al ver a su compañera de equipo.

\- Esto no paso ayer - Murmuro la Uchiha algo avergonzada por la imprudencia de su amiga.

\- Hi-Ro-Shi! - Se escucharon dos voces realmente molestas.

\- Hay madre santa invoque a dos diablos! - hablo el azabache intentando escapar.

\- No huiras! - dijeron ambos ninjas que venían a toda velocidad y le pegaban una gran patada al azabache.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por que rayos te vaz por alli tu solo?! - Le grito una castaña de ojos celestes.

\- Cuando Kamazuki-Sensei se entere de esto te va regañar y no te salvare el pellejo! - Le grito también un castaño.

\- Pero no se enojen... - Balbuceo el azabache algo aturdido por el golpe.

\- Pues ya es demasiado tarde! - Le grito el castaño.

\- ¡Takeo-kun! ¡Hikaru-Chan! - Dijo feliz la Kakei al verlos.

\- ¿Hum?... Sumire tenia tantas ganas de verte! - Dijo con mucha alegría tanto que asusto un poco a los que aun no la conocían por el repentino cambio de animo.

\- Yo igual - Dijo la Kakei abrazando a la Oji Celeste.

\- Lamento interrumpir pero nos pueden decir quienes son ustedes dos - Hablo la Uchiha mirando a los recién llegados.

\- Oh, Lo siento mi nombre es Aki Hikaru un gusto y el es mi compañero de equipo Yuri Takeo - Dijo Hikaru separándose de Sumire para pararse junto a sus dos compañeros.- Por lo que parece ya conocieron al imprudente de Hiroshi

\- Ahora les toca presentarse a Ustedes... - Hablo Takeo de forma seria.

\- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sarada es un gusto y ellos son Nara Shikadai, Yamanaka Inojin, Akimichi Chocho, Mitsuki y el tonto de Uzumaki Boruto - Hablo la Uchiha mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos.

\- ¿Uzumaki? - Pregunto Hikaru para luego abrir los ojos grandemente.- Entonces tu eres Uzumaki Boruto el chico de cual tanto me hablo Sumire!

\- ... Su apariencia no es tan genial como lo mencionaste Sumire - Dijo el Castaño mientras recogía al tonto que tenia por compañero como un saco de papas.

\- ¡Que poco tacto tienes Takeo! Si a Sumi-Chan le gusta este chico es normal que lo vea como una persona genial - Hablo el Azabache mientras trataba de bajarse del hombro de su compañero.

\- Hum! - Bufo el chico dejando caer al azabache

\- Wuah! - Chillo el chico al estrellarse con el suelo.- Takeo maldito que rayos te pasa!

\- Nada que te importe - Dijo desviando la mirada

\- Este Takeo - Maldijo por lo bajo Hiroshi entre dientes.

\- Siempre son haci? - Preguntaron los presentes mirando la escena.

\- Pues si - Hablaron Hikaru y Sumire con una gota estilo anime en su nuca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	16. 16 Recuerdos de un lazo

**_16.- Recuerdos de un Lazo._**

* * *

\- Con que ustedes y otros más eran los amigos de Sumire mientras vivía aquí en Konoha - Dijo una Oji celeste mientras tomaba un refresco de la hamburguesería.

\- Sí, Aun que a mi también me sorprende que ustedes también hayan sido sus compañeros en la academia halla en Suna - Sonrió la Uchiha

\- Sí, Es muy extraño - Sonrió de igual manera la Oji celeste.

\- Aunque ustedes estuvieron casi tres años con ella y la conocen más que nosotros - Dijo el Nara comiendo una hamburguesa.

\- Se podría decir que sí - Carcajeó el azabache - Sumi-Chan no solía hablar mucho de ella cuando llego a la academia!

\- Ustedes ya saben la razón - Dijo la Kakei avergonzada.

\- Por supuesto... Sabes que nunca te dejaremos de lado por errores del pasado, Sumire - Sonrió nostálgica por aquellos recuerdos que compartía con la Kakei.

\- Ustedes lo saben...? - Pregunto Chocho algo incómoda.

\- Sí, al principió no lo sabíamos hasta que pasaron alrededor de 5 meses juntos como equipó - Dijo la castaña.

\- Sabemos el verdadero nombre de Sumire... Lo de Nue y lo que le hizo Shigaraki Tanuki... Su padre - Dijo el azabache totalmente serio.

\- Yo me voy a explorar la aldea... - Dijo Takeo levantándose de su lugar.

\- Esta bien, pero te quiero en el lugar de hospedaje antes que oscurezca - Le recalco Hikaru.

\- Esta bien, Nos vemos - Dicho esto el castaño desapareció.

\- ¿Otra vez piensa evadir el tema? - Se preguntó el Azabache comiendo una hamburguesa.

\- Sabes perfectamente que a el le incomoda este tema, Hiroshi - dijo la Oji Celeste con la mirada baja.

\- Nos podrían contar el porque? - Preguntó el Yamanaka con curiosidad.

\- ... Pues verás al principio Takeo no le agradaba la presencia de Sumire - Habló el azabache algo triste.

\- No se llevaban bien? - Preguntó Sarada algo sorprendida.

\- Así es... A el no le agrada la gente débil...ni menos que usen esa debilidad como un arma. Sumire cuando se presento en la Academia participaba en casi todas las clases tanto como en las armas Ninja, Ninjutsu y entre otras pocas cosas más - Contó la Oji Celeste cerrando sus ojos.

\- Pero ella nunca participaba en las de Taijutsu - Comentó el Azabache mirando a la Kakei que mantenía la mirada baja.

\- Y eso le molestaba mucho a Takeo, ya que, a el le gusta que todos sean tratados de la misma manera y con los mismos derechos... Y a Sumire no le decían nada solo se quedaba en una esquina observando las Batallas - Dijo el azabache.

\- No participaba? - Preguntó sorprendido el Uzumaki para luego mirar a la Kakei que estaba junto a el.

\- Tenia miedo de lastimar a alguien... - Susurro la Kakei.

\- Lastimar a la gente, Porqué lo harías? - Preguntó la Uchiha algo confundida.

\- En la Batalla que tuvieron ciertos chicos, Uno de ellos atacaba a Sumire para quedarse con su Gozu Tennō que tenía en su espalda y el otro intentaba frenarlos, Este chico se interpuso entre ambos batallantes y salio herido por culpa de Sumire... Sumire no quería lastimarlo a él - Sonrió la Oji celeste mirando al Uzumaki.

\- Cuando Takeo se entero de esto se disculpo con ella y le dijo esto: _"No sabes en cuánto tiempo volverás a ver a ese tal Uzumaki Boruto, Pero, Mientras él no este yo te protegeré!"_ -Intentó imitar el Azabache.

\- Así es, el se siente frustrado, el no poder proteger a su pequeña "Hermana" y tener que devolverla a quién realmente puede protegerla - Dijo la Oji celeste haciendo las comillas a la palabra Hermana.

\- Yo jure que era por que estaba enamorado de ella - Hablo ChoChō algo decepcionada.

\- Chocho, ¿Porque siempre tienes que pensar que todos están enamorados?, es un fastidió - Dijo el Nara algo desesperado por la manera de pensar de la Akimichi.

\- El amor es algo muy hermoso! cuando tu te enamores veras que tengo razón! -

\- ¿Enamorarse? Pff.. Ese seria el fastidió más grande de la vida - Termino el Nara.

\- ¿Takeo-San enamorado de Sumire? - Dijo Mitsuki poniendo su mano en su mentón.- Eso seria un problema... Boruto terminaría golpeándolo por estar enamorado de su Novia.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Ya me disculpé! - Grito de manera moderada el Rubio.

\- Hahaha, No te preocupes, Uzumaki-Kun, Takeo esta enamorado de una chica que pertenece a nuestra aldea - Carcajeó la Oji celeste.- Aunque... Sumire por que no me dijiste que ya salias con Uzumaki-Kun!

\- ¿Eh?, Bueno yo... - Balbuceó algo avergonzada la Kakei - Nunca preguntaste

\- ... Creó que tienes razón - Carcajeó la Oji Celeste.

\- Bueno, si no fuera por Sumi-Chan nosotros 3 ya no estaríamos en este mundo! - Sonrió el Azabache

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto Inojin confundido

\- Fue unos días antes que nos enteraremos sobre el pasado de Sumire... -

 ** _Flash Back_**

\- Tendremos que separarnos si queremos completar esta misión! - Ordeno una castaña de unos 14 años de edad.

\- Esta bien! - Obedecieron los compañeros de aquella castaña.

\- Si tan solo estuvieran Kamazuki-Sensei y Sumire - Maldijo la Castaña al estar sola con la mitad su equipo en aquella misión.

\- Solo necesitamos a Kamazuki-Sensei - Dijo Takeo corriendo a la par con sus compañeros. - No necesitamos a alguien débil en esta misión, si ella aparece solo sera una carga para todos nosotros!

\- No digas cosas tan malas de Sumire! - Le grito la Castaña.- ¡Ah! ¡Arriba!

Los tres ninjas saltaron muy lejos de donde habían estado a se unos segundos, para ver una gran roca caer en el lugar.

\- Son muy ágiles para ser unos asquerosos Genin - Dijo un ninja saliendo de la gran cortina de polvo que habia hecho aquella tecnica.

\- No importa si somos Genin, Chunin o Jounin! Al final todos somos Ninjas, no importa nuestro rango! - Grito el Azabache hacia el ninja.

\- Oh, Que buen discurso para alguien que va a morir! - Carcajeo una mujer que al parecer era la compañera de aquel ninja.

\- Tsk... No nos subestimes! - Grito enojado el Castaño.

\- Chicos ahora! - Grito la Oji Celeste.

\- Esta bien, Hikaru! - Gritaron ambos chicos corriendo en distintas direcciones dejando sola a la Castaña.

\- No escaparan! - Grito uno de los compañeros de esos dos ninjas.- Que esperan, Makoto, Yuko!

\- Yo voy por el lindo Azabache! - Dijo en tono meloso la mujer que respondía al nombre de Yuko, para luego seguir el camino por donde se había ido el Oji Azul.

\- Entonces yo voy por el Castaño - Dijo el Hombre que respondía al nombre de Makoto siguiendo el camino del castaño.

\- Que pena para ti, Niña, Tus compañeros te han dejado sola - Hablo aquel ninja con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Ja, No pareces nada triste por mi - Carcajeo la Castaña.

\- Tu lo haz dicho... Ahora es momento que acabe contigo...-

Mientras en otro lugar un Chico azabache corría a toda velocidad... Bueno huía mas que nada.

\- Vamos lindo, Si te quedas conmigo no te are nada! - Grito la Mujer persiguiendo al azabache.

\- ¡Ni loco!, ¡¿Por qué debería acercarme a alguien que me a estado acosando durante toda esta misión?! - Grito el Azabache mientras huía de esa "Loca" que había estándole gritándole cosas cursis cada vez que se veían.

\- No soy una acosadora, Solo sigo a mi presa! - Refunfuño molesta la mujer.

\- ¡¿Y eso no es lo mismo?! - Le grito para luego detenerse en un amplio campo rocoso.

\- ¿Que te hartaste de correr, Mi príncipe? - Pregunto la Mujer manteniendo una gran distancia con el Chico.

El Azabache no hizo mas que mostrar una cara de desagrado, ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las locas? Se pregunto el Pobre Azabache viendo como la mujer le lanzaba un beso.

\- Nunca me acercaría a alguien tan desagradable como tu! - Le grito Hiroshi mientras señalaba a su contrincante y de paso esquivo ese beso.

\- ¡Como te atreves a Desperdiciar mi belleza! - Le grito enojada la mujer.

\- ¿Belleza? ¿Dónde? no veo ninguna - Dijo el Azabache algo burlón.

La Mujer era alta y delgada, Cabello negro. Pero el resto dejaba helado a cualquiera, era que esta mujer usaba demasiado maquillaje, Ojos rojos sangre al igual que sus labios y sombra para ojos de color azul.

\- Te arrepentirás de eso, Chiquillo, Es momento que mueras! -

Y por ultimo se veía a un hombre apuntando su katana a el cuerpo de un chico castaño quien estaba tendido en el suelo derrotado.

\- Haz dado una gran batalla, Niño pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme - Hablo el hombre mirando el cuerpo del muchacho.- Es hora de que mueras...

El castaño vio como la Katana del hombre se acercaba rápidamente hacia el y por reflejo cerro los ojos, Esperando aquel ataque. Pero eso nunca llego, Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio una larga cabellera morada frente a el.

\- No permitiré que le pongas otra mano encima a Takeo-Kun - Dijo la Chica quien había parado aquella Katana con mucha facilidad.

\- ¿Refuerzos?... Ja, Te dejare al igual que ese Niño! - Carcajeo el ninja seguro de si mismo.

\- A ver si puedes - Desafió la Kakei.

\- Su-Sumire... -

\- Tranquilo, Takeo-Kun terminare con el en unos minutos - Sonrio la Kakei viendo a su compañero.

\- Niña estúpida! - Grito el ninja acercándose rápidamente a la Kakei.

- _Suiton: Suijinheki..._ \- Murmuro la Peli violeta mientras hacia unas posiciones de mano para luego golpear el suelo con ambas manos, haciendo que saliera una gran muro de agua.- Tu elemento principal es el Fuego al igual que el de Takeo-Kun... Y tus compañeros son de Elemento Viento y Rayo

\- Estas bien informada para solo ser una mocosa - Sonrió el hombre de manera torcida.

\- Mi plan de un principio fue dejar todas sus Jutsus inútiles para mi y mis dos camaradas - Dijo la Kakei apareciendo de repente detrás de su enemigo.

\- ¡¿Como es que llego hay tan rápido?! - Penso el hombre algo nervioso. por alguna razón no podía sentir la presencia de la chica, pero el sabia que se encontraba detrás de el.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - Pregunto la Kakei con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ... Eres mas ágil de lo que pensé - Sonrio el Ninja pero aun no dejaba de sentirse un poco intimidado por la chica.

\- No necesito tus elogios -

\- Pues entonces ¿Qué esperamos para pelear? -

\- Adelante -

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- y unos pocos minutos después Sumire había derrotado a aquel Ninja que tanto nos había dado problemas - Termino de relatar la Oji Celeste.

\- Lo derroto con su Tecnica llamada _Suiton: Suireija_ \- Dijo el Azabache como si fuera la cosa más sorprendente del mundo.

\- _Es Suiton: Suireiha_ \- Corrigióla Kakei al escuchar el error que había cometido su compañero.

\- Esa no es la técnica con la cual imita a un arma de fuego con tu mano apuntando hacia el objetivo para luego generar una bola de agua en la punta del dedo disparándola hacia el oponente. - Dijo la Uchiha mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Esa misma - Sonrió la Kakei al ver que su amiga conocía muy bien en que consistía aquel Jutsu.

\- Sumire Cambia totalmente cuando esta en el campo de batalla - Carcajeo la Oji Celeste mirando a su compañera quien se había sonrojado por aquel comentario.

\- Bueno, Hika-Chan tenemos que ir a la oficina del Hokage antes que manden a un Ninja en nuestra búsqueda - Recordó el Azabache levantándose de su lugar.

\- Es verdad, Bueno muchas gracias por las Hamburguesas estaban deliciosas - Dijo la Chica dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda junto a su compañero de equipo.

\- Por cierto, Sumi-Chan, Kazekage-Sama nos dio permiso para estar una semana aquí en Konoha - Sonrió el Azabache mirando desde la puerta de la tienda a su Amiga.- y mando saludos para ti, Shikadai-Kun.- Dicho esto el Azabache salio del local con su Compañera.

\- ¿Una semana? que alegría - Sonrió la Kakei para si misma con una mano sobre su pecho.

\- Que bien, No lo crees, Sumire? - Pregunto el Uzumaki mirando a la Kakei.

\- Si! - La chica miro al Uzumaki y le dedico una tierna sonrisa que era acompañada con un leve sonrojo.

\- ...! - Con ese pequeño gesto, el Uzumaki se había sonrojado de gran manera tanto que tuvo que desviar la vista.

\- ¿Boruto-kun? - Pregunto la Kakei al ver el gran Sonrojo que se había formado en la cara del rubio.

\- El gran Uzumaki Boruto no puede contra la lindura de Sumire - Carcajeo de manera picarona ChoCho.- Pero yo soy más linda!

\- Ni en tus Sueños, Gordita - Dijo Inojin, que al igual que los demás, no estaba de acuerdo con ese comentario.

\- Bueno, Nosotros nos tenemos que ir antes de que cierta personita nos deje sin dinero - Dijo Shikadai mirando a su compañera de equipo quien se estaba a punto de parar a pedir más hamburguesas.

\- Tienes razón - Apoyo Inojin para luego tomar un brazo de la Akimichi al igual que el Nara para poder sacarla del local y llevarla lo más lejos de ahí.

\- Esperen aun tengo hambre! - Gritaba la Akimichi mientras sus compañeros la sacaban del local.

\- Nosotros queremos ahorrar nuestro dinero! - Le gritaron ambos chicos a la pobre Akimichi logrando sacarla del lugar.

\- Esos tres nunca cambian - Dijo la Uchiha con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

\- Oye, Sarada sera mejor irnos también - Hablo Mitsuki con su típica Sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos irnos? - Pregunto la Uchiha sin entender a lo que su compañero se refería.

\- Como dice ChoCho, Estamos tocando el Violín junto a estos dos - Dijo Mitsuki señalando a la pareja que estaba junto a el, la cual estaba siendo compuesta por el Hijo del Septimo y la Hija de un subordinado de Danzo.

\- ... - la Uchiha desvió su vista hacia la pareja y vio a su compañero de equipo quien desviaba su cara sonrojada hasta más no poder junto a su Amiga, quien intentaba mirar el rostro del rubio.

\- ¿Y que dices, Nos vamos? - Pregunto Mitsuki mirando a la uchiha a los ojos.

\- Esta bien... - Susurro la Uchiha con un pequeño sonrojo.- Boruto, Nosotros también nos vamos

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? - Se exalto el Rubio al ver que sus compañeros también se iban.

\- Si te das cuenta, ChoCho y su equipo también se fue y tengo cosas que hacer - Dijo la Uchiha mintiendo sobre lo ultimo.

\- Nos vemos más tarde, Boruto - Dijo Mitsuki tomando la mano de la Uchiha para poder salir del lugar.

\- _No me dejen solo..._ \- Pensó el Uzumaki dramáticamente, Definitivamente la chica que tenia por novia hacia que su corazón se acelerara.

\- Ya nos quedamos solos - Dijo la Kakei al ver como todos se habían ido dejándolos solos a ambos.- ¿Boruto-Kun, quieres ir a pasear un rato?

\- E-esta bien'ttebasa - Respondió el Rubio algo nervioso

\- Vamos - Dijo la Kakei dirigiéndose a la salida por donde todos sus amigos habían salido hace unos momentos.

Ambos salieron de la tiendo y caminaron tranquilamente, al igual que las personas que los rodeaban.

\- Que tranquilidad - Se dijo para si misma la Kakei mientras sonreía.

\- Tienes razón - Susurro el Uzumaki quien miraba a cada segundo la mano de la Kakei, la cual estaba muy cerca de la suya.

\- ¿Que ta si vamos al parque Senju? desde hace mucho no estoy ahi - Propuso la Oji Violeta mirando al rubio.

\- Esta bien'ttebasa... Pero antes... ¿Puedo tomar tu mano? - Pregunto el Uzumaki con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Últimamente se sonrojaba con facilidad.

\- Bo-Boruto...Kun... Awa wa.. Claro que puedes después de todo... Nosotros somos pareja - Murmuro la Kakei con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas para luego extender su mano para que el Uzumaki la tomara, Una vez hecho esto ambos caminaron hasta el parque Senju donde estubieron todo el dia.

La gente los observaba y opinaban sobre el tema, Pero a ambos no les importaba los comentarios de la gente sobre ellos, Simplemente se divertían los dos juntos. Ahi estubieron hasta que anocheció y tubieron que separarse.

\- Buenas noches, Sumire - Sonrió el Uzumaki definitivamente se había divertido.

\- Lo mismo digo y gracias por traerme hasta mi departamento, Boruto -Kun - Sonrió la Kakei.- Me divertí mucho

\- Lo mismo digo - Dijo el Uzumaki acercándose más a la Kakei.

\- ¿Boruto-Kun? - Pregunto la Kakei la repentina cercanía del Uzumaki.

\- Sumire... - Murmuro el Uzumaki acercando sus labios al rostro de la Oji Violeta

\- ¡Awa wa wa wa! ¡Boruto-Kun! - Chillo nerviosa la Kakei, acaso el Uzumaki intentaba besarla. Sumire al pensar esto cerro los ojos al instante.

Sintió el aliento del rubio muy cerca de su rostro y como el uzumaki pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello violeta, y la otra en su mentón. Cada vez más cerca y más cerca.

Pero aquel beso nunca le llego en los labios, si no en la frente. El Rubio había levantado con una de sus manos el cabello que tapaba su frente. El rubio se separo de la Kakei y vio como ella abría sus ojos lo cuales estaban llenos de confución.

\- ¿Por qué cerraste los ojos? - Pregunto el Rubio algo confundido.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Po-Por nada! - Hablo nerviosamente la Kakei, Se sentía algo estúpida por lo que acaba de pensar, No creía que el Uzumaki pudriera saber lo que ella esperaba ya que el era muy distraído y Inocente.

\- Mejor sera que entres a casa - Recomendó el Uzumaki tranquilamente.

\- ¡Si, Buenas Noches! - Dijo la Kakei, la pobre se encontraba tan nerviosa que cuando intento abrir la puerta con sus llaves estas se resbalaron de sus manos, Este acto habían hecho que el Rubio soltara una carcajada acompañada de unas pequeñas lagrimas.

La Kakei las recogió rápidamente y entro a su casa, Dejando solo al Uzumaki. Sin más que hacer ahí decidió volver a su casa sin antes mirar la luna que se hallaba sobre el.

\- La luna esta preciosa - Se dijo para si mismo, Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no la miraba con tristeza en su rostro, ya que la persona que extrañaba se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de el y no se separaría de ella por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	17. 17 Besar a una chica mientras duerme

**_17.- Besar a una chica mientras duerme es de..._**

* * *

\- Hahahaha! -

Eso era lo que se escuchaba en el parque Senju, Las carcajadas de cuatro chicos que iban dirigida al quinto, quien estaba siendo la fuente de risas de sus amigos.

\- Van a callarse? - Preguntó fastidiado el Uzumaki al ver como sus amigos se reían de el.

\- L-lo lo siento, Bo-Boruto pero es que Hahaha! - Dijo Inojin entre risas.

\- Espera, Espera dejame reírme más fuerte HAHAHA! - Carcajeó Shikadai quien estaba tirado en el suelo de tanta risa.

Ellos dos junto a Denki e Iwabee, fueron citados por el Uzumaki por una supuesta "Emergencia", Pero lo único que provocó fue un estallido de risas de parte de ellos.

\- Hahaha lo sentimos, Boruto-Kun Hahaha - Reía Denki sosteniéndose en estómago y soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Pero, ¿esto es enserio?, Hahaha!, ¡El gran Uzumaki Boruto iba a besar a una chica en los labios pero se acobardó y lo hizo en la frente! - Iwabee era el único que podía hablar con claridad en esos momentos, Realmente le había dado gracia esa pequeña experiencia de su amigo.

\- ¡Esto no es para reírse! - Grito avergonzado el Uzumaki.

\- Si lo es! - Le contestaron los cuatro que al parecer ya se estaban calmando.

\- ... Mejor no les hubiera contado... - Murmuró fastidiado el Uzumaki.

\- Lo siento, ¿Podrias repetir la Historia? De tanta risa ya no me acuerdo de mucho - Carcajeó Iwabee limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- No - Dijo rápidamente el Rubió.

\- Espera, Espera yo te lo cuento! - Habló el Yamanaka al parecer quería provocar al Oji celeste.

 _ **Flash Back**_

El Uzumaki se acerco lentamente al rostro de la Kakei con la intención de besarla como lo había hecho antes.

\- Solo un poco más - Pensó Boruto con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Solo eran unos pocos centímetros y cumpliría su objetivó, pero al ver que la Oji Violeta cerro los ojos esperando a lo que fuera a venir, pero tan solo verle el rostro tan cerca del suyo no se atrevió por lo que cambió a besar su frente, Una vez hizo esto se separo y preguntó con una inocencia fingida.

\- Por qué cerraste los ojos? -

\- ¡¿Eh?! Po-Por nada! - Chilló nerviosamente la Kakei.

\- Mejor sera que entres a casa - Recomendó el Uzumaki por dentro se moría de los nervios pero por fuera parecía bastante tranquilo. - Soy un idiota'ttebasa

\- ¡Si, Buenas Noches! - le había dicho la chica totalmente nerviosa.

El Uzumaki no evitó soltar una gran carcajada cuando vio que a la Kakei se le habían caído las llaves por todos esos nervios que ella sentía.

\- _Que tierna se ve cuando esta nerviosa_ \- Pensó al verla de esa forma, una vez escucho la puerta cerrarse bajo las escaleras y miró la luna.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- Hahaha es cierto! - Carcajeó nuevamente el Yuino.

\- Mejor me voy... - Declaró el Uzumaki levantándose del suelo.

\- No, No ya nos calmamos! - Dijo el Nara deteniendo a su amigo.

\- ... - El Uzumaki los miro por unos segundos para después sentarse donde había estado.

\- Bueno, Es una pena que no hallas podido besarla como habías planeado - Hablo Denki mirando al Rubió.

\- Al parecer Ambos querían lo mismo, pero la cobardía de cierta persona... - Dijo el Yamanaka mirando de reojo al Uzumaki.

\- Pobre, Pobre Sumi-Chan! - Se escuchó decir sobre ellos.

\- ¿Hum? - Miraron todos hacia la parte de arriba de un árbol donde se encontraba el Azabache sentado de la misma forma que una Rana.

\- ¡Hiroshi! - Exclamaron todos por la presencia de aquel chico.

\- Hola, Chicos! - Sonrió el chico de manera que se vieran sus blancos dientes. De un salto bajo del árbol y se sentó junto a los demás.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Preguntó Denki curioso por la presencia de aquel Azabache.

\- Solo paseaba hasta que pase por aquí y los vi hací que quise pasar a saludar, pero al parecer me termine enterando de otra cosa jaja - Carcajeó levemente el Oji Azúl.

\- ... No me vaz a matar, Cierto? - Preguntó el Rubió algo asustado.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡Por supuesto que no! - Sonrió Hiroshi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Rubió.- Ese sera Takeo si se llega a enterar que quisiste besar a su pequeña "Hermana"!

\- ... - Ahora si el Uzumaki estaba espantado ya vio una vez al Castaño enojado y por lo menos no fue contra él.

\- Pero si veo a Sumi-Chan deprimida... Te las veras conmigo - Sonrió sinceramente el Azabache, por alguna razón para los presentes esa sonrisa les estaba causando miedo.

\- Hey, Denki, ¿Este chico fue poseído o que? - Preguntó Iwabee espantado.

\- No lo se -

\- _Esa sonrisa ya le eh visto antes_ \- Pensó el Uzumaki mientras recordaba a su madre.

\- Bueno, Aprovechando que paso por aquí... ¿Quien seria tan amable de enseñarme los alrededores? - Preguntó con Inocencia el Azabache.

\- Yo te lo enseño, Hiroshi-Kun - Dijo Denki levantándose de su lugar.

\- Muchas gracias!... Ehhh esto - Dijo nerviosamente el azabache.

\- Me llamo kaminarimon Denki... Se te olvido otra vez, Hiroshi-San - habló Decepcionado el chico, su nombre se lo había repetido como unas 10 veces.

\- Lo siento, me resulta difícil recordarlo - Carcajeó nerviosamente el Azabache.

\- Bueno, Mejor vamos! - Sonrió Denki empezando a caminar junto al Azabache.

\- Espera yo también voy! - Grito Iwabee levantándose de su lugar para seguir a ambos chicos.

\- _Traidores..._ \- Pensó Boruto al ver que sus dos amigos se iban con aquel Azabache con sonrisa tétrica.

\- Bueno, Al parecer solo quedamos nosotros dos - Dijo Inojin mirando a las dos personas que tenia enfrente.

\- Respecto a lo que hablábamos... Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento o seras un cobarde por no atreverte a besar a tu propia novia - Dijo el Nara intentando no soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- Es verdad puede que también llegue a hartarse de esperar - Bromeó el Yamanaka.

Boruto, quien ya estaba un poco molesto por aquellos comentarios, Bueno, Quien no? Si te dijeran cobarde en tu propia cara, Creo que a nadie le gustaría. Así que sin pensarlo gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Yo si he besado a Sumire! -

Ambos chicos no se esperaban aquella reacción de parte de su amigo por lo cual ambos se miraron para después ver al Uzumaki.

\- Entonces porqué no le besaste cuando la dejaste en su casa?

\- Si ya lo habías hecho, ¿que problema había de hacerlo otra vez? - Pregunto confundido el Nara.

\- No tiene sentido - Dijo el Yamanaka igual de confundido que el Nara.

\- Oye, Inojin tenemos que irnos! - Se exalto Shikadai al ver la Hora en un reloj cercano.

\- ... - El Yamanaka desvío su vista al reloj del parque y se sobresaltó - Llegaremos tarde, Nos vemos Boruto!

El Rubió no tuvo tiempo de explicar por la repentina partida de sus dos amigos, ¿Que tanto tenían que hacer?.

\- Bueno, entonces no tengo razones para seguí aquí - Murmuró levantándose y comenzó con su caminata hacia cualquier lugar que sus pies lo llevarán.

En el trayecto pensaba en esa repentina confesión que les había dicho a sus dos amigos.

\- _Creo que no debí haberlo dicho... Me siento avergonzado..._ -

\- Eso es de cobardes! - Se escuchó unos pasos más adelante.

Esa voz era de una castaña de dos coletas, la cual parecía realmente molesta.

\- Si, Si es de cobardes - Hablo otra castaña a su lado quien no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que le sucedía a su amiga.

\- Izuno, Namida! - Grito el Uzumaki al reconocer a ambas chicas.

\- Ah, Eres tu Boruto - Saludo Izuno con una sonrisa algo tensa.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Namida? - Pregunto algo asustado por el enojo que reflejaba su amiga.

\- Ah, Pues hace un rato estábamos en la biblioteca de aquí cerca y veras... Encontramos un libro con una linda historia de amor en donde ambos protagonistas se habían separado por decisión de la chica y volvieron a verse después de 4 años. — Susurró Izuno de manera que Namida no escuchara, aunque eso lo dudaba.

\- ¿Y cual es problema? - Pregunto confundido.

\- "El problema" Según Namida, es que el chico beso a la chica mientras dormía y después Namida no para de decir que eso es de... - Hablo Izuno lo suficientemente alto para que Namida escuchara.

\- Cobardes! Eso es de cobardes! - Grito Molesta la Suzumeno.

\- ¿Boruto? Sucede algo tu no sueles ser callado - Pregunto Izuno al ver que el chico se ponía nervioso.

\- ¿De verdad eso es de cobardes? - Pregunto con inocencia.

\- ... Boruto... No me digas que tu?... - Pregunto sorprendida Izuno a la declaración del Rubio.

\- Bo-ru-to... - Se escucho detrás de Izuno, Ambos se voltearon a verla y vieron sumamente molesta con una cuerda con 2 Kunais amarrados en ambas puntas de esta.

\- Namida? - Pregunto aterrado el Rubio.

\- ¿De donde saco esa cuerda? - Se pregunto Izuno al ver la soga.

De un rápido movimiento, Namida amarro al rubio a un árbol cercano y empezó a interrogarlo sumamente molesta.

\- ¿Besaste a una chica mientras dormia? ¿y antes que empezaras a salir con Sumire? - Pregunto la Suzumeno, ahora si se veía muy molesta.

\- Por cierto... ¿A quien besaste? - Pregunto curiosa Izuno.

-¿Eh? Pues yo bese a... ire - Susurro algo sonrojado.

\- ¿A quien? - Pregunto Namida más calmada.

\- Yo bese a... mire - hablo con poco más fuerte mientras su sonrojo crecía.

\- Habla más fuerte! - Regaño Izuno al no poder escuchar bien al Uzumaki.

\- Yo bese a Sumire, Felices? - Grito el Rubio todo sonrojado.

-Kyaaa! - Chillo la Suzumeno tocándose ambas mejillas.- Besaste a Sumire mientras ella dormía pero para la próxima que ella este despierta!

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? -

Tanto como el Uzumaki y las dos chicas dirigieron sus miradas en dirección donde se había escuchado la voz, Boruto al ver a la persona ahí parada se le puso la piel de gallina, la persona ahí parada era Takeo.

\- Namida, te devolveré la soga más tarde - Hablo nervioso el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunto Namida, para luego ver como el Uzumaki sacaba un Kunai y rompía la soga para comenzar una carrera lejos de ese lugar.

\- Espera, Uzumaki! - Grito Takeo persiguiendo al Uzumaki.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en distintas partes de Konoha, Dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente por un puente.

\- No se que le vez al tonto de Boruto - Dijo la Uchiha mirando a su amiga.

\- Boruto-Kun no es un tonto - Dijo la Kakei haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Si lo es, Siempre anda metiendo su nariz en donde no lo llaman - Dijo la Uchiha algo molesta.

\- Puede que tengas razón.. Pero gracias a eso ahora muchas personas viven en paz - Sonrió la Kakei recordando lo que el Rubio había hecho por ella hace algunos años atrás.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razon - Dijo rendida la Uchiha, Al parecer el Kazekage le informo todo lo que sucedía en Konoha.

\- ¡Sumire, Sarada! ¡Háganse a un lado! - Se escucho detrás de ellas.

Ambas chicas se voltearon y vieron a un Rubio que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellas, de un rápido movimiento ambas dejaron un espacio para que el oji azul pasara pero se sorprendieron al ver la razón por la cual este corría.

\- ¡Uzumaki! - Grito nuevamente Takeo, quien paso por el mismo espacio que había pasado el rubio hace unos segundos.

\- ¡¿Takeo-Kun?! - Grito sorprendida la Kakei al ver al castaño.

\- Sumire sera mejor frenarlos antes que algo malo pase - Dijo la Uchiha mirando a su amiga.

\- Esta bien! - Dicho esto ambas corrieron detras de ambos chicos que ya se habían adelantado un gran tramo.

\- Ahora que hizo ese idiota? - Se pregunto la Uchiha segura que el Uzumaki habia empezado esta carrera.

\- No lo se pero hizo enojar a Takeo-Kun - Dijo la Kakei preocupada.

Ambas chicas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para poder alcanzar a ambos chicos que ahora se encontraban a unos simples pasos más adelante.

\- Tu ve detras de Takeo y yo por el Idiota - Dijo la Uchiha acelerando el paso.

\- Esta bien! - Afirmo la Kakei

La uchiha se subió a la baranda de aquel puente que utilizan frecuentemente para juntarse en equipo y se acerco al rubio quedando a unos centímetros de el, sin dudar la Uchiha salto de aquella baranda y golpeo al Uzumaki haci dejándolo tirado.

En cambio la Kakei solo agarro al castaño de ambos brazos, deteniéndolo al instante.

\- Maldita Sarada, ¡¿Por qué rayos me pegas?! - Grito el Rubio hacia la Uchiha.

\- Par de idiotas podrían callarse y explicarme por que rayos te están siguiendo! - Pregunto exaltada la Uchiha

\- Yo te lo dire, Uchiha - Dijo Takeo dejando de forcejear con la Kakei.

\- Takeo no te atrevas - Suplico el Uzumaki quien empezaba a ponerse pálido - No frente a Sumire

\- Este Uzumaki beso a Sumire mientras ella dormia - Dijo ignorando las palabras del Rubio.

\- No sabia que fueras tan cobarde para besarla mientras dormía - Dijo la Uchiha decepcionada.

\- Y me las pagaras por haberla tocado sin su consentimiento - Dijo Takeo sumamente enojado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - Pregunto la Kakei mientas un sonrojo crecía en sus blancas mejillas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	18. 18 Tengo que hacerlo!

**_18.- Tengo que hacerlo!_**

* * *

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - Preguntó la Kakei mientras un sonrojó aparecía un sus mejillas.

\- ... Y-Yo puedo explicarlo! - Tartamudeó el Uzumaki con un Sonrojó al igual que la chica.

\- Tendras que Explicar mucho! - Dijo Takeo quien seguía molestó.

\- Sabía que eras Idiota, pero esto es demasiado - Susurró la Uchiha mirando de reojo al Uzumaki.

\- ... Takeo-Kun, Sarada, Podrían dejarnos solos, Por favor - Pidió la Kakei mientras empezaba a acercarse al Rubio.

\- P-Pero Sumire! - Se quejo el Castaño al pedido de la Oji violeta.

\- Takeo-Kun, Por favor... - Pidió nuevamente la Kakei.

\- ... Está bien - Dijo Takeo para luego desaparecer de aquel lugar.

\- Bueno yo también me voy - Dijo la Uchiha empezando su camino lejos de ahí.

\- ... - Él Uzumaki solo pudo ver como ambos se iban, dejándolo solo con Sumire, Que no dejaba de mirarlo .- Sumire, Yo puedo explicarlo...

\- Vamos a dar un paseó! - Sonrió la Kakei tomando la mano del Rubio.

\- ... - Boruto, se sorprendió por la manera de actuar de Sumire, ¿Acaso no se enojaría con él?. Estaba tan sorprendido que solo se dejo arrastrar por la Kakei.

Ambos caminaron en silenció, uno que era muy incómodo para el Uzumaki, quien no sabía que hacer o en que pensar.

\- _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_ \- Se preguntó Boruto mirando su mano que era sostenida por Sumire.- _¿Deberia corresponder?_

\- ¿No crees que es un lindo lugar, Boruto-Kun? - Preguntó la Kakei sacando a Boruto de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Boruto mirando a la chica a su lado.

\- Dije, ¿No crees que es un lindo lugar, Boruto-Kun? - Repitió la Kakei.

El Rubio levanto su mirada, y vio un lindó lago, solo habían como 6 personas en el lugar, Tenia que admitir que era muy calmado y un buen lugar para hablar.

\- Tranquilo, No estoy enojada contigo, Boruto-Kun - Dijo la Kakei sentándose con la espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol.

\- ¿D-De verdad? - Preguntó Boruto un poco apenado.

\- Sí, No te preocupes - Dijo Sumire golpeando levemente el suelo, indicándole al Uzumaki que se sentara junto a ella.

Boruto, Dudo unos momentos sentarse junto a ella, ¿Como no podía estar molesta?, Cuando hacia algo mal relacionado con las chicas, Sarada, Le gritaba o lo golpeaba por tener tan poco tacto con las mujeres.

Pero, Sumire, No había hecho ninguna de esas dos cosas, Así que optó a sentarse junto a ella.

\- A la próxima vez que hagas algo así... solo dímelo, Sí? - Dijo Sumire poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro del Rubio.

\- ... L-Lo aré, lo prometo - Respondió nerviosamente por la repentina cercanía de la chica, Ahora solo podía desviar su mirada con un leve sonrojo.

Unos segundos después, El Rubio sintió algo cálido en su mejilla, Abrió grandemente los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que eran los labios de Sumire sobre su mejilla derecha.

\- Su-Sumire!? - Chilló Boruto todo rojo mientras sostenía su mejilla derecha.

\- Eso es por el besó que me robaste - Dijo la Kakei guiñándole un ojo al Rubio.

\- ... - El Rubio solo se le quedo mirando a la Kakei quien de reía por lo bajo. Sin pensar tomó de manera brusca ambas mejillas de la chica y acerco a su rostro, dejando sus narices a unos pocos centímetros.

\- Bo-Boruto-Kun? - Tartamudeo la Kakei, por la repentina acción de Boruto.

El Rubio la miraba con una mirada decidida, ¿Acaso iba a...?, Eso hizo sonrojarse a la Kakei tan que parecía un tomate, Su corazón latía muy rápido... Siempre pasaba cuando estaba cerca del Rubio, de vez en cuando tenia miedo de que el chico pudiera escuchar sus latidos.

Ahora ella veía como el chico se sonrojaba, tenia que admitir que se veía muy lindo cuando se sonrojaba, pero no era el momento de pensar eso.

Sintió como el rubio afianzaba el agarre de sus mejillas, y empezaba a acercarse a la chica, pero, como todas las veces anteriores, no la pudo besar en la parte que más deseaba, por lo que le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda.

\- ... _Otra vez no pude hacerlo_... - Pensó Boruto alejándose del rostro de la Kakei.

\- ... -

\- _Soy un completo Idiota!_ \- Se regaño a si mismo.

Mientras el Rubio se regañaba, no se había dado cuenta que la Kakei lo había agarrado fuertemente de el cuello de su chamarra, Asustándolo un poco.

\- Su-Sumi- Chilló sorprendido el Rubio sin poder terminar su frase, No por que el no quisiera, Si no, Por los labios de Sumire, que estaba contra los suyos.

Era un beso cálido y tierno, pero a la vez un poco torpe de parte de la Kakei.

Boruto, Estaba muy sorprendido por la repentina acción de Sumire, Se sentía muy avergonzado, Ya que, Sumire hizo lo que él había intentado hacer hace unos momentos.

Sumire, lentamente se separo del Rubio, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

\- ... Se suponía que debería ser yo quien de el primer pasó, Sumire - Dijo Boruto sonrojando desviando su vista de Sumire.

\- Awa wa wa! - Balbuceó nerviosa la Kakei soltando la chamarra del Rubio.- L-lo siento! Y-yo no pude controlarme!

\- N-No te disculpes - Pidió Boruto rascándose con su dedo índice una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- P-Pero yo! - Intento disculparse la Kakei.

\- Tranquila, yo hice lo mismo - Dijo tranquilo el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sumire.

\- Esta bien... - Susurro Sumire volviéndose a acomodar en el hombro del Rubio, pero esta vez abrazando el brazo del Uzumaki.

\- _Fue un poco más cálido que la ultima vez_ \- Pensó el Uzumki mirando su brazo derecho que era sujetado por Sumire.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos, y ninguno de los dos había dicho algo, Era un silencio muy incomodo para Boruto, quien solo miraba a su alrededor, Ahora había un poco más de gente en el lugar, Algunas se habían dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí junto a Sumire, y como siempre opinaban al respecto.

Boruto, desvió su vista para ver la expresión de la chica, pero, lo único que vio fue, a la chica durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, Al ver esta escena, sonrió, y deicidio esperar a que ella despertara.

* * *

\- hum... -

\- Al fin despiertas, Sumire - Se escucho decir a su lado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Boruto-Kun? - Susurro la Kakei somnolienta.

\- Si, Soy yo - Respondió con su típica sonrisa.

\- ... - Sumire empezó a analizar en la situación que en la que se encontraba, estaba su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro del chico, uno al lado del otro como ella recordaba, y sus manos entrelazadas.- ¡¿Cuando me quede dormida?!

\- Humm... Como hace unos 35 minutos - recordó el rubio pasándose una mano por su cabellera rubia.

\- ¿Y porque no me despertaste? - Pregunto la Kakei mirando al Uzumaki.

\- Pues... Te veías tan tranquila que no quise hacerlo - Respondió tranquilamente mirando el lago.

\- Ya veo... - Dijo la Kakei mirando sus piernas.

\- Vamos! - Dijo Boruto levatandose de su lugar sin soltar la mano de la Peli violeta.

\- ¿A donde? - Pregunto una vez parada junto al Uzumaki.

\- Mmm... Vamos a caminar, es que me aburrí de estar sentado - Carcajeo el rubio empezando a caminar lejos del lugar seguido de Sumire.

Ambos caminaron por la aldea con tranquilidad, Hablando de cosas triviales y riendo de las historias que contaba el rubio, haciendo que de vez en cuando que la Kakei no pudiera caminar de tanta risa.

\- Lo siento, Boruto-Kun... - Dijo avergonzada la Kakei.

\- ¡Tranquila soy muy fuerte!, Ademas es mi culpa - Dijo el rubio, quien cargaba a la peli violeta en su espalda.

\- Pero... - Dijo inquieta por las miradas de los demás aldeanos.

\- No te preocupes, Ahora concentremos en pasarla bien, Si? -

\- ... - La kakei lo miro y para después soltar una ligera carcajada.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? - Pregunto confundido al ver que la chica se reía.

\- Pues... Cuando me entere de lo que habías hecho mientras dormía, Estabas muy nervioso, y ahora, Estas muy confiado, como siempre - Sonrió la Kakei pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Boruto.

\- ... Pues creí que estabas enojada conmigo por lo que había hecho... - Susurro Boruto mirando al frente con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Claro que no... - Susurro la Kakei cerca del oído del rubio, provocandole una pequeña descarga eléctrica al rubio.- Más bien... Me puse muy feliz al escucharlo...

 ** _¡Tum!¡ Tum!_**

\- ... - Si el Rubio estaba rojo antes, entonces ahora era un Tomate con piernas y brazos.

¿Qué era ese sonido que escuchaba? ¿Su corazón? ¿Eso era posible?

\- S-Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa se esta haciendo tarde - Dijo el Rubio dirigiéndose a paso normal a la casa de la Peli Violeta.

\- Esta bien - Acepto la Kakei mirando como las luces de la aldea se encendían y como tiendas empezaban con los labores de cierre.

* * *

\- Gracias por traerme a mi casa, Boruto-Kun - Agradeció Sumire mirando al Uzumaki.

\- No te preocupes... Es lo que hacen los novios cuando terminan una cita, No? - Dijo el Rubio rascándose su mejilla derecha, sin mirar a la Kakei.

\- Bueno, Nos vemos mañana - Sonrió la Kakei para luego buscar en su bolsillo y sacar una llave, la cual pertenecía a su casa.

\- ... _No piedo dejarlo así!_ \- Penso el Rubio mirando la espalda de la Kakei, que le había dado la espalda para poder abrir su departamento. - _Si no lo hago ahora, Solo lastimare mi orgullo y seré una burla para los demás... Tengo que hacerlo!_

Boruto, sujeto la muñeca de la Kakei y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara, Otra vez estaba esa mirada de decisión los ojos del Rubio, pensó la Kakei al verlo a los ojos. Boruto, la atrajo hacia el y la beso, como el había deseado con anterioridad.

Era más cálido que el beso que se dieron en el parque, sus cálidos labios masajeaban los suyos con mucha ternura, y los gemidos de sorpresa de parte de la Kakei callaban en la boca del rubio, Ella se sentía feliz por lo que decidió corresponder al beso que el chico le otorgaba. Ambos se separaron y se miraron, los dos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Buenas noches, Sumire - Susurro el rubio mostrando sus blancos dientes.

\- Buenas noches, Boruto-Kun! - Dijo la Kakei soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, juntando su frente con la del rubio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	19. 19- Ellos la conocen mejor que nosotros

**_19.- Ellos la conocen mejor que nosotros._**

* * *

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Ya era hora! - Grito una Oji celeste.

\- Hikaru-Chan, No grites! - Dijo la Kakei avergonzada.

\- Lo siento, Lo siento, pero, ya era hora que Uzumaki-Kun lo hiciera, No? - Sonrió Hikaru caminando a su lado.

\- Bueno, Sí... P-Pero! -

\- Nada de peros, Sumire! - Regaño la Akimichi.

\- Tu también lo querías! Tanto que lo habías hecho por tu cuenta - Carcajeó la Uchiha.- No sabía que nuestra querida Delegada tenia esos pensamientos!

\- Eso es cierto! - Carcajeó Izuno.- Quien habría pensado, Sumire besando primero a Boruto!

\- No lo digas tan alto, Wasabi! - Dijo nerviosa Sumire.

\- También hay que tener en cuenta que Boruto, al igual que Sumire, Pudo Besarla - Dijo Namida mirando a sus amigas.

\- Sí, en eso tienes razón... - Dijo la Uchiha tomándose el mentón.

\- Yo me preguntó... ¿Como sera cuando ustedes dos se casen? - Preguntó ChoCho con una sonrisa pícara.- Especialmente en sus momentos en donde solo están ustedes dos... Ju ju ju!

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Chilló la Kakei toda roja.

\- Ch-ChoCho! - Regaño la Uchiha Sonrojada.

\- Sumire, Tranquilizate si sigues así te vaz a desmayar! - Gritaba Hikaru sacudiendo a la Kakei, quien estaba más roja que un tomate.

\- Esta vez si te pasaste, ChoCho! - Grito Izuno Igual de sonrojada que la Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué? Solo era una pequeña broma inofensiva - Se excusó la Akimichi evitando soltar una carcajada.

\- ¡¿Inofensiva dices?! - Le gritaron tanto como la Uchiha e Izuno.

\- ¡Ah, Sumire ya te desmayaste! - Grito Hikaru sosteniendo a la Kakei en sus brazos.

La pobre sufrió un pequeño colapso por los nervios.

\- Al parecer se están divertiendo, Chicas! - Se escucho a unos pasos.

\- Hiroshi y ¿Mitsuki? - Dijo la Uchiha al verlos, ellos dos juntos, eso era nuevo.

\- Oh, Al parecer Sumire se desmayo - Dijo Mitsuki mirando a la Chica desmayada.- Eso no me lo esperaba de alguien entrenado por Raíz.

\- Otra vez con lo mismo, Mitsuki-San - Carcajeó el Azabache.- Hika-Chan, ¿te echamos una mano?

\- Seria de gran ayuda - Agradeció Hikaru por la ayuda.

\- Yo la cargare en mi espalda - Habló Mitsuki acercándose a la Castaña.

\- Esta bien! - Aceptó el Azabache.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tu, Mitsuki?, ¿Por que no dejas que Hiroshi lo haga? - Pregunto la Uchiha confundida.

\- Púes... Si Hiroshi la carga, de seguro Boruto lo golpeara por cargar a su novia sin su consentimiento - Respondió Mitsuki, mientras que con la ayuda de Hiroshi acomodaron a la Kakei en si espalda.

\- Y-Ya veo - Dijo la Uchiha algo incomoda por la escena que formaban el Albino y la Kakei.

\- Vas a seguir molestando a Boruto con eso, Mitsuki? - Preguntó Izuno mirando al albino.

\- El nunca me dijo que lo incomodaba - Respondió Mitsuki.- parare cuando el me diga que le incomoda.

\- Eres tan... Raro - Susurro Izuno con una gotita en su nuca.

\- Bueno, ¿A donde quieren ir, Chicas? - Preguntó Hiroshi mirando a el grupo de chicas frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué no les muestras a Uchiha-San y a las demás tus trucos de Magia? - Sugirió Hikaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Mis trucos de Magia? - Preguntó un poco sorprendido.

\- Sí! -

\- Además de Lindo sabe utilizar Magia! - Chilló la Akimichi

\- Un Shinobi que es Mago? - Preguntó la Uchiha sorprendida.

\- No me gusta llamar la atención con mis trucos de Magia - Dijo Nervioso el Azabache.- Aprendí solo para mostrárselos a mi hermana menor...

\- Solo un poco, Sí? - Suplicó la Oji Celeste juntando sus manos, acercándose al Azabache.

\- ...! - El Azabache, ,Al ver esto solo se solamente se sonrojó para luego desviar su mirada lejos de la castaña.- E-Esta bien, Lo aré!

\- Sí! - Gritó la castaña esta vez empujando al Azabache para que caminara a un parque cercano.- Vengan por aquí!

* * *

\- Aquí tengo dos pañuelos - Dijo el Azabache mostrando un pañuelo Rosa y uno color Violeta - Son solo unos simples pañuelos, Pero, Si los enrolló de esta manera... Salen cuatro pañuelos!

\- Impresionante - Aplaudió Namida fascinada con los trucos del Azabache.

\- ... Utilizaste Chakra en los pañuelos? - Preguntó la Uchiha.- Si es así no sorprende...

\- Crees que Utilicé Chakra para hacer algo tan fácil? - Carcajeó Hiroshi.- Crees que Utilicé Chakra para tener tus lentes justo aquí? - Mostrando unos anteojos color rojo.

\- ¡¿Có-Cómo lo hiciste?! - Gritó Sorprendida la Uchiha al ver sus lentes en manos de Hiroshi.

\- Un mago nunca revela su secreto, Sarada-San! - Carcajeó el Azabache mientras le colocaba los lentes a la Uchiha.

\- ... - Miro de mala gana la Uchiha.

\- ¿Y qué más puedes hacer, Hiroshi? - Preguntó Mitsuki que estaba con la Kakei quien seguía desmayada, Ahora ella descansaba tranquilamente en el hombro del albino.

\- Púes... Como no tengo suficiente material es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora... - Meditó el Azabache.- Espera creo que puedo hacer al-

\- ¡Mitsuki! - Se escucho desde atrás.

\- Pero mira quien viene ahí... Un novio totalmente celoso - Hablo Sarada mirando a un Rubio quien venia a toda velocidad.

\- Hola, Boruto - Saludo Mitsuki una vez el rubio estuvo a su lado.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces con Sumire en esa posición? - Interrogó el Uzumaki mirando al Albino.

\- Ella solo se desmayó, No te preocupes, Yo solo le ofrecí mi hombro para que descansara hasta que despertara - Dijo tranquilo Mitsuki.

\- Ahora que estas aquí tu puedes seguir, Boruto - Sonrió Mitsuki apartando un poco a la Kakei.

\- ... Sí... - Afirmó el Uzumaki sentándose en el lugar donde antes había estado el Albino.

\- Boruto! - Se escucho aun más atrás.

\- Oh, Shikadai, Lo siento! - Se disculpo Boruto al percatarse que había dejado solo al Nara.

\- Ahora entiendo por que te habías ido corriendo... - Murmuró mirando a la Kakei.- Eres un celoso... Ahora la Pobre Sumire no puede estar con sus amigos sin que otro se ponga celoso...

\- N-No estoy celoso! - Dijo el Uzumaki haciendo un puchero.

\- Nadie te cree - Le respondieron los presentes.

\- hum... - Se escucho un pequeño gemido de cierta persona que por fin empezaba a reaccionar.

\- Ahora sabremos que opina la novia! - Carcajeó Hiroshi.

\- ¿Boruto-Kun? - Preguntó perdida la Kakei.

\- Sí, soy yo - Afirmó el Rubió con una sonrisa.

\- _... Boruto-Kun, esta aquí..._ \- Pensó la Kakei colocándose roja al recordar lo que había sucedido antes.- _Tranquila eso no ha pasado..._

\- Sumire, te tenemos una pregunta - Dijo la Uchiha mirando a la Peli Violeta.

\- ¿Una pregunta? -

\- Sí! - Afirmó el Azabache levantando su pulgar.

\- Como ahora eres la novia de este patán con nombre - Señalo la Uchiha.- Queríamos preguntarte sí... Boruto, ¿Es celoso Cuando otros chicos se acercan a ti o hablan contigo?

\- ¿Si es celoso? - Meditó la Kakei para luego mostrar una sonrisa.- Si lo es! Aunque siempre lo niega

\- S-Sumire... - Se sonrojó el chico.

\- Ja, ¿Ves? Hasta Sumire dice lo mismo! - Carcajeó la Uchiha victoriosa

\- Sumi-Chan siempre tiene que juntarse con los sobre protectores - Bromeó el Azabache.

\- E-Eso no es cierto! - Se quejo la Kakei levantándose de su lugar.

\- Es es verdad! - Carcajeó Hikaru desde su lugar en el suelo.

\- Tu también, Hikaru-Chan... - Decepcionada

\- ¡Hika-Chan, corre ya va a empezar! - Corrió Hiroshi mientras reía.

\- E-Espera, Hiroshi-Kun! - Grito la Kakei corriendo detrás del Azabache.

\- Corre Hiroshi! - Ánimo la Castaña de ojos celestes con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué lo esta siguiendo? - Pregunto Namida confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

\- Sumire suele colocarse así cuando le dicen algo que es cierto aunque ella lo niegue - Carcajeó Hikaru.- También paso cuando le dije que se había enamorado de Uzumaki-Kun, Jeje

\- ¿Enserio? -

\- Sí, me decía de como podía ser posible que solo lo admiraba .- Relataba la castaña.- Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y lo admitió... Tuvieron que a ver visto su cara, parecía un tomate!

\- Y-Ya veo...-

\- Oh, al parecer en cualquier momento se va a cansar de correr, Wasabi-San puedes decirme donde venden dulces de mora - Dijo la Oji celeste como si nada.

\- ¿Dulces de mora? ¿Para qué los quieres? - Preguntó confundida

\- Después de una carrera sin sentido, como lo llama Takeo, A Sumire siempre se le antoja un dulce de mora! - Dijo la Castaña guiñando un ojo hacía los presentes.

\- Ya veo! - Sonrió Wasabi

\- No tenia idea - Declaró la Uchiha.

\- Bueno, es fácil saberlo, Después de todo viví con ella casi tres años - Dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

\- Ustedes la conoces más que nosotros - Dijo el Uzumaki un tanto triste.- _Eso es cierto... Ellos conocen sus sueños, Aficiones, miedos, lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta... En cambio yo... Ne se casi nada de ella..._

\- Eso es obvió, Boruto - Dijo la Uchiha sin mirarlo.

\- ... - Sin decir nada el Uzumaki desvío su vista a la Peli violeta, quien corría con todas sus fuerzas detrás del azabache.

Tenia que hacer algo, pero lo que tenía en mente, quería evitarlo a toda costa. Pero al parecer tendría que hacerlo... Tendría que sacrificar su propia felicidad a cambió de que otra persona la tenga.

Una vez ambos chicos se cansaran de correr, y de que Sumire comiera unos ricos dulces de mora. Todos se dirigieron al centro de la aldea para así disfrutar todos juntos, de paso encontraron a Takeo junto a Iwabee y Denki, Al parecer Takeo se había perdido en pleno centro.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que algunos se tuvieron que ir.

\- Bueno solo quedamos Sumire, Yo, Hikaru, Takeo, Hiroshi y el Bobo de Boruto - Dijo la Uchiha viendo a los que tenían en frente.

\- Creo que no es así, Sarada - Dijo Hikaru .- Nosotros tres tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas para tener todo listo para pasado mañana.

\- Bueno, Nos vemos mañana - Dijo la Uchiha

\- Sí, Nos vemos Sumire, Uzumaki-Kun! - Sonrió la Castaña.

\- No quiero que llegue pasado mañana - Dijo triste la Kakei.

\- Sumire, En algún momento tendríamos que volver a Suna... Tu perteneces a Konoha y Nosotros pertenecemos a Suna - Dijo Takeo mirando a la Peli Violeta.

\- Si lo se... Pero... -

\- Sumire, No nos despidamos antes de tiempo, Si? - Sonrió Hikaru para animar a la Peli Violeta.

\- Hikaru-Chan... -

\- Sumi-Chan, Si te pones triste nosotros también nos sentiremos mal - Dijo el Azabache con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- Además aquí esta Boruto, tu persona especial!

\- Eso es cierto! Nuestro caminos se volverán a juntar - Dijo la Castaña con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí! Nos vemos mañana! - Sonrió de igual manera la Kakei.

\- Eso me gusta! - Declaró Hikaru para luego irse con sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Yo también me voy - Dijo Sarada empezando su camino hasta su casa.

\- ¿Eh? Tu también Sarada? - Preguntó la Kakei viendo a su amiga.

\- Y quedarme con ustedes dos? Olvidalo, lo único que haría seria tocar el violín - Dicho esto la Uchiha desapareció.

\- ... Sumire, puedes acompañarme un momento? - Preguntó el Uzumaki.

\- Claro, ¿Donde quieres ir? - Preguntó la Kakei mirando al Rubio.

\- Solo sigueme - Dijo tomando la mano de la Peli violeta.

Ambos caminaron en silenció hasta llegar a un bosque alejado, el rubio se adentro en el junto a la Kakei y se detuvieron cerca de unas grandes rocas.

\- ¿Un bosque? - Preguntó confundida la Kakei por el lugar.

\- Sumire, Quiero pedirte un favor... - Dijo el Uzumaki bajando su mirada.

\- ¿Que clase de favor? - Preguntó la Kakei un poco asustada, la mirada del rubio le decía que no era bueno.

\- Por favor vuelve a Suna... -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. 20- ¿Por qué?

**_20.- ¿Por qué...?_**

* * *

\- Por favor vuelve a Suna -

\- ... ¿Qué?... - Preguntó atónita.

\- Que vuelvas a Suna junto con Hikaru y los demás - Dijo sin mirarla.

\- ¿Por que me pides eso? - Sus ojos le ardían, pero tenia que ser fuerte.

\- Es por tu bien... - Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Sumire escuchara.

\- ¿Que clase de bien es ese?... ¿Esto es lo que te molestaba? - Preguntó la Kakei mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

\- Te lo pido... Vuelve a Suna -

\- ¡No lo haré! - Le gritó.

\- Por favor... Te lo pido... -

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo como eso?! - Sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas habías caído por sus blancas mejillas.- ¡No lo haré! ¡Definitamente no!

\- Sumire... Te lo ruego -

\- ¡Te dije que No! - Gritó mientras tomaba ambas mejillas del chico para que levantara su vista y la mirara. Aunque al parecer fue mala idea, una vez levantó la vista del Uzumaki, Vio las lágrimas que caían por sus Azulinos ojos.

\- ¿Por qué Boruto-Kun?... ¿Por qué? - Interrogó viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Ellos te conocen mejor que nosotros... Por eso te lo pido -

\- Aún puedes conocerme! ¡Solo dejemos que el tiempo pase y me conocerás mejor que nadie! - Decía la Kakei entre lágrimas.- Olvidemos que esto paso y Regresemos a la aldea...

\- Si realmente me amas... Hazlo! - Suplicó el rubio con determinación.

\- No me lo pidas de esa manera! ¡¿A caso no me escuchaste esa vez?! ¡No quiero volverte hacer esperar! - Sentía Rabia, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a sentir rabia.

\- ¡¿Crees que para mí es fácil decir esto?! - Gritó el Uzumaki.

\- Entonces, ¡¿Por qué te fuerzas a esto?! - Chilló agarrando los brazos de rubio.

\- ¡Por que quiero que seas feliz con gente que te conoce! -

\- No quiero... Quiero quedarme a tu lado, Boruto-Kun! - Dijo exaltada, si no paraba ahora, Nadie podría hacerlo después.

El Uzumaki atrajo a la chica hasta él y la abrazó con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Por favor ve... -

\- No quiero... -

\- Sumire... -

\- Qué...? -

\- Este sera el último... -

\- ¿A que te refieres con Último? - Unos segundos después sintió los labios del Uzumaki sobre los suyos.

 _¿Por qué tenia que pedirle eso?_

 _¿Por qué se estaba haciendo daño a el mismo?_

Sin pensar, Sumire se separó del Uzumaki de un empujón, para luego golpearlo en su mejilla derecha.

\- ...

\- ... ¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento! - Se disculpó Sumire por la repentina acción.

\- ... - Sin decir nada el Uzumaki miro a la Kakei mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo en silencio.- Vuelve a Suna... Es la ultima ves que te lo pido...

\- ... Sabes Boruto-Kun... - Susurró la Kakei mientras sus lágrimas caigan por sus rojas mejillas.- Estoy decepcionada... Muy decepcionada...

Dicho esto la Kakei salio corriendo del lugar, Dejando al Uzumaki solo en aquel solitario bosque.

\- Perdóname... Sumire - Pensó mientras se dejaba caer y sus llantos dejaban de ser silenciosos. Realmente le dolía, pero, era lo mejor.

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta ya estaban haciendo que perdiera la paciencia, Quien podía tocar tanto?, por más que dijera que la esperará, esa persona golpeaba más fuerte.

\- ¡Ya voy! - Dijo de manera cansada, Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a la persona quien no dejaba de tocar la jodida puerta. - ¿Sumire?

\- Hi-Hikaru-Chan... - Dijo la Kakei entre pequeños hipos.

\- ¿Que te sucede? - Preguntó la castaña al notar las lágrimas de su amiga.

\- ¡Hikaru-Chan! - Sollozó la Kakei para luego aferrarse a su amiga con fuerza.

\- ... ¡Takeo! ¡Hiroshi! Vengan rápido! - Gritó la castaña cerrando la puerta.- Tranquilizate, Sumire

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hika-Chan? - Preguntó el Azabache saliendo de una de las habitaciones.- ¡¿Sumire, Por qué lloras?!

\- Sumire... - Susurró Takeo sumamente preocupado.

\- Takeo-Kun... - Balbuceo la Peli violeta para luego aferrarse fuertemente al pecho del castaño.

\- ¿Sumire, Podrías decirnos que paso? - Preguntó preocupado el Azabache.

\- Esperamos a que se tranquilice - Dijo la Oji celeste.

Los tres ninjas de Suna, se sentaron en los sillones de aquel lugar y esperaron tranquilamente hasta que la Kakei se calmara.

\- Y bien, ¿Nos dirás que sucedió? - Preguntó Hikaru hacia su amiga.

\- Hi-Hikaru-Chan... Bo-Boruto-Kun, Quiere que vuelva a Suna junto a Ustedes - Sollozó levemente.

\- ¡¿Qué quiere qué?! - Gritaron los presentes sorprendidos.

\- ¡Ese Uzumaki! - Maldijo Takeo molestó .- Le dije que si te hacia llorar se las vería conmigo!

\- E-Espera, Takeo-Kun no vallas a cometer una locura - Suplicó la Kakei.

\- ¡¿Como me pides eso?! - Grito furioso dirigiéndose a la puerta de aquel departamento y saliendo del lugar.

\- Lo siento, Sumi-Chan... Pero, Yo opino igual que Takeo - Dijo el Azabache antes de irse corriendo detrás de su compañero.

\- ... - Sin quererlo, Sumire había empezado una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

\- Tranquila... -

* * *

\- Takeo! -

\- ¿Hiroshi? - Preguntó el Castaño mientras corría por los techos de las casas.

\- Vamos a Buscar a Boruto-Kun - Dijo el Azabache mirando a su compañero.

\- Por supuesto! El no tiene idea de lo que Sumire tubo que soportar mientras estaba en Suna! - Decían el Castaño muy molesto.- Hiroshi, Quiero que buques la presencia de ese Uzumaki.

\- Esta bien, pero no exageres! - Sonrió el Azabache.

\- No prometo nada -

\- Lo sabía... - Susurró Hiroshi para luego hacer unas cuantas posiciones de mano.- Esta cerca del parque Senju, Al parecer esta metido en el bosque que esta cerca de ahí.

\- Solo para rastrear gente sirves - Bromeó el castaño.

\- Je, Tan molestó como siempre - Carcajeó el Azabache.- Vamos!

\- Sí! -

* * *

\- _Fue lo mejor..._ \- Pensaba el Uzumaki, Sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas, se sentía Inútil.- _Soy patético..._

\- Boruto-Kun... - Se escucho frente a él.

\- Hiroshi... Takeo... - Dijo el Rubio con una voz apagada, están muy deprimido por lo que había hecho.

\- Sumire ya nos dijo... - Dijo con un semblante serio el Azabache.

\- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Si hacías llorar a Sumire te ibas a arrepentir! - Gritó enojado el Castaño tomando el cuello de la chamarra del rubio.

\- Sabes cuanto te extraño Sumire mientras ella estaba en Suna! -

\- Ella lloraba cuando estaba sola... Y eso aumento cuando ella se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de ti, Uzumaki! - Le gritaba el castaño.

\- Y por eso le hizo una promesa a Kakashi-San! -

\- ... Promesa?... - Se dignó a decir el Uzumaki.

\- Sí, ella le prometió a Kakashi-San no volver a llorar por ese tipo de cosas - Hablo Hiroshi desde atrás.

\- Cuando ella nos contó que regresaría a Konoha, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y Sollozó de felicidad... por qué ella te volvería a ver! - Se sentía frustrado, quería el Uzumaki buscara por su propia voluntad a la Kakei, sin que nadie le diera un sermón, pero al parecer el destinó no quería eso.

\- Yo... No la conozco lo suficiente como para estar a su lado... - Susurró el rubio.

\- ¡¿Por que la alejas?! -

\- ¡Yo no quiero que se valla! ¡¿Crees que yo no me siento mal?! ¡Quiero que este conmigo!... Pero... ¡También quiero que viva con gente que la conozca! - Grito el Uzumaki soltándose del agarre del castaño.

\- ¡Aun puedes conocerla! ¡Si ella se va nunca podrás conocerla tanto como nosotros! -

\- Boruto-Kun... Te mostrare algo - Dijo el Azabache acercándose.- Mirame a los ojos.

\- Hiroshi, Vas a usar tus...? -

\- Es la única manera de que lo vea... - Dijo cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos rápidamente.- **_Aoimoku!_**

\- ...! - Lo último que vio el Uzumaki fueron los ojos Azules de Hiroshi, cuales habían brillado, haciendo que el perdiera la conciencia.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Se preguntó el Uzumaki mirando a su alrededor.

\- _**Estas en Suna, Boruto-Kun**_ -

\- ¡Hiroshi! ¿Como que estoy en Suna? -

\- _**Tranquilo esto son solo mis recuerdos**_ -

\- ¿Tus recuerdos? - Preguntó sin creerlo.

\- _**Así es! Mira Boruto-Kun, si sigues más adelante vas a poder ver la academia de Suna** _-

\- La academia... - Susurró el Rubio para ir por donde le habían dicho.

Camino unos cuantos pasos y pudo ver un gran edificio, cuando fue de viaje hacia Suna junto a sus compañeros había estado ahí.

\- No ha cambiado nada - Dijo el Uzumaki decepcionado

\- **Por que esta es la academia de hace tres años atrás** -

\- ¿La academia de hace tres años? - Preguntó sorprendido.

\- **Si, ahora quiero que entres y vallas al tercer salón que esta a la derecha del segundó pisó** -

\- ¿Que entré? ¿Pero no me regañaran por estar dentro de la academia sin permiso? - Dijo el Rubio un tanto incomodo si alguien lo viera.

\- **Como dije antes, Esto son solo mis recuerdos por lo que nadie te va a ver** -

\- Esta bien -

El Uzumaki sin dudar esta vez, entro a la academia y siguió todas las ordenes que Hiroshi le había dado.

\- ¿Es esta? - Pregunto Boruto una vez estuvo frente a una puerta.

\- **Así es, Ahora escucha** -

\- _Bueno chicos hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, Su nombre es Kakei Sumire y fue trasladada desde Konoha por problemas personales_ -

- _Es un placer conocerlos!_ -

\- Esa es la voz de Sumire... -

- **Si, es su voz... Boruto-Kun, Al parecer solo podre mostrarte esto...-**

\- ¿Que?, ¡pero si solo he visto esto! - Se alarmo el Rubio.

\- Tranquilo, Te mostrare todo... Pero tendrá que serlo lo más rápido posible.. Así que prepárate Boruto-Kun -

\- Espera de qu-! - Sin poder completar la frase, Boruto, Puedo ver una gran cantidad de escenas pasar frente a sus ojos.- ... Que pasa?... Ahora me ciento muy cansado...

Boruto se sentía muy cansado, como si ni hubiera dormido en días, El rubio cerro los ojos unos segundo, y cuando los volvió abrir, vio a Takeo sujetando a un cansado Azabache.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hiroshi? - Pregunto el Castaño mirando a su amigo.

\- S-Si... Solo estoy un poco cansado - Sonrió cansadamente el Azabache.

\- Te llevare de vuelta al departamento.- Dijo Takeo pasando el Brazo de Hiroshi por sus hombros.

\- ...¡¿Ya esta anocheciendo?! - Grito el Uzumaki al ver unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo.

\- Si no sabias, estuviste dos horas en ese estado - Dijo el Castaño mirando fijamente al Rubio.- Uzumaki, más te vale ir a la estación mañana o si no, nunca te lo perdonare.

Boruto lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos, fue ver como se marchaban ambos chicos.

\- ... ¿Ahora que se supone que haga? - Se pregunto el Uzumaki mirando las estrellas como si ellas fueran a decirle la respuesta.- Sumire... Realmente te amo mucho...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	21. 21- El adiós

**_21.- El adiós..._**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que Sumire no piensa salir del departamento? - Preguntó la Uchiha mirando a la castaña.

\- Eso me dijo... Ayer no quiso irse a su departamento, por la que dejamos que se quedara en el cual nosotros nos hospedamos... Pero esta mañana me dijo que no quería ver a nadie hasta mañana - Decía la castaña con la mirada baja.

\- ¿En que rayos piensa Boruto? - Se preguntó la Uchiha con molestia.

\- ... No lo se, pero, según con lo que me contaron Hiroshi y Takeo... El solo quiere que Sumire viva con gente quien la conozca - Murmuro tomándose la barbilla.

\- Nosotros la conocemos... Así que no veo el problema - Habló la Uchiha mientras pensaba en el idiota de su Amigo.

\- La conocen, eso esta claro... Pero a lo que refiere Uzumaki-kun, es que ustedes no la conocen tanto como nosotros... - Dijo Hikaru mirando a la Uchiha.

\- Ya veo... Y por culpa de ese idiota, Sumire volverá a irse...-

\- Sumire... Acepto irse, pero se nota que no quiere hacerlo - Murmuró triste.

\- ¡Sarada! ¡Aki-San! -

\- ¡Shikadai! ¡Por aquí! - le grito la Uchiha al Nara.

\- Nara-Kun, ¿Como te fue? - Preguntó la castaña mirando al recién llegado.

\- Según Himawari, Boruto esta en reposo - Dijo con pesadez.

\- ¿En reposo? - Preguntaron ambas chicas sin entender.

\- Al parecer, Boruto en estos momentos sufre de un dolor de cabeza horrible - Dijo sentándose en la mesa junto con ambas chicas.

\- Al parecer nuestro querido rubio pensó tanto, Tanto que le dio dolor de cabeza - Bromeó la Uchiha.- Pobre no esta acostumbrado

\- No es momento de decir esas cosas, Sarada-San -

\- También fui a espiar a Boruto - Dijo el Nara mirando a ambas chicas.

\- ¿Y que viste? - Preguntó la castaña.

\- A Boruto sentado en su cama... Mirando esa caja donde guarda un antiguo broche que usaba Sumire - Relató el Nara.

\- Ya veo... - Suspiró Sarada.

\- Se supone que nuestro último día aquí sería lleno de alegría y hermosos recuerdos dignos de conmemorar - Suspiró de igual manera Hikaru.

\- Sarada, Aki-San... - Llamó el Nara.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto la Uchiha ante el llamado del Nara.

\- Reunamos a los demás -

\- ¿Para que? - Pregunto esta vez Hikaru.

\- Ya verán - Sonrió el Nara.

\- ... -

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué Boruto le dijo?! - Grito ChoCho alterada.

\- Sabia que era un idiota, pero esto supera los limites - Murmuro Inojin.

\- ¿En que estará pensando Boruto-Kun? - Dijo Denki sosteniéndose la barbilla.

\- Ese tonto... ¿Acaso quiere sacrificar su felicidad o qué? - Se pregunto Chocho indignada.

\- Y qué vamos a hacer? - Pregunto el Yamanaka mirando al Nara.

Todos los presentes vieron como al Nara se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Shikadai le dio la espalda a los presentes y miro el cielo.

\- Primero busquemos a Takeo y Hiroshi -

* * *

 _¿Por qué tenia que suceder esto?_

 _¿Por qué Boruto le pedía eso tan repentinamente?_

\- No entiendo... El puede conocerme más si yo me quedo aquí en Konoha - Susurro la Kakei mientras abrazaba sus dos piernas.

Ella se encontraba encerrada en la habitación que le pertenecía a su Amiga Hikaru, Sumire había estado ahí desde ayer en la tarde, no había salido en ningún momento desde que se encerró. Hiroshi había intentado animarla innumerables veces, Sin lograr Nada.

\- Sumi-Chan... Te lo pido por favor - Se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Hiroshi-Kun... Ve a descansar -

\- Sumi-Chan... -

\- Vete por favor... Quiero estar sola -

\- Me dirás de nuevo... Que lo que hice fue inútil - Sonaba triste el chico.

\- ... Ya te lo dije... Lo único que hiciste fue gastar tu Energía y también tu Chakra - Repitió la Kakei.

\- No entiendes aun... lo hice por nuestra amistad... Y por salvarme esa vez... Cuando llegaste a Suna - Recordó el Azabache.

\- ... -

 ** _Flash Back_**

\- Rayos estoy acorralado! -

\- ¡Ya no tienes donde escapar Hiroshi! - Grito un chico de unos 13 años de edad.

\- Katsuke-San, Ya te dije que no tengo dinero! - Le grito el Azabache.

\- ¿Seguro? Pues no te creo nada! -

\- ¡Detente! -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quien eres tu mocosa? - Pregunto el chico viendo a la chica que se encontraba justo detrás de el.

\- Alguien que pasaba por aquí -

\- ¿Y que rayos puede hacer alguien como tu contra mi? -

\- Yo solo vengo a ayudar a ese chico - Dijo rápidamente la chica dirigiéndose al azabache.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto el Azabache viendo a la chica.

\- Pues... -

\- Oye, Niña es mejor que te vayas si no quieres salir lastimada - Sugirió el chico acercándose a los dos niños.

\- No es bueno obligar a los demás a darte dinero - Regaño la Chica.

\- No aceptare que una niña como tu me sermonee - Grito el chico enojado.

- _Suiton: Suireiha..._ \- Susurro la chica apuntando a los pies del chico, deteniéndolo.

\- Una kunoichi! -

\- No quería utilizar esto, pero, No te quiero ver más molestando a alguien -

\- Tks... Esta bien... Me largo - Dijo el chico manchandoce.

\- Espero que no vuelvas a molestar a alguien! -

\- Esto... Muchas gracias! -

\- De nada! -

\- Pero... ¿por qué me ayudaste? -

\- Ese chico me recordaba a un amigo de clases que siempre intimidaba a sus compañeros -

\- Me ayudaste por que Katsuke-San te recordaba a ese amigo? -

\- Por supuesto que no... No podía dejarte solo con ese problema -

\- Ya veo... Por cierto me llamo Kazuo Hiroshi! ¿Y tu? -

\- Me llamo Kakei Sumire, Es un gusto conocerte! -

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _ **-**_... _ **-**_

\- Sumi-Chan... Yo solo quiero ayudarte -

\- Y-Yo - Balbuceo la chica antes de ser interrumpida

\- ¡Takeo! ¡Sumire! -

\- ¡Hi-Hikaru! - Grito el Azabache al notar la presencia de la chica.

\- ¡Sumire, Sal ya de esa habitación! - Esa era la voz de la Uchiha.

\- Sarada... - Murmuro la chica acercándose a la puerta y abrirla.

\- Alfin sales! - Sonrio la Castaña.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? - Pregunto sorprendida.

\- Ya veras -

* * *

\- ¿Ese Uzumaki no va a venir o que? - Se pregunto el Castaño.

\- Tranquilo, Sarada y Nara-Kun fueron a buscarlo - Dijo Hikaru mirando a todos lados.

\- Pero si no llega... - Murmuro el Azabache mirando a la Peli Violeta quien sostenía su maleta.

\- Tiene que llegar! -

\- Yo se que llegara! - Grito Izuno segura de si misma.

\- Yo también creo... Pero solo quedan 6 minutos... - Murmuro la Castaña mirando el reloj de la estación.

* * *

\- ¡Levántate Boruto! - Gritaba el Nara tirando de las sabanas las sabanas que sostenía el Uzumaki.

\- ¡Shikadai tiene razón! si no te das prisa... ¡Sumire se marchara! - Decía la Uchiha muy molesta.

\- Como puedo verla después de lo que le dije... -

\- Boruto... - Llamo el Nara acercándose al rubio para darle un golpe en la mejilla derecha.- ¡¿Crees que eres el único que sufre?! ¡Ella decidió irse por que tú se lo pediste!... ¡Y tu como su Novio, Ahora debes decirle que se quede!

\- Shikadai... - Murmuro atónito el Uzumaki tocándose la mejilla golpeada.

\- Shikadai tiene razón... Por lo menos dile Adiós - Susurro la Uchiha.- O mejor aun..

\- ¡Detenla! - Le gritaron ambos.

\- Chicos... - Susurro para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa.- Gracias, Chicos... Pense que si la dejaba ir a Suna de nuevo... Ella seria feliz, pero al parecer me equivoque...

\- Si, Si como digas... ¡Tontoruto solo te quedan 3 minutos! -

\- ¿Qué? - Chillo el Uzumaki saliendo lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Por lo menos va vestido esta vez - Murmuro Shikadai rascándose la nuca.

\- Ah.. No me recuerdes eso... -

\- Espero que llegue a tiempo -

\- ... -

* * *

\- _Sumire... Por favor espérame_ \- Pensaba el Uzumaki mientras corría por la aldea hacia la estación de trenes.- ¡¿Por qué rayos mi casa tiene que quedar tan lejos de la estación?!

Había salido de su casa hace unos pocos segundos, dejando a sus dos amigos atrás en su casa, Pero eso no importaba ahora, Tenia que llegar cuanto antes a esa maldita terminal.

Rayos en esos momentos no sabia cuantos pasos había dado, Justo frente a el se encontraba la terminal, la cual con tantas ansias había deseado ver. Ahora que él lo pensaba, esa escena le resultaba muy familiar. El corriendo detrás de la Chica peli Violeta, que estaba a punto de irse.

El Uzumaki entro a la terminal y buco a sus amigos con la mirada, una vez los vio se acerco rápidamente a ellos.

\- ¿Donde esta Sumire? - Pregunto un tanto agitado.

\- Pues... - Murmuro Inojin un tanto incomodo.

\- ¿No me digas que...? - Pregunto el rubio mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Si... -

Cuando Boruto llego, El tren ya se había ido...

\- Sumire! -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	22. 22FINAL: Para Siempre!

**22.- FINAL: Para siempre!**

* * *

\- ¡Rayos! - Grito el rubio golpeando el suelo.

\- ... Boruto... - Murmuró ChoCho triste al ver al Uzumaki.

\- ¡Boruto! - Se escuchó detrás de el, eran Shikadai y Sarada quienes habían llegado a la estación.

\- ¿Donde esta el tren? - Preguntó Sarada.

\- Se fue hace unos momentos... - Respondió Mitsuki con la mirada baja.

\- No puede ser... - Susurró Sarada sorprendida.

\- ... Bueno, ya se fue me voy a casa - Sonrió Shikadai.

\- Shikadai... - Murmuró enojado el rubio cuando vio la sonrisa del Nara.- ¡¿Como rayos puedes mostrar una sonrisa en estos momentos?!

En esos momentos al Uzumaki lo comía vivo la culpa y la ira. Se sentía culpable, la persona más importante para él... Ya no estaba junto a él.

\- Como siempre tan distraído, No Sarada? - Sonrió Mitsuki junto a su compañera de equipo.

\- Por supuesto! - Respondió la Uchiha.

\- ¿A que viene todo eso? - Preguntó el Uzumaki perdido.

\- ¿No vez algo extraño aquí? - Preguntó Denki parándose junto a Mitsuki.

\- ¿Algo extraño? -

\- ¡Si! - Respondió Izuno con una sonrisa.

\- Te llamare idiota por una semana si no puedes adivinarlo, Boruto - Sonrió Chocho colocando sus manos en los hombros de Izuno.

El Uzumaki miro atentamente a sus compañeros que lo habían dejado enserrado en un círculo.

Junto a el estaban: Shikadai, Sarada, Mitsuki, Denki, Inojin, ChoCho y Izuno... Esperen un momento.

\- ¿Wasabi? ... - Preguntó extrañado el Uzumaki.- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que te fuiste de misión junto a Namida e Iwabee?

\- Y en eso esta - Respondió el Nara.

\- ¿Como que en eso esta? ¡Yo la veo ahí! - Gritó confundido apuntando a la castaña.

\- Si es que ella realmente fuera Wasabi - Sonrió Inojin al ver que su amigo no entendía nada.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - Preguntó para luego ver a la castaña.

\- Sinceramente... Este es un buen castigó por haberme asustado de esa manera... No quería irme, pero sabia que si lo hacía... Tu ibas a estar muy triste... Y no quería eso, Boruto-Kun - Respondió "Izuno" con una sonrisa.

\- ... Esa voz... ¿Eres tu, Sumire? - Viendo directamente a la "Castaña".

\- Al principió el plan era mantener esto como un secreto su identidad hasta que Iwabee y las chicas regresaran, pero, Sumire no soportaría mucho tiempo viendo tu cara triste - Sonrió Shikadai.

\- ¿Plan? - Preguntó el Uzumaki sin entender.

\- Púes veras... -

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

\- Tenemos que hablar - Le Dijo el Nara mirando a la Kakei, una vez que ella había salido de aquella habitacion.

\- ... -

\- Tengo un plan para hacerle creer a Boruto que te marchaste - Sonrió el Nara.

\- Pero... - Murmuró la Kakei indecisa.

\- Primero escuchame y después me dices si aceptas o no - Dijo tranquilo el Nara.

\- Esta bien, te escucho, Shikadai-Kun - Acepto la Kakei.

\- Pueden sentarse en la Sala... No hay mucho espació pero pueden hablar tranquilos - Sugirió Hikaru señalando los cuatro sillones de la sala.

\- Muchas gracias - Agradeció Sarada.

\- No hay de que - Sonrió la Castaña.

Una vez todos se instalaron en la Sala, Shikadai empezó a contar de que trataba su plan.

\- Lo Primero que vamos a hacer sera, Tanto yo como Sarada iremos a la casa de Boruto, para convencerlo a que vaya a la estación e intente detener a Sumire - Contaba el Nara .- Mientras los demás están junto a Aki-San, Hiroshi, Takeo y "Sumire"

\- ¿Por que las comillas? - Preguntó ChoCho al ver que su compañero había hecho las comillas con sus manos.

\- Muy fácil... Sumire utilizara el Jutsu de Transformación y se convertirá en Wasabi, Que como saben ella se fue de misión Ayer junto a Iwabee y Namida - Sonrió el Nara.

\- Ya veo... Mientras nosotros esperamos a que Boruto-Kun llegue, vamos a estar con un Clon de Sumire, y ese clon se subirá con nosotros al Tren, Cierto? - Sonrió el Azabache captando la idea.

\- Exacto! Pero después depende de cuanto tiempo le tome a Boruto reaccionar y correr hasta la estación - Meditó Shikadai tomando su mentón.

\- Hay un 50% de que Boruto llegue y otro 50% de que no sea así - Razonó Sarada.

\- Si llega lo que haremos sera que el clon que hará Sarada se subirá apenas vea a Boruto, ignorándolo por completo. Y si no llega le diremos que el tren ya se fue, dejándolo deprimido y muy triste - Término el Nara.

\- Pero... Cuanto tiempo sera de esa manera? - Pregunto Denki un poco inquietó.

\- Sera hasta que Namida y los demás vuelvan... ¿Que opinas, Sumire? - Hablo el Nara mirando a la Peli Violeta.

\- Acepto el plan, pero, No soportaría ver la cara triste de Boruto-Kun por una semana más - Dijo triste la Kakei.

\- Pero es para que vea lo idiota que fue por haberte dicho eso - Le dijo Takeo con una leve molestia.

\- Lo se, pero... Conociendo a Boruto-Kun vera su error muy rápido - Sonrió la Kakei cerrando sus ojos.

\- Parece que eres la única que ve eso, Sumire - Murmuró la Uchiha con una gotita en su cien.

\- ¿Ustedes creen? - Preguntó con inocencia la Kakei.

\- Bueno y cuanto tiempo lo vamos a dejar así? - Preguntó el Nara hacia la Peli Violeta.

\- Umm... Que se sienta mal solo unos pequeños momentos - Suplicó la Kakei juntando ambas manos.

\- ... Esta bien - Aceptó el Nara.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- ... Ustedes ... - Susurró Boruto sin creer lo que escuchaba.

\- El chico más problemático de la aldea a recibido una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina - Sonrió Inojin guiñándole un ojo a su compañero.

\- Boruto-Kun... - Susurró "Izuno" para luego desaparecer y mostrar a la Kakei, que se ocultaba tras un Jutsu. - Me gustas mucho y no quiero separarme de ti!

\- ... Sumire... - Murmuró el Rubio acercándose rápidamente a la Kakei para poder Abrazarla.- Lo siento...

\- No te preocupes... Ya todo esta bien - Sonrió la Kakei animando al Uzumaki.- ¿Quieres ir por unas Hamburguesas?

\- Sumire... Ya sabes la respuesta - Sonrió el Uzumaki con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Pero ante... - Dijo la Kakei separándose del Uzumaki y mirar por donde se había ido el tren.- ¡Hikaru-Chan! ¡Hiroshi-Kun! ¡Takeo-Kun! ¡Espero verlos algún día!

\- ¿Sabes que no podrán escucharte? - Sonrió la Uchiha de forma de broma.

\- Lo se! Pero esos son mis deseos - Sonrió para luego tomar la mano del rubio y salir corriendo de la estación.- Vamos, Boruto-Kun!

\- ¿Que tal si nosotros vamos por BBQ? - Propuso el Nara.

\- A mi me parece bien! - Chilló la Akimichi parecido que en cualquier momento se le caería la saliva.

\- Nunca cambias, ChoCho -Carcajeó la Uchiha.

\- Es comida! ¿Que esperan? ¡Vamos y dejemos solos a los Tortolitos! - Grito ChoCho caminado hacia el restaurant con un puño en alto.

\- Definitivamente no va a cambiar -

* * *

\- Esta vez fuiste tu quien sugirió venir a este lugar - Comentó el Uzumaki abriendo su Hamburguesa.- Se me hace muy raro

\- Pues... Pensé que si te traía a este lugar te animarias más! - Sonrió Sumire comiendo su hamburguesa.

\- ... Sumire, realmente lo siento -

\- Te dije que esta bien... Tengo que admitir que al principio no quería y pensaba que era muy injusto - Admitió la Kakei con una sonrisa.

\- Yo... -

\- Pero, Pensé un poco más las cosas y pude ver tus verdaderas intensiones - Sonrió la Kakei hacia el Uzumaki.- Tu solo quería que yo fuera feliz... Pero, Yo soy feliz al lado de Boruto-Kun!

\- ... S-Sumire - Balbuceó el Uzumaki sonrojándose.- No digas cosas tan vergonzosas en un lugar publico...

\- ¿Eh?... ¡Te sonrojaste! - Carcajeó la Kakei al ver la cara roja del rubio.

\- N-No es verdad! - Se opuso el rubio todo rojo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - Dijo la Kakei con una sonrisa.

\- ... Di lo que quieras - Dijo rendido el Uzumaki con un leve sonrojo.

\- Que tal si después vamos a mi casa? - Sonrió la Kakei con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿Tu casa? -

* * *

\- ¿Por qué quisiste que viniéramos a tu casa? - Pregunto el Uzumaki mirando a la Kakei desde la sala del departamento.

\- Esta vez yo voy a invitarte a cenar! -Sonrio la Peli violeta.

\- ... ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado amable conmigo? - Pregunto el Uzumaki mientras pasaba la mano por su rebelde cabello .- Digo, ¿Por que eres amable después de lo que te dije?

\- Por que se que estas arrepentido... Y no voy a poner más peso sobre tus hombros -

\- Pero, ¿realmente no estas enojada? -

\- No, ya te dije que cuando me entere de tus verdaderas intensiones, se fueron todas mis preguntas - Respondió la Kakei quien parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría una carcajada.

\- Pero antes de ayer parecías muy enojada.. Ademas, Me golpeaste sin dudarlo - Recordó el Uzumaki la bofetada que le había dado la Peli Violeta.

\- Respecto a eso... Lo hice sin pensar... Pero tengo que admitir que estaba furiosa en ese momento - Dijo Avergonzada la Kakei.

\- Tengo que admitir que golpeas duro - Carcajeo el Uzumaki.

\- Lo Siento, Realmente no queria golpearte - Se disculpo sonrojada.

\- Tranquila, me lo merecía por hacerte llorar - Sonrió el Rubio para luego acercarse a la Kakei y abrazarla.- Gracias...

\- ¿Por que me agradeces? - Pregunto la Kakei.

\- Por no hacerme caso... Y por decidir quedarte a mi lado... Por eso gracias -Agradeció el rubio mirando la cara de la Peli Violeta sin soltarla.

\- Boruto-Kun... Tus ojos están un poco hinchados - Menciono Sumire al ver los ojos de Boruto.- ¿Estuviste llorando mucho?

\- Eso no importa ahora, O si? - Murmuro el Uzumaki.

\- ... - Desvió la mirada sonrojada.

El Rubió paso suavemente sus dedos por el rostro sonrojado de la oji violeta, Era sueva y cálido.

\- Bo-Boruto-Kun -Dijo sorpendida por el repentino tacto del joven.

\- Je, Tu cara sonrojada es muy linda, Sumire - Sonrió el Uzumaki.

El Rubió se acerco lentamente al rostro de la Peli violeta y poso sus labios en la mejilla de está.

\- Muy linda - Repitió el Rubió cerca de su mejilla, provocando un sonrojo más grande en la chica.

\- No digas cosas así, Boruto-Kun - Susurro.

\- Está bien' ttebasa - Carcajeó él Uzumaki.

El Rubió paso un brazo por la cintura de la Peli violeta y atraerla hasta su cuerpo, y la otra mano en su mejilla.

-Boruto...kun? -

\- No puedo evitarlo - Dijo el Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a los labios de la Oji Violeta.

El Oji azul vio como la Peli violeta cerraba sus ojos, Sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca hasta el punto que ambos sentían el aliento del otro, 3 centímetros, 2 Centímetros, 1 Centímetro, 1 Milímetro... y la beso.

 _"Sabes, Boruto... Los sueños pueden decirte muchas cosas_

 _¿Como que cosas?_

 _Pueden que te adviertan sobre algo que sucederá en el futuro o inclusivo cosas que no quieres escuchar y tus sueños te lo digan... No se son demasiadas cosas!_

 _Por que me dices No se, Si tu me lo estas contando, Viejo!"_

Tal vez, Solo por esta vez diría... Que su padre tenia razón... Esta escena la había soñado hace un tiempo atrás, pero esta vez había completado la parte faltante de aquel sueño... Ese beso era lo único faltante en aquel sueño.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con ternura.

\- ¡Ahora si! -

\- ¿Hum? - Sonrio la Kakei al ver la gran sonrisa entusiasta que había puesto Boruto.

\- Ahora estamos juntos... ¡Juntos para siempre! -

\- Oh... Jeje... Por supuesto! - Dijo la Kakei con una gran sonrisa.- Es una promesa!

\- Si! Nuestra nueva promesa! -

Ya A pasado tiempo desde que nos volvimos a ver... Durante ese tiempo entrene con todas mis fuerzas, y una vez nos volvimos a ver.. Ocurrieron demasiadas cosas como Malos entendidos, Encuentros, Peleas y despedidas... Ahora que ya todo eso acabo... ¡Quiero estar junto a ti para siempre 'Dattebasa! la persona que más amo y ella tiene nombre y Apellido... Y ese es _**Kakei Sumire**_..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la historia desde el principio!**_


End file.
